Zero Degrees
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Severide asks Casey to help him and his dad set up his father's hunting cabin for the winter but when some violent strangers show up, the three of them get more than they bargained for. Soon it's not just the harsh winter elements they are fighting against. But who is really targeting them? What is his real story? And what impact on Kelly & Matt will he have? CHAP 14 UP NOW
1. Uninvited Guests

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 1 – Uninvited Guests**

**Summary:** Severide asks Casey to help him and his dad set up his father's hunting cabin for the winter but when some violent strangers show up, the three of them get more than they bargained for. Soon it's not just the harsh winter elements they are fighting against.

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and there would be wayyyyy more Casey/Severide broments!

**A/N:** Okay so we don't know where Severide's father lives or if he has a cabin in the woods but this is fanfic so he does lol okay so dang! Lol it's a total coincidence that the show decided to name Severide's father 'Benny' or 'Ben' and of course my baddie in Hidden Agenda has the same name (poor Casey lol) so yeah I'll just refer to him as Benny here although Ben sounds more grown up…I can't just call him Ben. Hope that's okay and yeah sorry if it slips out! There is no evil Ben in this story!

* * *

"Hey Hermann any heaters you can invest in?" Casey asks with a small frown as he rubs his hands together; dropping his boots inside the warm eating area as Otis hurries to close the large bay doors to keep the cold weather out.

"Ah ladies it's not that bad," Severide snickers as he looks up as Casey nears his table. "Can't take…damn that's cold," Severide huffs, pulling away as Casey's hand pulls back from his neck as the rest of the guys snicker. "Find a hot water bottle."

"Right now I'll settle for some hot water," Casey groans as he heads for the locker room in search of an extra sweater; Severide in tow. "Seriously cold out there."

"Speaking of the cold…"

"Any request that starts off that way…I'm saying no," Casey chuckles as he pulls his locker open and then glances over at his friend. "I don't do outside jobs in this weather," Casey tells him with a small smile.

"Actually it's not a job…well sorta is but you won't get paid for it," Severide smirks. "My dad has a small cabin up by Shabonna lake area and he is heading up this weekend to get it ready for the season. And if you wanna come with us…would be kinda fun."

"Does it have a heater?" Casey retorts.

"Fireplace and running water."

"Good because if you had mentioned an outhouse I would have said no right off the bat."

"Trust me I wouldn't be going…damn imagine sitting on one of those in the middle of the night?" Severide replies and they both shudder. "Just bring a sleeping bag and something for breakfast and that's it."

"And supper?"

"We'll catch supper," Severide grins as he turns and leaves the locker room, Casey watching the now empty space with a wondering frown.

"As in hunting? Is he serious?" He mutters to himself as he grabs his sweater and slams the locker door shut. "Kelly!" His voice calls out as he heads back into the eating area to see whether his counterpart was indeed joking; pausing as he looks at Hermann watching Otis filing up a container to take outside.

"What is Otis doing?"

"Trying to make ice cubes," Hermann retorts, earning a nod from Otis. "It's zero degrees outside."

"So?"

"That's the temperature water freezes."

"I know that but…why is he doing it?" Casey presses.

"He's racing the actual refrigerator," Mouch pipes up as Casey shakes his head and goes in search of Severide to confirm plans for the weekend. Part of him was a bit apprehensive in spending time with Kelly and his father, Benny, just the three of them; telling himself he'd feel like an outsider around a natural father and son and hoping the situation wouldn't force his carefully hidden resentment to come to the fore and manifest itself in the form of bitterness toward his close friend. _That wouldn't be fair to Kelly for what my mom did…I blame her…not him…_but as much as he thinks he should say no, he finds himself wondering what he should pack and saying it would be a benign weekend and maybe even a bit fun.

XXXXXXXX

Casey wakes up early Saturday morning with a stiffness in his side; his mind recalling the fall from the landing at the call the day before and how he had landed oddly on his side and had the wind temporarily knocked out of him for his ill-timed heroics.

"Wonder if I can just cancel," he gently groans as he looks at the time and frowns before pushing himself out of bed and heading downstairs, flipping on the coffee maker before heading back upstairs to have a shower and find some warm clothes to wear for the trip.

_'We won't be spending much time outside,' _Severide's words remind him as he yanks a black turtleneck over his head. _'We just gotta get the inside ready and make sure the area around the entrance to the cabin is clear. A fireplace…beer but…sadly no TV…we'll try to beat dad at poke…it'll be fun.'_

He gathers up his knapsack and rolled up sleeping bag and heads downstairs, unlocking the door for Severide when he gets there and heads into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Morning!" Severide calls out about twenty minutes later as he enters Casey's modest home.

"Hey back here!" Casey calls out in return; Severide entering the small kitchen just as he fills up his travel mug with coffee. "Want some?"

"Sure," Severide takes the remaining bit of coffee and heads for the small sugar container on the counter. "All set?"

"And no ice fishing right?"

"Nope. The lake's frozen over but I think some can at one area of the lake but it's never been my thing."

"And that…is good," Casey turns around and offers his friend a small smile as they both finish their coffee.

"But you have boots right?"

"Boots?"

"Well there is snow up there also. Probably even more than here."

"Boots yes, snowsuit no."

"Snowsuit…damn I had one as a kid. First one was blue…felt like the cookie monster from sesame street," Severide relays the memory with a groan; earning a mild laugh from his friend.

"Mine was green…at least cookie monster was nice. I was called Oscar by the neighbor kids," Casey's turn to relay the childhood memory.

"And Christie?"

"Ah always the angel."

"Really?"

"Really."

As Severide packs up the few pieces that he's bringing with him, Casey closes and locks his house and then joins Severide outside; both of them settling into Severide's car for the few hours drive out to the rural lake area. "Where does your dad live now?"

"I swear at a shelter sometimes," Severide lightly groans. "He's the hardest person to get a hold of. I keep reminding him has a phone but…but I mean we're not that close right?"

"Really? Then how come…this weekend and such?"

"Well we're closer now. I guess I can thank Renee for bringing us back together. She sent me to him…he told me to stay and I gain my dad and lost my girlfriend," he concludes with a small chuckle. "But in the end…I think I got the better end of the deal."

"Think so too," Casey adds with a tight lipped smile as the subject is quickly changed to that of what other features the cabin had to offer, either in itself or the surrounding area. But as they near the area, Casey feels his nervous anxiety starting to gain momentum as he looks at Benny Severide's truck and now wonders if maybe he'd just be a third wheel around father and son. _Kelly invited you here as a friend…him and his father aren't that close…_ his mind reminds him. _Still…blood is thicker than water and Kelly his is son…that's closer than what I have, _Casey's silent remorse argues back.

"Hey you made it!" Benny calls out as Severide and Casey slowly get out of the warm cabin of Severide's Camaro and stretch in the cool mid-morning air, their breath hanging before them a few seconds before dissipating.

"Matt Casey."

"Benny Severide. Glad you could join us Matt," Benny extends his hand and offers a firm shake before he pulls back and looks at both boys with a wide grin. "Ready to earn supper?"

"We don't actually have to catch it right?"

"You didn't tell him?" Benny looks from Casey's question to his son with a straight face; Severide offering a shrug and Casey looking from one to the other in wonder.

"Sure I did," Severide deadpans as Casey looks at his friend nervously. But a few seconds later, Benny smiles and lightly laughs, his son following suit and Casey shaking his head as Benny slaps him on the arm. "Hope you don't play poker with Kelly."

"Matt's not that bad," Severide offers in his friend's weak defense. "He just doesn't know you that well yet."

"Well…we'll remedy that later. Alright…let's get started then."

The two younger men head back to the car and gather their things before heading toward the entrance of the cabin; Casey slowly entering and looking around the modest space with a small frown. Severide gestures to the left and both of them head toward the small bedroom, Casey once again entering first, flipping on the light and emitting a small chuckle.

"Are you serious? Bunk beds?"

"Hey it's a hunting cabin not a resort," Severide replies as they both stare with amused expressions at the bunk beds before them. "Call it…"

"At our age?" Casey jokes.

"You'd rather we wrestle for it?" Severide retorts, earning an eye roll from Casey. "You want the top?"

"I'm the guest here."

"And?" Severide goads.

"And I am not taking the top," Casey shakes his head as he tosses his rolled up sleeping bag onto the mattress of the bottom bunk and then looks back at his friend. "What's in the other room?"

"Same thing," Severide shrugs. "Dad will probably sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Feels like camp," Casey muses.

"So is that permission to put a frog in your sleeping bag?"

"As long as it's only a frog," Casey smirks as Severide laughs in return; the two of them exiting the room and talking about their worst camp and camping experiences.

"You like the five star accommodations Matt?" Benny asks as the two younger men rejoin Severide's father out back.

"Very…familiar," Casey replies slowly.

"Hope he let you pick…he's always liked the top bunk."

"Really?" Casey turns back to Severide with a suspicious glance.

"Hey I told you to call it fair and square," Severide counters as he pulls away and leaves Casey standing there uttering a small groan before he heads for toward the action.

"Okay see these cables…we gotta clear them away…and those planks…" Benny instructs as yanks one from a snowy patch and then heads toward a pile of debris and tosses it on top.

"Air sure is fresh," Casey comments as he heads toward the pile with an armload of debris. They clear the area for about two hours before the air starts to affect more than their lungs. Just before Casey's arms can relieve his current wooden load, he feels a small 'pelt' on his back and turns to see Severide chuckle as the snowball falls to the ground. Without wasting too much time, Casey quickly grabs a hunk of snow and hurls it at Severide as he tries to duck behind a tree.

Foregoing work in favor of childish antics, Casey picks up another handful of snow and runs toward Severide; Severide countering with his own as both of them throw at once. Casey's hitting Severide in the thigh and Severide's hitting Casey in the mid-section; both of them laughing and enjoying the fun; Benny Severide watching the grown men in amusement. Casey bends down to pick up another handful of snow but stands up just in time to receive a clump right in the face.

"Oh crap," Severide offers between bursts of laughter; Casey nodding his head before he picks up a chunk of snow and races after Severide, taking advantage of his friend falling and pelting him in the neck with the firm ball of snow. Casey tries to grab at another snowball only to have Severide grabs his legs and pull him down into the snow, the two of them lying side by side laughing.

"Truce…" Casey utters breathlessly as they both look up at the barren braches beneath the dove-grey skies.

"Truce…" Severide agrees as Benny walks up to them.

"Slackers!" He laughs as he pelts both of them at the same time with a handful of snow, the hardened lumps landing on each of their belly's; promoting Casey and Severide to look at each other in surprise.

"Let's get him!" Severide laughs as he and Casey quickly get up and arm themselves, Benny Severide instantly seeking refuge behind the large pile of debris as the snowball war wages for about twenty minutes until all three call a truce and slump down on the bench at the back of the cabin with heaving chests and flushed faces.

"Sorta reminds me of the first time I brought you up here Kelly…you remember that?" Benny asks his son next to him; Casey on the end listening intently.

"I remember the time the bear got into the cabin."

"Bear?" Casey asks in shock.

"Yeah big ole bear…was in the fall…" Benny's voice trails off as he starts into the story, Casey's head resting back against the side of the wooden structure but his eyes kept straight ahead. He listens to the friendly banter between father and son and feels his mind starting to flounder in melancholy thoughts.

_'Dad can we go to the lake this summer?'_

_'I'll check with mom first but don't see why not Matthew. Maybe we can make it a ritual, ever summer we head to the lake…who knows maybe we can get a cabin…something we can take the grandkids to when you and your sister all married and have families of your own.'_

Of course that future now would never happen and they only went to the lake a few times before things started to strain between his parents; his mother fed up with his father's professional lifestyle and him fed up with her constant badgering and the two of them finally separating….his father's death coming not long after.

Casey feels his jaw tighten and quickly pastes on a smile as Severide looks over at the tail end of a joke.

"Good one…" Casey answers with a strained tone, earning a small frown from his friend; the growing tension lost on the elder Severide at the end of the bench.

"Yeah…those were good times," Benny muses as he looks to his right. "You boys can use this cabin anytime you want…come alone…bring friends…just clean up before you go."

"Sure," both Casey and Severide answer at once.

"Alright still a few hours of daylight left…I'll get some wood for tonight."

"We'll be right there," Severide tells his father as Benny stands up and heads back down the small steps; Casey about to follow suit. "Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? That snowball fight…did you get hurt?"

"No why?"

"You seem…quieter than usual."

"It's all good," Casey offers a less than enthusiastic smile as he slaps Severide on the back and tries to pull away.

"Hey I know he's a little rough around the edges," Severide quickly grabs Casey's arm and pulls him back, "but he's harmless."

Casey looks at him with a small stony gaze, his mind racing to tell him the truth about how he wished his dad was there with them and the four of them could have a fun weekend together – father/son weekend – instead of him now starting to feel pangs of envy toward a close friend and not wanting to damage their friendship.

"Might have gotten my bell rung but…am okay," Casey lies as he turns and heads down the stairs to help with the wood, Severide watching with an uneasy feeling and wondering what Casey could possibly be holding back. _Did he really get hurt? Or is it something else? If he's miserable here he can just leave and I'll get a ride back with dad…what is it Matt?_

The three of them work at finding some dry wood for the evening use, Casey volunteering to get the fireplace started and leaving father and son to collect the wood for the night and the following day; the three of them leaving Sunday about supper time. He clears out the chimney and then casts a morose gaze out the window to see Kelly and his father laughing over something; his lips trying to offer them a small smile as he turns away and continues his task.

"Hey…that's not a bad lookin' fire for a white guy," Benny praises as he and Kelly finally enter the cabin for the rest of the night; the work for the day done and the rest waiting until the break of day tomorrow.

"We're almost out of matches," Casey holds up the small packet.

"I think I have a pack of those barbeque lighters in the trunk," Severide suggests. "I'll get them later."

"And after supper we'll see who really has the best poker face."

"You taking on the two of us? Hopefully you aren't playing with real cash," Severide tosses at his father.

"Matchsticks," Benny smiles as Casey nods and then disappears into their shared bedroom for the night; Severide going in search of his freshly standoffish friend.

"You know if he's going to sleep out there…I can always go into the other room and give you the bottom bunk," Casey suggests as he grabs his bag and then turns around to face his friend's wondering expression.

"You know if you really don't want to be here…you can always take my car," Severide suggests as the two stand a few feet apart.

"No, it's good."

"Wanna tell me what's really going on then?" Severide pushes.

"Not really."

"You're not leaving the room until you tell me," Severide lightly warns.

"Is that so?" Casey looks at him in amusement. "You…stop me?"

"I could pin you in seconds," Severide jokes as Casey's face tries to relax. "Matt…what's up?"

"I feel like a bit of a third wheel here," Casey finally confesses.

"Matt I'm sorry if…"

"Nope not you," Casey replies firmly. "My mom has been acting up…saying stuff about that night…and yet not fully telling me everything."

"What'd she say?"

"That my father said something about me and she went to kill him because of it. She always puts it back on me and then I feel guilty for doubting her. Am almost about to send her back to prison so I drop it," Casey relates heavily.

"Sorry…wow that's a lot of guilt."

"That and the key…" Casey growls as he turns around and shakes his head. "You two might not be close but you still have him around and I…I'm being silly and like I said…I don't mind taking the other bunk in the other room."

"Okay I'm sorry about your mom and all that. I don't even know where mine is," Severide lightly huffs as Casey turns back. "But um…with you here…it kinda keeps him in line…and me," Severide offers his own confession. "He hasn't always been around and I also have some resentment about that but with you here…the arguments are kept at bay."

"So I'm a referee?"

"I'll buy you a nice striped shirt," Severide grins as Casey's face finally relaxes. "'sides it's getting dark and these roads as you know in the dark are bad and if you banged up my car…you'd be in trouble."

"When you put it that way…" Casey finally nods as he tosses his bag back onto the bed.

"And for the record…I do like being on top."

"And for the record…you wouldn't pin me," Casey retorts back.

"You are so gonna lose that bet," Severide's voice jokes as they exit the bedroom and head back into the living room to help Benny with supper. Casey's tension had somewhat subsided but even still…when he'd hear father and son reminiscing about something they did or making new plans for something they would do, he'd have to plaster on a fake smile and pray that his agitation didn't come to the fore and ruin the evening or grow resentment toward his friend. The three of them finally sit down to some fast fry steaks and beer; talking mostly about the cabin and work – personal things kept at bay.

"Alright who's ready to lose?" Benny asks about half hour after the few dishes were done and the small table cleared. They all decided to play for pennies since they were out of matchsticks. The friendly game lasts a few hours with the three of them pretty close; Casey's smile a bit broader as he had earned a few extra.

"We'll take him tomorrow night son," Benny pats Kelly on the back; Casey giving them a tight lipped nod and trying not to let the bits of father/son affection ruin the weekend with his friend. "Alright you two…am calling it a night."

"You actually sleeping in one of the bunks?" Severide looks at his dad in wonder.

"Figured you two might not be tired yet or wanna watch have another drink or talk or…wrestle," Benny jokes. "To avoid obvious fatherly bias am not garnering a wager on who'd win that one."

The two of them watch Benny slip into the other room and close the door and then exchange amused expressions.

"You want something more to drink?" Severide wonders as he leans back in his chair by the fireplace.

"Actually I'm good. The fresh air sure makes you tired."

"First time I was up here…with all the quiet and the pitch black…I had to leave the hall light on," Severide offers lightly as he looks at the fire; Casey looking over at him in wonder.

"Too peaceful?" Casey lightly smirks as Severide looks over with a sleepy nod. "You look tired."

"You too."

With that both of them decide to call it a night; Severide heading for the bathroom and Casey to the bedroom to change before they switched and then reconvene in the small bedroom.

"Forgot to ask…do you snore?" Severide asks in a soft tone after both had settled into their bunks for the night.

"Not that Hallie complained about before…you?"

"No but dad…damn sounds like a freight train," Severide jokes as Casey offers a small snicker into the dimly lit area.

"Forgot to ask…any frogs in here?" Casey suddenly asks, further earning himself another chuckle from his bunkmate.

"Maybe a frozen one?" Severide retorts as Casey mutters something and flips onto his side and casts a tired gaze outside into the open area; his eyes fixing on the few flickers left inside the fireplace. They both mumble a goodnight to the other and start to doze off. About an hour before sunup Casey is pulled awake by the chill in the air.

_'I think I have a pack of those barbeque lighters in the trunk of the car…' _ Casey recalls Severide's comment from earlier. Not wanting to wake anyone for a task he's more than capable of doing, Casey as quietly as possible, slips from the warm nest of covers and into the main area. Dressed in sweat pants and a sweat shirt, he pulls on his boots, curls his fingers around the keys to Severide's car, grabs the flashlight and heads for the front door.

"Matt…" Severide's lips offer a small huff as he's rudely awoken from his sleep by what he thinks is his name being called out followed by a car door being slammed; his eyes instantly snapping open. He hears his father snoring in the other room and smirks as he grabs his flashlight and then carefully peers over the edge. Instead of seeing his friend sleeping below him he looks at the emptiness and frowns. "Huh?" He quickly shines his light on the dresser and notices Matt's wallet, phone and home keys and then looks out toward the main area and through the half open door, sees the fire has indeed gone out and it was now getting cold.

"He went for…the lighters…" Severide groans as he turns off his light and then tries to settle back down. But its mere seconds later that his world is turned completely upside down. He hears heavy footsteps coming up the small set of front stairs and frowns in the dark. _Matt doesn't sound that heavy…must be really tired, _he inwardly muses.

The door opens and then he hears something that is totally out of place. _What the hell? More footsteps?_

He then hears…:

"You settle down or else."

_Another man with Matt? Was he talking to Matt? What the hell is going on? Who the hell is that?_

But it's not until Severide very quietly slips from his bed and then peers through the crack of the half open door and just as the small inner light is flicked on that he finally realizes the dangerous situation they are facing. _Matt…_he inwardly growls as he notices his friend, who with his wrists crudely bound behind his back and being held around the neck by one of the men with a gun, struggles to stay upright.

_One man?…oh damn…two…oh what the hell…three? Armed? What?_

* * *

**A/N: ** Uh oh…. Hehe *evil grin* oh you knew the peaceful playfulness couldn't last too long with us at the helm right. Tried to get a bit of humor and some friendly tension in there between them before the danger appeared. So …will they find Kelly? Will Benny wake up to a nasty surprise? What do the three men want? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Evening the Odds?

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 2 – Evening the Odds?**

* * *

"Damn cold…" Casey mutters as he pauses in the doorway to the cabin for a few seconds before he heads toward Severide's car parked a few meters away, the cold instantly nipping at the bare parts of his skin. Not thinking he had to worry about trouble this far out, his mind focuses on getting the lighters, getting back inside and getting the fire lit to rewarm the small cabin.

"He does snore loud," he muses about Benny's snoring in a quiet tone as he nears the back of the car and flashes the light onto the key opening so as not to scratch the paint job. He opens the trunk and then looks around for the lighters, finally spying them beside a few other items and reaches for them. But just as his fingers land on the lighters, his ears pick up a cracking sound to the right and he swiftly pulls back and swivels to the right; his lips uttering a small gasp as he looks in shock at a strange, angry face looking back at him.

"Boo!" The man snickers as Casey steps back in surprise.

"Kelly!" Casey tries to shout and dart away, not seeing another man coming up from behind and hitting him in the back with a hard object, taking him down to his knees. Another kick to the stomach sends Casey to the ground on all fours; breathing hard and his head pounding.

"You guys have…" Casey stammers with a small wheeze.

"Shut up!" One of the attackers hiss as he shoves a gun into Casey's cheek. "Tie him."

"There is no money…." Casey tries again as he's forced onto the cold, snowy ground and his wrists pulled behind his back and crudely tied with the rope he had seen in Severide's trunk. The trunk is then slammed shut as he hauled upright; one of the attackers wrapping their arm around his neck and dragging him back toward the cabin; a third man joining the group.

"You alone up here?" One of them demands in anger.

Casey's mind races to find the right answer because he knows as soon as he enters, Benny's snoring will instantly brand him a liar and that could spell physical disaster. _Kelly…man I hope you hide when you hear us come in._

"No…" Casey lightly gasps as he struggles to regain his footing as he's dragged toward the front door of the cabin. "One…other…look we have…nothing."

"We'll decide that now shut up!"

They enter the warm cabin and the door closes firmly, Casey hoping Severide wakes quietly or else they'll all be in trouble and his element of surprise would be gone.

"You settle down or else!" The one trying to control Casey's struggling frame hisses in his ear as a light is flipped on. Sure enough Benny's telltale snoring gives the older Severide male away and Casey can only pray that Kelly's not discovered in the process.

"What now Marcus?"

"Ron…go bring that one out here!" The one named Marcus gestures to the room Benny's sleeping in. "I'll keep an eye on this one," he sneers at Casey in the grasp of the third man. "Let him go Dave, he's not going anywhere."

Marcus grabs Casey by the arm and shoves him into a nearby chair and then points his gun at his cheek; Severide's breath catching in his throat as he watches his captive friend being manhandled and knowing his father's next; Casey's firm gaze kept straight ahead and not giving him away – yet.

"What's…going on?" Benny demands as he's roughly dragged from his bedroom and brought into the main room, looking at Casey in wonder as his hands are crudely bound in front. "WHe…"

_Oh damn…quick say something before he gives Kelly away! _"I already told them the _two_ of us have nothing," Casey quickly interjects, praying Benny takes the hint.

"What do you want?" Benny asks firmly as Dave nears him.

"Who are you…his daddy? Or his _daddy_?" Ron snickers as Benny's eyes narrow and Marcus looks over with an unimpressed look.

"Kelly?" Marcus inquires seriously.

"That's right," Benny replies firmly.

"Really. Nice name," Dave tosses out.

"Blame my mother," Benny looks at Casey before back up at Ron.

"What's his name?" Dave looks at Casey and asks gruffly.

"What the hell do you three ruffians want?" Benny demands as second time, Severide shaking his head in the dark. _I need to take one out…but how can I do that without giving myself away and keeping them safe?_

"He asked your boy a question. Answer!"

"Matt."

"Matt…that wasn't so hard. Now we'll answer you. We want food…money and a getaway car."

"We have no money," Benny insists as he holds Marcus's gaze; Casey's eyes careful not dart anywhere near the half-open door to the bedroom where his friend is hiding.

"Your boy here have any money?" Marcus demands as he forces Casey's jaw up with the end of the gun.

"He's a fire fighter…their wages suck," Ron snickers.

"At least it's honest work," Casey hisses up at Marcus who glares back in contempt and Severide rolls his eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"I am," Casey argues back; his mind telling him to just keep all of the attention focused on him and give his hidden friend time to call for help and hopefully come up with a plan to get them away from their three armed captors.

"Remember that the next time he puts his ass on the line to save yours!" Benny hisses as Marcus looks at him meanly.

"What makes you think he'll have a next time?" Marcus counters as he holds Casey's jaw painfully upright and then cocks the trigger, Casey closing his eyes for a few seconds and Severide swallowing in haste.

"Leave him alone," Benny groans as he tries to pull away from Dave's grasp.

"Remember who's in charge here…I am. If I don't like something you'll know," Marcus warns Benny as he finally pulls the gun away and Casey's jaw is allowed to relax.

"Used up quite a few dishes for just the two of you," Ron mentions from his spot near the sink. "Looks like a third plate here."

"You never have an appetizer with dinner? Or can't you cook?" Casey retorts in sarcasm.

"Enough from you!" Marcus growls as he hits Casey on the mouth with the butt end of the gun, Severide's teeth gritting as he watches his friend being hit and a fresh dribble of blood spring forth. "Ron…shut this guy up."

"Leave him alone," Benny again requests in vain as Ron retrieves the nearby tea towel, stuffs it between Casey's lips and ties it tightly behind his head; Severide's anger continuing to surge as he watches Casey protesting in vain but being effectively silenced.

"Now we don't have to hear from your lippy boy."

"Just take the car and leave if that's what you want!" Benny suggests in anger.

Severide watches in anticipation but agitation is not allowed actions as he hears the next command and knows he has minutes to act. "Check this place just in case," Marcus directs Ron as Dave stands watch over Benny with his gun trained.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Benny asks as he looks at Casey in concern.

"Hell."

"Very original."

"See where he gets his lippynes from."

Having already shoved the sleeping bag under the bed and praying he's not heard, Severide pushes himself under the as well, holding his breath as footsteps finally near and the door is pushed all the way open and he watches boots approach and start to rummage through Casey's stuff, his mind praying he just thinks that Casey packed a lot and they'd forego a more thorough search. The rouse works.

"Your boy packs a lot," Dave mutters to himself as he leaves the room Kelly had hidden himself and heads into Benny's room; Casey daring to glance over at Benny for a few seconds before both of them look at the room Dave now exits.

"Just the five of us," Ron smiles as he rejoins them and meanly ruffles Casey's hair before Casey jerks his head away.

"I don't like odd numbers," Marcus states meanly as he grabs the top of Casey's head and jerks his head back and looks down with a narrowed gaze. "Who dies first…you…or dear old dad?"

"We don't have time for these games. They have a car. So let's just kill em both and be done with it!"

"One at a time," Marcus smiles as he lets go of Casey's head. "You're usually used to saving people…I want you to die knowing you failed to save your father!"

_Oh damn Casey…_Severide's mind laments; knowing the ignorant attacker didn't know anything about the truth of his statement to his captive friend about losing his natural father. But he quickly pushes aside Casey's family misery in favor of trying to figure out a way to help his father and close friend. _I gotta do something…_Severide's mind races with panicked terror as he hears Casey trying to argue in vain and his father telling them to leave Casey alone and that it would be okay.

Casey's eyes widen as he tries to bolt from the chair, Marcus's arm quickly pushing him back down and pushing the gun into his face and cocking the trigger. At the last second he pulls the gun away and fires into the air, forcing Kelly to gasp at the same time, Casey to freeze and Benny to halt his actions; six hearts rapidly beating in tandem.

"I said I'm in charge here!" Marcus hisses down at Casey. "Take _Kelly_ outside and kill him!" Marcus orders as he pushes the gun into Casey's flushed cheek and pulls back on the trigger.

"Mmmmph!" Casey tries to protest in vain as he watches Dave pulling Benny toward the door, his body buckling in the chair but Marcus and Ron holding him down.

"Don't worry Matt...you'll be next," Marcus taunts Casey as Dave and Benny disappear from view. "Hope you had a nice last conversation with your father. Was never close with mine. But I guess very soon it won't matter for you either now will it?" He concludes, Casey looking away in defiant anger as he feels a small lump forming in his throat.

"I'm taking these boots…they're better than mine," Ron calls out as he kicks off his boots and starts to pull on Severide's; his gruff voice pulling Casey back from his morbid stupor and forcing him to look up in anger.

"Anytime now and you'll…" Marcus pats Casey on the cheek before he slips his finger between the rough skin on his cheek and the tight gag and jerks his face to the right; the small motion forcing him to briefly moan. But before Marcus can offer one more petty taunt down to Casey; the silence is shattered with a sickening sound.

***bang***

_No dad! _Severide's mind calls out in horror as the shot pierces his eardrums, prompting Casey to offer a heavy but garbled curse and squirm in place.

"Do they have any damn food?"

"Yeah I took what I could in the bag," Ron nods to the knapsack at the door as he walks over to Marcus and both of them look down at Casey with evil glares; Casey's worried blue eyes not daring to look up.

"Take him…I'll get Dave," Marcus directs as both of them take an arm and roughly haul Casey's objecting frame upward.

"Mmmph!" Casey tries to pull himself free, Ron's grip around his arm tightening by his mind now racing that somehow Benny didn't manage to escape and he was indeed dead.

Severide hears them heading for the front door and dares to inch toward the edge of the bed and holding his breath that he's not heard and he can get to Casey first and then search for his possibly _wounded…he's not dead…my father is not dead! _His mind insists as he hears Casey grunt and offers a silent curse.

Casey's frame instantly tenses in Ron's grasp as he's shoved outside onto the small front deck, his feet slightly slipping as his eyes frantically scan for any trace of Benny Severide and the missing captor.

"DAVE!" Marcus shouts as he turns and glares at Casey. "Move your ass!"

"Where the hell is he?" Ron asks impatiently. "He had the map to get to the Canadian border," Ron mentions, causing Casey to cock his head in wonder.

"You'll be dead long before you can worry about it," Marcus huffs as he turns and looks at Ron sharply. "Watch him. He makes a stupid move and you kill him. I'll go find Dave and make sure he's done his job as directed."

"Let's just get ou…"

"We're not leaving Dave. People hunt this time of year so a few shots intermittently won't arouse too much suspicion. Watch him!"

Ron tugs Casey back to him quickly wraps his arm around his neck and tightens his grasp slightly so that he once again struggles to keep himself upright in his captor's grasp; his mind thankful that Severide wasn't found but also hoping that his friend doesn't wait too long before he secures his freedom and isn't shot in the process.

"Damn…hurry the hell up," Ron angrily mutters in an undertone, his lips close to Casey's ear and Casey picking up the nervous agitation in his tone; his mind cursing the tight gag as he thinks he could now reason with the weakest of the three baddies.

"Dave!" Casey and Ron both hear Marcus call to the right; all of them oblivious to the man silently moving around in the cabin behind them and the five of them even more oblivious to another figure watching all of them from a distance.

Severide curses the fact that none of them have a gun of their own and he'd have to make sure he takes out Ron for good or else risk getting himself shot or Casey, who was not in a good position to fight back. He narrows his eyes at the cheaper boots he's now forced to pull on and wraps fingers around a thick piece of wood and creeps toward the back door. Praying he's not heard, he slowly pulls the back door open and then heads around the left side of the cabin; hoping he can still maintain the element of surprise.

_Damn Kelly…where are you…_Casey's mind calls out anxiously as he tries to shift position in Ron's grasp.

"Keep still. Marcus!" Ron calls out in a hissed whisper; not wanting to call out to loudly in case others heard and brought any unwanted attention. But something out of the corner of his eye forces Casey's mind to pay rapt attention and breathe an inner sigh of relief. _Kelly!_

But a few seconds later another shot is heard; Severide not wasting another second as he hurries up the two small steps and charges toward Ron with Casey, slamming into Ron's body, the three of them stumbling toward the cold wooden platform of the front cabin deck.

"What the…" is all Ron manages before he tumbles, taking Casey with him but sending the gun flying. Knowing that Casey isn't shot, Severide focuses his attention on trying to take Ron out of the picture. Casey rolls away and lets his friend continue, his legs scrambling to get himself out of harm's way, kicking the gun clear so that Ron couldn't use it to hurt Severide.

Severide punches Ron in the jaw; Casey's boot offering a kick to Ron's legs at the same time; the attackers body jerking in the same instant he punches Severide in the stomach and the two of them head toward the stairs rolling down onto the snowy surface.

Casey pushes himself up to a seated position; his eyes still scanning the surrounding area for Marcus as Severide delivers one last punch to Ron and then looks up at Casey; his lungs heaving for air.

"Be right…there…" Severide huffs before he gets to his knees and then scrambles to find the gun that Casey had kicked away from Ron's grasp at the start of the fight. "Found it…" Severide declares as he holds up the gun and then gets himself up to Casey's side in seconds.

"Hold on…" Severide mentions as he gently tugs the damp and bloody gag from Casey's mouth, letting it rest around his neck as he gestures for Casey to bend forward so he can untie him.

"Kelly your dad…"

"I know…I heard the shot," Severide replies as he pulls the rope free of Casey's chaffed wrists and studies him in concern for a few seconds. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine…you?"

"Took my best boots," he lightly grumbles; as they slowly stand up; Ron's body a few meters away, down but not out of the game for good. "We gotta find him."

"You call for help?" Casey asks in haste.

"I sent a text. One moment I had service…next I didn't. Let's pray it went through when I had service."

"Any hunting rifles in there?"

"No. He doesn't keep them on the premises and even today…we just came to set it up," Severide explains. "We just have this."

"Okay, let me get my coat," Casey states before he darts back inside; cursing the fact that his mind now wants to dissect the words that Marcus had offered about his father and hoping that Severide hadn't heard and wouldn't call him on it later. "Did you see anything out the bedroom window?"

"No was under the bed the whole time. Glad dad played along with the two thing…how'd you…"

"They got me outside…damn lighters," Casey rubs his tender jaw, his fingers coming away with a smattering of fresh blood on his fingers.

"Matt…you wai…"

"I'm fine and coming with you."

"We only have one gun and this thing is almost out," Severide holds up the clip before shoving it back into the gun holster and looking at Casey's somewhat surprised expression.

"You need to tell me more about your childhood," Casey smirks before they both start to scan the area for Benny. "Which way…listen…" Casey pauses as they hear a branch crack in the distance.

"Split up. But be careful…they're both armed."

"I'll take the right," Casey suggests as Severide nods and the give each other a small fist pump before turning and heading in opposite directions but always keeping an eye on where the other is at any given second. With his back and stomach throbbing from the beating Casey feels his steps slowing and instantly curses himself for not being as efficient as he might want but knowing that he can't abandon his friend in this most desperate search.

Casey sees a few fresh blood droplets ahead and feels his heart rate starting to increase that he'd come across Benny's body and have to tell his friend his father died in vain. _Damn…not good…_Casey's mind spirals as he feels is breathing starting to pick up the pace as he nears an area he hears a few odd noises.

He nears a large tree and narrows his gaze at an arm poking out from behind the large trunk; his fingers flexing around the handle of the piece of wood as he nears.

"Matt…" Benny steps out and breathes a sigh of relief; Casey's lips biting back a small gasp as he halts in his tracks; the piece of wood poised and ready to strike.

"Benny," Casey huffs in return as he lowers the wood and looks at his friend's father in wonder.

"You're alive," Benny offers in concern as he gently touches Casey's jaw and tilts his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Where's Kelly?" Benny asks in concern.

"He's over there," Casey points behind him and to the right. "Who was shot?"

"This guy," Benny replies as he gestures for Casey to look at the body crumpled of the one named Dave behind the large tree trunk. But as he notices Benny wince he gently touches his arm in concern.

"Were you shot?" Casey dares to inquire.

"Just a graze. Good thing that guy hates the cold and can't fight worth a damn. Where's the other one? The mouthy one?"

"Thought he was…" is all Casey manages before a shot rings out back near the cabin, forcing both of them to stop and instantly stare in horror.

***bang***

"Kelly!" Benny breaths just as he takes a step to the right; only to once again halt in his tracks as they hear a branch crack to their left and look up to see Kelly bearing down on them.

"Thank god…" Benny offers as he pulls his son into his grasp for a few seconds before they part; Severide offering Casey a small sheepish glance.

"Dad were you hurt?"

"Just a graze. You?"

"No, fine."

"Anyone call for help?" Benny wonders.

"I did but cell service isn't great," Severide replies in haste. "Good shot dad."

"Wasn't me son."

"What?" Both Severide and Casey ask at once.

"He took me here…lined me up and then…bang. I opened my eyes and he fell," Benny explains further.

"Wasn't Marcus, he didn't leave the cabin until after we all heard the shot," Casey informs them.

"I got myself untied and then figured one of them would come looking for him and I waited. I heard one of them calling for this guy and then heard another shot to the right and ducked behind the tree but that was it."

"What the hell is going on?" Severide asks in frustration.

"Well we have to take out Marcus before evens the score and one of us really does end up shot."

"How many shots in that?" Benny asks his son.

"Just a few. He musta used it for something else," Severide guesses with a heavy frown as he looks at Matt.

"I've got this and am fine…we need a plan to bring him to us."

"Which one of you wants to be bait?" Benny offers somewhat tongue in cheek.

"I will..." Casey quickly volunteers.

"Matt, you've been injured," Severide offers in haste.

"I'm the one without the gun…'sides am not that great a shot. Different childhood," he smirks at Kelly; Benny watching them both with a heavy frown.

"You can't go against them alone and unarmed. Kelly will go with you," Benny suggests as they hear Marcus calling out to them again before uttering an angry curse.

"What do they want?" Severide grumbles as Casey looks at him in wonder. "The car's there…he could have just gone but instead he wants to come after us."

"We've seen their faces?" Casey surmises as Severide shrugs in agreement.

"Whatever it is, we need to take them down before they do us the favor," Benny suggests as they hear angry footsteps heading in their direction.

"And we have to hurry. He's gonna shoot first and not bother to ask questions later," Casey offers as he looks at Severide and he nods before they both look at Benny and nod.

"Okay am gonna wait here and you two head over there…draw him out and I'll take him down."

Casey and Severide quickly turn and dart to the right; Benny watching with a concern expression as he watches the two younger men start to ahead across an open space; his eyes momentarily turning from them to see someone emerge into his view. The second man – Ron, who had recovered. But as Benny spies Ron, panic starts to flood his system as he realizes they've fallen into the same trap as they set; Marcus was waiting for Kelly and Matt to show themselves in the open.

Everything starts to slow and the world around start to blur as silence engulfs them all…

Benny calling out to Kelly and Matt to warn them to stop and duck for cover.

Casey and Severide turning to see Marcus racing toward them with his gun trained and ready.

Benny's viewpoint frantically switching from Ron aiming for him to Marcus aiming at the boys.

And then…

***bang***

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N:** *ducks* Don't kill meeeeeeeeee lol had to up the actiony angst for our boys and Benny of course and hey this is Alice's story so of course a new sinister element had to appear *grin* thoughts? Who really killed Dave? Who has Marcus shot? Or was it Ron? Benny? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A False Sense of Security?

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 3 – A False Sense of Security?**

* * *

All of them hear the first shot ring out.

Casey watching in horror and then yelling out as Severide's stance falters as he starts to fall to his knees.

"No! Kelly!" Benny's voice is heard shouting in the muted distance as he looks at his son in horror.

Mere seconds later all of them hear the second shot ring out. Ron had taken advantage of Benny's momentary distraction and gotten himself out of the line of fire, firing off a shot at Benny, but missing just as Benny's frame moved behind another tree. However, with Ron behind him and Marcus in front…he was now trapped and unable to get to his son.

Casey doesn't wait to see who fired the second shot; his body tells him he's not hit and to get to his friend's side and see how bad he's hit.

"Kelly!" Casey gasps as he quickly rushes back a few feet to Severide's side, dropping to his knees as Marcus charges toward them. "Where are…"

"It's not that b…Matt look out!" is all Severide manages before Marcus grabs the hood of Casey's jacket and gives it a good tug backward; forcing the two friends to separate. Severide's bloody fingers frantically try to find the gun as Casey twists around in Marcus's grasp, trying to escape; Benny unable to fire off a shot from his location in fear of hitting Casey and being held back from charging Marcus due to Ron watching him closely.

Foregoing the gun, Severide's hands quickly reach out to grab Casey's boot, yanking it toward him and uttering an angry gasp as the fresh wound on his leg reminds him he needs medical attention right now. But thanks to the shooting pains his arms fail him and Casey is pulled away from his grasp.

"Matt!" Severide growls as he tries to get to his knees and then find the gun; his lips gasping as some of the icy snow and hard dirt teases his angry wound.

Casey feels himself slipping on the cold surface as he tries to get himself free of Marcus's grasp; not wanting to be a hostage in an angry and somewhat pointless standoff. Marcus kicks out, thankfully missing Casey's chest but forcing Casey to stumble as they near a large tree. Casey's hands claw at the Marcus's legs, wanting to trip him down long enough for Severide to find the gun.

"Get over…here…" Marcus snaps as he tugs the hood on Casey's jacket once more, pulling him closer toward the tree and further away from Severide.

Marcus fires off a shot that nearly misses Severide's arm as he tries for the gun; Benny firing off a shot close to Marcus forcing him to miss his son; Casey's struggling frame, however, in the way of Marcus's frame and not allowing Benny to take any kind of shot.

With time against him, Severide bites back another painful gasp as his open flesh pulls a bit further at he stretches to get the gun. But just as his fingers reach the weapon, another shot is heard; the bullet striking the earth a few feet from Severide's hand and making him pull back. A third shooter had re-entered the game; forcing all five current participants to stop and frantically search for the new player.

The distraction allows Marcus to pull Casey's flailing frame behind the tree; allowing Benny to dart behind a tree closer to Ron but not allow Severide to get the gun, the mysterious shooter making sure he remained unarmed.

Scrambling to get to safety himself, Severide leaves a small trail of blood droplets in the fresh snow as he manages to get behind a tree, press his back up against it and clench down tight on his jaw as he wraps his scarf around the open wound to stop the blood flow.

"Looks like you and your boys are in trouble!" Marcus shouts at Benny as he tries to keep Casey in check.

Knowing that if he didn't get away there was a good chance he could die, Casey lands a hard elbow to Marcus's stomach, forcing his angry captor's body to double forward. Severide takes a deep breath, pushes himself upright and bolts in Casey's direction; Benny watching frantically as another shot keeps Ron pinned behind his tree.

"Who the hell…" Benny growls in frustration.

Marcus hits Casey in the temple with the butt end of his gun, temporarily dazing the struggling Lieutenant and forcing him to sag to his knees; Severide pouncing from behind. Severide's hands frantically grab at the gun, another shot adding to the audible grunts and piercing a piece of wood a foot over the top of Severide and Marcus's head; both of them ducking instinctively.

"He shot at you too!" Severide shouts as Casey's arms wrap around Marcus's legs. However, the actions cause Marcus to stumble forward; Casey's face automatically cringing as Severide yells in pain as Marcus's boot lands on his open wound.

With his grasp off the gun, Severide steps back, clutching his leg and breathing hard; Marcus regrouping and yanking Casey backward with him.

"Get up already!" Marcus hisses at Casey as he pulls him upright, Casey's head pounding from the hit; his arms slow to come up and try to pull himself free. He aims the gun at Severide, prompting the rescue squad Lieutenant to halt in his tracks.

"I'm taking him with me…you try anything and I'll kill him!" Marcus states angrily as he pushes the gun into Casey's neck, his lips offering an angry snarl at Severide's concerned gaze.

"Look…it's over…" Severide pants as he tries to steady his wobbly stance, his hands held slightly upright in mid-air. "Let him go."

"He's coming with me. I'll call you and tell you where the body is!" Marcus counters in a gruff tone as he takes another step to the left. Telling himself that the man with the high powered sniper rifle was on his side – the fourth man they were supposed to meet up here; that he can take his hostage and now he'd have his back covered, Marcus prepares to move.

Marcus's hand had grabbed the back of the tea towel still wrapped around Casey's neck from earlier and starts to tug; Casey instantly feeling his oxygen being cut off and his lungs gasping for air.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Stop it!" Severide shouts; Benny picking up the anxiety in his son's voice but cursing the fact he can't fully see what's happening due to the large trees in the way.

"Kelly! What's going on?"

"He's choking Matt!"

Marcus pulls back with Casey's struggling frame in his grasp; his body finally stepping out from behind the tree and allowing the hidden sniper to finally make a move.

"Can't…breathe…" Casey begs in a tormented whisper as Marcus offers one last evil glare at a helpless Severide.

"Say…goodbye."

***bang***

"NO!" Severide shouts as he watches in horror as both Marcus's and Casey's frame fall to the ground; his feet unable to get to his friend's side fast enough. "Casey!" He states frantically as he grabs the gun from Marcus's limp hand and tosses it behind him; kneeling at Casey's side in hopes of untangling him from his captor's grasp.

"Kelly…" Casey sputters.

"Yeah hold on…" Severide replies as he finally pulls him free, allowing Casey to roll onto his side and greedily suck in a few mouthfuls of fresh air, coughing heavily after each one. "Just breathe…" he gently pats him on the back.

"I'm…okay," Casey offers a hoarse whisper as he looks at Severide, now on his butt and then the thigh wound. "Here…" he tells him as he undoes the tea towel from around his neck and hands it to Severide, allowing him to wrap it tightly around his leg to stem the blood flow.

"Trust me its not bad…just looks worse from the fight. What the hell was that all about? Can you see anyone?"

Casey looks in the direction the sniper bullet had come, pulling back with a head shake. "Nothing."

"He stopped me from getting the gun but then shot Marcus?"

"I don't get it either," Casey states as he grabs the gun that Marcus had used earlier. "Stay here…"

"Matt…"

"I gotta help your dad."

"Okay be careful…who knows who's out there or who's side he's on."

"I will."

Casey looks around the other side of the tree and spies Benny and tries to get his attention. He picks up a rock and tosses it toward him, quickly ducking back as the noise draws out Ron; firing off a shot in his direction.

"That was close," Severide groans as Casey purse his lips and frowns. "I'm a better shot."

"We have to draw out Ron."

"I'll try to make a break…"

"Kelly, you're shot and…a better shot," Casey hands him the gun. "I'll make the break for it and draw out Ron. If you see him…just don't miss."

"On three…" Severide instructs as Casey nods and prepares to run; hoping to draw Ron out from behind the tree to fire and enable either Benny or Kelly or both to fire a shot and end the deadly hunting game for good.

Casey takes a deep breath and prepares to make a break for it; Severide lining up the area Ron is and preparing to fire. But just as Casey takes a step out from behind the tree; the fourth and final shot rings out.

***bang***

Three people hold their breath; one takes his last.

Casey turns and looks at Severide before both 51 Lieutenants turn to see Ron's body fall out from behind the tree a few yards from where Benny now comes out from hiding. However, not able to see who's there and if they were friend or foe; Benny ducks back behind his tree as do Casey and Severide.

"Who is that?"

"Damn I can't see anyone. Dad's okay though," Severide comments as he very cautiously peers out from behind the tree; squinting into the distance, but seeing nothing. "Whoever is out there is well hidden."

"And one hell of a shot," Casey adds. "He missed us on purpose."

"But he stopped me from getting the gun – twice."

"Maybe he didn't want you to kill anyone," Casey suggests with a heavy frown.

"Why because I'd take away his fun?" Severide retorts with a small wince.

"We need to get that leg looked at but if we dare to move…"

"We're dead," Severide adds heavily. "I won't bleed out. But we can't stay here. He moved to take out Ron…we could…" Severide stops and gasps just as Benny appears and crouches down beside them. "Dad!"

"Figured if he could get to Ron without us seeing, I'd be dead if he wanted me to be," Benny suggests in truth.

"Who are these guys?" Casey asks angrily.

"I don't know but you boys need to get inside, get warm and get fixed up."

"Think we can chance getting back to the cabin?"

"I'll help Kelly…you cover us," Casey suggests as he hands Benny Marcus's gun; Benny not having taken the chance to try to get Ron's.

"Let's go," Benny nods as he takes the gun in his left hand; Casey putting Severide's arm around his shoulder. His brain would push past his own throbbing chest aches in favor of getting to the cabin and getting inside.

"Ready," Casey asks quietly; getting a nod of approval from Severide to proceed. Casey peers out from behind the tree into the eerily quiet landscape before them and then nods to Severide that it was time to go; Benny right behind them and then on their side to cover their escape.

They near the cabin and all three stop behind the large debris pile.

"You okay?" Benny asks his son in concern.

"Yeah fine…just wanna put my leg up. Think we can make it?" Severide asks a little breathlessly.

"Think our guy has left yet?" Casey wonders the same time as Severide asks his question. The three of them start to scan the area behind them; but each knowing the skill of the man in the shadows, that if he so wanted, the three of them would have easily been picked off until all three were also dead; six bodies in total – not three.

"Think he's gone. Okay we go one at a time. Matt you go first," Benny directs as Casey and Severide finally detach. "Run and don't look back."

Casey nods before he turns, lines up the open front door in his sights and then starts out; his heart racing and head pounding but his brain urging him to run faster than he ever has and don't look back. He races up the two small steps and into the cabin, racing for his phone and placing another call for help.

"I need a drink…" Severide pants as Casey rushes to his friend's side to help him into a chair, away from any window; Benny enters last. But just before Benny can say anything, the air is once again punctuated with a 'cracking' sound, a bullet fired into the air and forcing all three to duck for cover; the front door slammed shut and bolted.

"I texted for help again," Casey tells them in a low tone as he and Severide crouch behind the two easy chairs; Benny hiding behind the door to the small entranceway closet.

"Damn I can't see where the shot came from," Benny huffs as he pulls away from the window. The three of them remain where they are for about twenty minutes until the silent area outside is once again shattered by an all too familiar sound.

"Sirens…" Severide breathes a sigh of relief as he finally allows himself to sag to the floor in a relaxed position. But the three of them remain hidden until they are told to come out; each of them coming out in turn, unarmed, the two guns left inside for the police to gather.

Benny talks to the police as Severide and Casey get tended to by the medics; none of them wanting to go to the hospital and arguing back that they had one more day to relax and had certainly earned it after all this.

"We found tracks by the road and up north. Guy was on foot but is gone. Looks like he made his way to the road and his tracks disappear. Obviously he had some mode of transport waiting. They ever say what they wanted?" The police officer wonders.

"Money, food and a getaway car. Who are they? Where did they come from?"

"Southeast as far as we can tell. But we also find it odd that they came up this way on foot. We ran the name of the first guy Marcus…seems to fit the description of Marcus Jones. Wanted on a several charges, including aggravated assault, illegal firearms possession, kidnapping and some minor stuff. Am sure the other two will come up with the same list of goodies on their resumes."

"We're just glad it's over and we survived," Casey states as he holds the medical icepack up to his throbbing forehead.

"Thanks, I'll be okay," Severide insists as he pulls away after the medic had finished cleaning and stitching up his leg.

"Yes he's always been stubborn."

"I learnt it from someone," Severide jokes with his father as Casey offers them a small strained smile.

"We'll be fine unless you need anything more from us," Benny mentions to the officer as both Casey and Severide turn to head back inside.

"We'll call you if we need anything else. This area though is still a crime scene so until the coroner and my team are finished you'll all have to stay inside."

"No arguments here," Severide offers a friendly slap to Casey's back as they both head into the cabin; Benny following behind and the door is closed once again.

XXXXXXXX

"How's the head?" Severide asks Casey some time later, after they had all cleaned up and changed in to drier clothes.

"Hard as ever," Casey huffs as he slumps down onto the couch a few feet from were Severide was sitting with his injured leg up and resting on the wooden coffee table. "How's the leg?"

"Won't be dancing anytime soon."

"You dance?" Casey wonders with a frown as he glances over at his friend.

"Uh…not really," Severide retorts with a small snicker. "Do you?"

"More of a watcher really."

"Ask my dad if he likes to dance," Severide suggests with a small smile; Benny outside talking to the last police officer before he leaves; the cabin and surrounding area once again belonging to them.

"Are you setting me up for a joke?" Casey inquires as Severide shakes his head. "Wonder how they got up here. Like the officer said…it's pretty remote and they were on foot."

"An odd place to be with their list of charges. Nothing to steal up here."

"Well aggravated assault fits if they didn't get what they wanted…which they didn't," Casey groans as his fingers gingerly touch his forehead as Severide twists his head to look at Casey a few seconds later after he had fallen silent. "'Glad your dad was here to help," Casey mentions with a small sigh.

"I heard what that creep Marcus said about you saying goodbye to your dad and all."

"It was…nothing."

"Can I ask how you and your dad…you know parted?"

"Was…well kinda special guess," Casey shrugs as he allows his mind to drift back in time, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Think we had made plans to go and see a ballgame or something. I remember him saying Christie was busy with her boyfriend, at the time, and it would just be the two of us. And then…" Casey pauses as his hands rub his face and he sinks a bit lower on the couch. "I went home…mom and dad had been arguing for the better part of the week over the phone and one time in person when he dropped by. Just stupid stuff really. I think he wanted the break – just the two of us."

"Woulda been fun."

"Yeah…it would have," Casey nods. "I came home in a rush…wanted to tell Christie which seats dad had got us to the game and…and left the damn key on the table. I just slapped it down in haste and never have before…he told me not to give it to her but…"

"Matt you can't blame yourself."

"I know," Casey replies back with a tight lipped smile. "Never got to that game. Yankees were in town. He always wanted to go see them but…never did," his tone dies out in misery as he takes a deep breath and then looks over at his friend. "I never got to say goodbye. Was just a normal conversation…left saying I'd see him on the weekend and that was it. Never got real closure."

"Sorry."

"It's over right?" Casey kinda brushes it off; his tone and subsequent question begging his friend to drop the subject. "So why should I ask your dad how come he likes to dance?"

But before Severide can add to his earlier comment, Benny comes through the door and looks at them both in suspect.

"What'd I miss?"

"Matt wants to know why you like to…"

"I do not," Casey interrupts with a groan as Severide snickers.

"Is he causing trouble again?"

"Yes," Casey smirks.

"Matt wants to know why you like to dance so much."

"He does?" Benny arches his brows at Casey who shakes his head.

"I'm obviously on the bad end of a family joke here."

"Kelly says I look like an epileptic scarecrow," Benny replies to which Severide offers a hearty laugh. "But see he's only jealous because he can't dance at all."

"Won't is more like it," Severide grins in return.

"Course you know it is a matter of perspective and at least _he_ tries," Casey looks over with a serious expression to Severide.

"Suck up."

"What?" Casey lightly argues back as Benny watches the two grown men bicker back and forth like two boys.

"I'd hit you with a pillow right now but your heads in the way," Severide remarks with a dry snicker as Casey just laughs and reaches for a small pillow, threatening to hit Severide for his lame comment. "You know you'd lose at wrestling so you resort to this?"

"Lose? I don't think so."

"Ah you truck guys," Severide boasts. "Even with this leg out of commission I could still pin you."

"I'm taking pity on you right now," Casey taunts back. "Truck's where it's at."

"Secretly you want to be squad," Severide throws back to which Casey deadpans.

"The secret is out," Casey stops before they both look up to see Benny watching in amusement. "I don't want to be squad," he reaffirms and the three of them laugh. "So what else did the police say?"

"He's changing the subject because he knows he'd lose," Severide snickers as Casey goes to protest, being verbally cut off by Benny.

"They still couldn't figure out how those three made their way up here as there are no other foot tracks around the area except ours and theirs," Benny informs them.

"So someone dropped them off and told them to find their own way back?" Casey ponders.

"And in doing so found us…" Benny suggests. "Or was told to come here specifically?"

"That's demented," Severide adds as Casey nods in agreement.

"Why here? None of us have ever seen any of them before," Casey states as Severide looks over and shrugs.

"Maybe it was because this place looked lived in? They saw the light…no others around for miles and figured why not those city slickers," Benny answers. "Just glad it ended when it did."

"But who do we thank? That mystery man split well before the cops showed up so it wasn't the sirens that chased him away," Severide muses.

"Maybe he figured if he stormed the place we'd be ready for him," Casey adds.

"Yeah…maybe," Severide agrees with a heavy frown. "Either way…glad it's over."

"Me too," Benny acknowledges firmly. "Okay…so who's up for a little snowball fight?" He teases as both boys look up and then at the same time each grab a small pillow and toss it at Benny and then give each other a high five. "I see how it works now."

"Well truck and squad do beat engine," Severide teases his father.

"You both started there don't you forget," Benny warns as he heads into the kitchen.

"Any chance they deliver pizza up here?" Casey inquires.

"Sniper pizza delivery service? You take your life in your hands ordering with us," Severide snickers as Casey shakes his head and Benny tosses both pillows back to Casey to hits Severide in the chest with one.

"Boy is he on."

"Can we blame the fresh air?" Casey counters as Severide offers a small snicker in return. "I don't mind making dinner."

"You two did most of the work last night…I'll prepare the last supper," Benny jokes, Severide looking in haste at Casey as he offers a small swallow and tight smile.

"What would you do for a week up here with no TV?" Severide quickly changes the subject; wanting to yell at his dad to not make anymore insensitive comments around Matt. But he knows inside that his father's lame jokes aren't offered maliciously and he wonders if his father would even remember that Matt's mother killed his father. He knew before…probably wouldn't put two and two together, Severide inwardly huffs.

"Read?" Casey suggests.

"You bond with nature," Benny tosses at them from the kitchen.

"What like hug a tree or something?"

"After you shoot a deer," Casey reminds Severide. "Ever killed a deer?"

"Shot at them a few times," Severide confesses in truth.

"Never killed?"

"Kelly can't kill Bambi."

"Dad…" Severide growls as Casey looks over in amusement.

"Bambi? As in the Disney cartoon?" Casey's turn to tease.

"No the stripper I had last night…course the Disney movie," Severide huffs as Benny smiles at them.

"So you were saying about you big bad squad guys?" Casey folds his arm over his chest and asks directly.

"Better sleep with one eye open tonight," Severide warns as Casey nods and smiles. "'sides it's harder than it looks. First you have to…" his voice trails off as he goes into his explanation about why he couldn't at the last minute kill the innocent deer looking back at him.

Supper is finally made and the three of them gather around the table to enjoy the meal, beer and to talk of course more about the harrowing day's events.

"Damn lighters," Casey grumbles as he puts one more log on the fire before him and Severide finally turn in, Benny already in bed snoring away.

"Not surprised they thought of this place with him sounding like that," Severide groans as they close the door to their bedroom as a sound buffer to Benny's snoring.

"Yeah I think…" Casey starts and then stops; silence building as he sits up and then starts to feel down toward the bottom of his sleeping bag. "You didn't…" he says as Severide utters a hearty laugh. "The fresh air has definitely affected you. What is it?"

"A rock…couldn't find a real frog."

"Funny. I will…get you back," Casey promises as he reaches for the small light to turn it off. But just before he does, his phone buzzes and he's quick to reach for it and pull up the message, Severide peering over the top in wonder.

"What is that?" Severide asks looking at the odd picture.

"It's…Otis's ice cubes," Casey snorts as he flips to the next picture which shows a less than amused Mouch with Otis standing behind him with an ice cube tray and two missing slots. The caption reading…'_Otis 1 – refrigerator – 0.'_

"Why are they kinda brown?" Severide queries.

"He used outside water," Casey replies dryly. "This is what they do on their downtime. Ruin perfectly good ice cube trays."

"So much for the cold weather only affecting me," Severide tosses at Casey.

"Just means we'll never hear the end of those damn cubes."

"Hey maybe Hermann can invest in Otis the human ice cube maker," Severide laughs; Casey joining in, the two of them offering snide comments about the lame attempt at making ice cubes outside and the even lamer notion that it actually worked.

"Don't suggest it, he actually might," Casey retorts as he places his phone back on the table and then turns off the light.

"So…think you'd come up here again?" Severide wonders as they both settle in for the night in the darkened room.

"Two conditions."

"Two? Wow kinda steep…okay what are they?" Severide ventures to ask.

"No hand guns…in fact no guns period."

"I'm not much of a hunter. And two?"

"You bring the movie Bambi," he chuckles.

"Here I thought you'd toss in a wrestling contest."

"No contest…you'd lose," Casey utters proudly.

"You better sleep with one eye open."

"Or what?" Casey goads. The two of them engage in a few more minutes of friendly banter before the very trying day finally beckons them to sleep; the two of them happily fading into darkness and worrying more about what they'd have for supper the following night than what the danger the next trip might hold out.

XXXXXXXX

But in the darkness…not to far away…a figure in black sits comfortably in a custom hide…his sharp vision watching the last light in the cabin go out. His skilled fingers reach for his phone, flipping a switch and bringing it to life.

_'You sent three men to do my job and the score is Severide 1 – you 0. When you are done wasting money call me.'_

He sends the text and then turns back to the cabin and narrows his gaze.

"Next time," he hisses in an undertone as the area around him fades to black.

* * *

**A/N: ***evil grin* muwhahhaha okay sorry blame the muse! I wasn't sure if I should just extend this story or bring back a sequel…SO I AM EXTENDING IT! lol okay that was the muse being excited and well we hope you all are also for a few more chappies! I wanted to throw in a bit of a loop so it wasn't just some random attack (well we know that but the boys don't hehe). So obviously the mysterious man knows Benny or was hired by someone who does and the boys weren't part of the deal – yet. *wink* so please do review and let me know what you thought (and if you even wanted it extended!) and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you are all still liking Hidden Agenda's last update (did Casey really quit? hmmm)


	4. Watching from the Shadows

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 4 – Watching from the Shadows**

* * *

Casey wakes the next morning; his lips uttering a soft groan when he stretches and feels the aftereffects from yesterday's harrowing ordeal. Not wanting to wake his sleeping bunk mate, Casey very quietly slips from the warm sleeping bag and stands up, frowning at Severide's empty spot before he turns and leaves the room. He offers a silent smirk to Benny's snoring and heads for the front door, shoving his bare feet into his boots and grabbing his heavy coat.

"Morning," Severide greets him as he looks up as Casey nears the bench on the front porch of the cabin.

"Didn't sleep well?" Casey inquires as he looks down at Severide's leg. "Leg okay?"

"A bit sore this morning but otherwise okay. And I just got up. Guess when you work for a living it's hard to sleep in," Severide smirks as he casts a silent innuendo toward his sleeping father. "I swear he'd sleep through a nuclear war."

"Your mom ever complain about it?"

"Which one?" Severide smirks as he looks down at his hands. "Maybe. Told him the fourth should be deaf."

"Think he'd get married again?"

"Damn he better not," Severide chuckles nervously before he frowns. "Marriage to him was…just something to do you know? Wasn't there most of the time…mom…my real mother always accused him of being married to the job; so did his second wife…and third. I agree with them but then…maybe I'm the same way."

"Aren't we all? Maybe it comes with the profession," Casey suggests as he leans back on the bench with a small frown.

"How'd you sleep?" Severide inquires.

"With one eye open," Casey chuckles; Severide's face softening. "You um…ever see your mom?"

"My mom mom? Yeah sometimes. The others…no. It was always…I'm Benny, I'm a big hero fire fighter and oh yeah…here's my kid. So back to me…" Severide's voice trails off with a small nervous laugh. "But no matter what you say about his in your face personality…he loved his job and was damn good at it."

"Why doesn't he teach now?"

"Ask him," Severide suggests as Casey rolls his eyes.

"Not falling for that again," Casey retorts.

"Not a joke this time. Even I don't know. He's been asked…more than once. Personally I think he just burnt himself out and now…just wants to try to do something normal," Severide shrugs. "I don't know. I do like this place though. Well…"

"Aside from yesterday," Casey carefully interjects as Severide nods and offers a small smile.

"Yeah still can't figure that one," Severide huffs as he finally leans back; both of them looking out into the snowy white stillness before them. "After breakfast we'll take a walk down to…"

"A walk?" Casey arches his brows in surprise.

"My leg is fine."

"We can take the walk next time," Casey argues back.

"Next time."

"Yeah you know next time…beer…Bambi…" he snickers.

"Oh and you're telling me there isn't a movie that still makes you get all weepy?"

"Not really."

"Liar," Severide jokes. "Old Yeller?"

"And if I tell you, what guarantee do I have that it won't be all over the house tomorrow?" Casey wonders.

"I'm not 12. So which movie? Independence Day? You know for the bad acting," Severide laughs as they start into a conversation about lame movies; neither of them having any clue of the determined set of eyes watching them intently from a discreet distance.

"Morning boys!" Benny greets them with a wide grin. "Did you at least sleep in a bit?"

"Seven count?" Casey looks up with a small yawn.

"We work for a living," Severide tosses out as Benny glares back before he ducks back inside to start breakfast. Both of them linger outside a bit longer before slowly getting up and heading inside to get dressed and get the day started.

"This place officially opens next weekend," Benny reminds them as they pack up about mid-day.

"Neither of us hunt," Casey replies as he drops his stuff by the door.

"Bring some beers...some girls…or if either of you just want to come up here to get away for a few hours. Kelly gave you the spare key, Matt?"

"Yeah he did thanks," Casey nods as he puts the key onto his key ring and then back in his pocket.

"Well guy's…it was an…_interesting_ weekend," Benny remarks with a strained frown. "Next time will be boring compared to this," he utters fatefully.

"Can't wait," Severide looks at Casey with a mocking glare as Casey rewards his friends antics with a small snicker; Benny turning around to see two instantly serious expressions looking back at him in wonder. "Troublemakers…the both of you," Benny nods before he picks up his stuff and heads outside.

"I'll drive back," Casey volunteers as he takes the key's to Severide's car, both of them grabbing their stuff and heading outside into the cool late morning air; Benny going back to lock up for good. The two of them say their goodbye's to Benny and then Severide's Camaro and Benny's truck pull away from the cabin; not giving a second glance to the invisible figure that watches them fade into the distance.

"Can I stay with you?" Severide inquires with a small smirk as they near Casey's home.

"Sure?" Casey looks over in wonder. "Why?"

"Shay is going to just…dang her in mothering mode is beyond scary," Severide jokes as Casey nods and smiles. "Luckily it wasn't that bad and I should only be off one day."

"Were you serious about next weekend?" Casey inquires as he stops Severide's car outside his house.

"That place is nice in the summer with the lake and all but…but yeah it's kinda magical in the winter. No dad…just us…some beer…poker and Bambi," he laughs.

"Sure," Casey nods. "Maybe I'll try the top bunk."

"Told you…I like being on top," Severide grins as Casey just purses his lips and shakes his head. The two of them talk a bit longer before finally parting ways; Severide going home to Shay's predicted mothering and Casey to his quiet abode.

A few hours later, Casey carries his supper into the living room, pausing to look at a picture of him as a young teen with his father on some outdoor adventure and can't help but offer a small smile. "He woulda liked the cabin," Casey mutters as he slumps down into his favorite chair, dinner on the small tray table and reaches for the remote. His lips offer a very hearty laugh as he pauses on the Disney channel and their offering of Bambi.

"Next weekend…should be more relaxing than this one," he mutters before he starts into his dinner and then calls it an early night.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I am almost afraid to ask what that is," Casey shakes his head as he arrives at Firehouse 51 early the next morning; staring at a small fridge outside with a sign on it saying 'Ronny'. "Ronny?"

"As in Ronny the refrigerator," Otis declares proudly as Hermann gives Casey an exasperated expression.

"What happened to your head?" Hermann nods to the purplish bump atop Casey's right eye.

"Walked into a lead pipe. What is this?" Casey quickly tries to change the subject.

"Don't ask."

"I'm going to ask. Why is it outside?"

"Oh don't worry this is one I found and…it's not running."

"Pardon?"

"He's using the natural cold temperature to…"

"Make ice cubes," Otis grins as he pulls open the small door and Casey bends down to see a few rows of plastic trays filled with regular colored water. "Ronny the refrigerator," Otis declares in triumph.

"It's totally green," Hermann adds with a frown.

"Hermann…don't tell me he's asked you to invest."

"Hey I might be an investment dupe but this…no way," Hermann insists as Otis gives him a small glare.

"My next question…why are you making so many ice cubes?" Casey dares to ask.

"Well…I figured maybe you know with that blender in the back…slushy drinks or…it's a cool idea."

"He's running out of things for his podcast," Hermann snickers.

"Work too boring for you?" Casey teases as he slaps Otis on the back and carries on inside; the two members of his team still outside arguing about the natural ice cube maker. He heads back toward the locker room and rounds the corner only to enter the same time as Shay and stop.

"You guys were shot at?" She lightly hisses as Casey nods and continues.

"How's Kelly's leg?" Casey asks Shay.

"Fine. You tell anyone else?"

"Cops think it must have been a case of mistaken identity otherwise I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"Make a big deal of what?" Cruz inquires.

"Matt and Kelly were shot at on the weekend," Shay announces.

"Thanks," Casey huffs as Cruz looks at him in shock. "It was a case of mistaken identity."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Where's Kelly this morning?"

"At home with his leg up…his shot leg," Shay retorts as Capp and Hadley enter. "You gotta at least tell his team."

"Kelly didn't tell them?"

"He wanted you to have all the fun," she grins as the other squad members look at Casey in wonder.

"Tell us what?" Capp asks in haste.

"Where's Kelly?"

"At home…he will be back tomorrow."

"He was shot," Cruz interjects as Casey looks at him with a small frustrated glare.

"I need to see Boden," Casey pulls away and heads for the Chief's office.

"Glad you both are okay. Benny?"

"He didn't get hit at all. Someone took out the gunman and now they're looking for the other gunman but we'll leave it with them to handle. So much for a relaxing weekend," Casey muses dryly.

"You okay to go on shift today?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Won't be leaping tall buildings though."

"Save it for another day. And Kelly?"

"The bullet was just a nasty graze so he should be back in tomorrow."

"Course he will be," Boden sighs.

Casey leaves the Chief's office and heads back into the common area where the teams are now buzzing about the two Lieutenant's less than quiet weekend; Casey finally able to deflect the topic when Pouch grabs a hold of one of Otis's not quite frozen ice cube trays and makes a mess on the floor with the slushy watery bits.

Just as Casey sits down his phone buzzes and he quickly pulls it to read the text from his missing friend.

_'At home bored watching Bambi on PPV.'_

Casey's lips offer a small snicker as the rest of the team joins him. Half way through their breakfast, the alarm sounds, calling them all into action and putting their meal on hold.

_"Engine 51…truck 81…squad 3…ambulance 67…townhouse fire at…"_

"Alright let's go!" Casey shouts as he hops into the front seat of the truck, seconds before Cruz pulls out of the large bay doors. With nothing much else on his mind but the impending task, Casey doesn't notice the rather mundane sedan following at a discreet distance; the large red truck with its sirens blaring not an easy target to miss.

Casey jumps out and then looks at the smoky confusion before him, Boden heading for the person who had escaped the house and then telling them what was needed.

"Okay Hermann, Mouch with me! Cruz you take Mills and Otis around the back to…" his voice trails off as he glances over at Capp giving orders to the squad team and feeling a small inner sense of loss at not having Severide at his side. Without wasting another second, all of them scramble into work mode; racing for the burning townhouse with their tools and gear ready.

About an hour later, Casey pulls off his mask and leans against the front of his truck, watching Hadley emerge with Cruz at his side; the fire out, two occupants en route to the ER and the Chief finishing up with the neighbours. Casey's fingers fumble with something and he bends down to pick it up; but as he leans back up he notices the burgundy sedan a few car lengths back, the driver's body turned to him but his face obscured by the visor.

"Hey Casey," Mills voice breaks his thoughts as he approaches; Casey's attention shifting to his candidate, answering the question but then when he looks back the sedan is gone. Shrugging it off as nothing, Casey slowly stands up and starts to help pack up the gear so the trucks can get back to home base, recharged and ready for action once more.

"She was looking all over for this," Severide thanks Casey as he hands him Shay's phone later that night. "Any tough calls?"

"Besides Otis having to scold Pouch for turning an ice tray into a strainer? Nope pretty quiet day," Casey smirks. "How's the leg?"

"As bored as I was today," Severide groans as he heads back into the kitchen. "You might as well stay for dinner."

"Shay still mothering you?" Casey smirks as he Severide turns and gives him an eye roll.

"Don't get me started. Must be hormonal," he snickers as he hands Casey a beer. "So tell me more about this new ice cube venture."

"I swear by the end of the week, Otis will have convinced Hermann to buy a whole bunch of the stupid little things. Ronny the refrigerator," Casey jokes as he takes a few swigs of his beer.

"No way he named it?" Severide chuckles. "What's he going to do with it the summer? Cook meat?"

"Don't even suggest it," Casey groans as he picks at the morsels before him. Shay soon arrives and the three of them enjoy a light dinner and a few drinks before its time to call it a night; Casey heading for home and Severide to his own bed to put in an early night so he'd be rested for the following day.

XXXXXXXX

"Trust me Chief, I'm okay," Severide insists early the next morning. "Was just a heavy graze, no bullet to even pull out."

"Okay but you make sure if you're carrying someone and you feel it about to give way you call for help."

"Will do," Severide nods as he heads out of Boden's office and rejoins his team with a wide grin.

"King of BS," Capp slaps Severide on the back as Casey nears.

"How's the human ice cube maker?" Severide teases Casey.

"He's out there sweet talking it," Mouch deadpans. "If he talks nicely to it, it'll freeze faster."

"Hey it's better than having a whole line up of those stupid little trays in the back yard," Hermann groans as Casey looks at him in wonder. "No…I'm not investing. Just saying."

"By the end of the week you'll be in a happy little threesome with Otis and his stupid little trays," Mouch smirks as Hermann groans.

"Just don't use any department issue appliances," Casey reminds Otis as he enters the room.

"Hey, it's a big hit with the local kids," Otis grins.

"They got any money?" Hermann asks dryly. The friendly banter continues until the first alarm of the day sounds and all of them rush for their respective rigs and out into the cool morning air.

"Severide! Got one trapped here!" Casey shouts as an inside heat blast suddenly strikes him from behind, sending him pitching forward onto his knees.

_"Back door just slammed shut!"_

"Casey's still inside! Get it open!" Severide shouts as he rushes toward the door, praying he'd get to his friend and the waiting victim in time.

_"Door's back open!"_

_"Let's move!" _

"Here…take him," Casey offers a bit out of breath as he helps Severide pull the young boy free and hands him off to Severide who turns and rushes back outside. "Mouch! Where's the damn hose!"

_"Seconds behind you!"_

Casey feels a few cool droplets creeping inside his thick uniform and mixing with his heated sweat as they slowly slide down his taut spine. But cool heads prevail and soon they are slowly heading back to their trucks, masks off and despite the cold, taking in a few hearty breaths of fresh air.

Just as Severide nears him, Casey looks up at one kid shouting to another to come and see the fire trucks and notices something oddly familiar.

"Matt?" Severide's wondering tone inquires as he stops beside him. "What is it?"

"That car…"

"Which one?"

"The burgundy one there behind the white van."

"Yeah what about it?"

"It…no I just could have sworn I saw it yesterday."

"Really? Same car?" Severide matches Casey's gaze as they both look at the car in wonder. "Hey Chief…they say what the cause of the fire was?" Severide calls out. But just as Boden approaches them, the sedan slowly backs up, ducks into an alley and disappears.

"What's going on?"

"What was the cause of fire?"

"Think it was a cigarette after all. Why?"

"No…it's nothing," Casey answers in haste. "Glad it's out."

"Let's get back to base and warm up."

"Copy," Casey replies softly as he watches Boden leave and then turns to Severide with a small frown.

"Probably just some guy who likes to watch fires."

"Or firemen?" Casey smirks.

"Yeah…that's just creepy. Come on," Severide slaps Casey on the back. "First round of ice cubes is on me."

"Funny," Casey deadpans as they head for their trucks. Casey gets into the front passenger seat of Truck 81 and looks around for the out of place sedan – not seeing it again for the rest of the day. _Maybe it was nothing,_ Casey muses to himself at the end of the day as he heads for his truck.

Having left a few minutes earlier, Severide wraps his scarf around his neck and heads outside, slowly heading toward his car in the darkened parking lot. He hears a loud horn blast and looks up, not really giving the distinct truck blast a second thought. But just before he looks away, he notices something – also oddly familiar.

"What the hell?" Severide mutters as he looks a bit harder, wondering if that dark sedan he's looking at with the lone occupant in the front seat was the same one from earlier that day. Looks the same? _Am I losing it or just channeling Casey's paranoia?_

"Kelly?" Casey's voice pulls his gaze away to watch his friend approach. "Everything okay?"

Severide turns back to see the car now gone and then turns back to Casey with a frown but still nods. "Yeah…just tired. And cold," he adds with a small smile.

"Supposed to last a few more weeks. See you tomorrow," Casey huffs as he pulls on his warm gloves. They both part ways and head for their separate homes; the mysterious dark sedan still lingering in the back of their minds but not really pondered for the rest of the night.

But that didn't mean that the mysterious watcher wasn't returning them the favor. He thinks back to his now employer's excuse about them making the mistake of hiring Marcus Jones and his employer not thinking that Marcus would be stupid enough to bring others with him for a simple hit. He had correctly argued back that they had hired an amateur to do a professional's job and now it would cost them extra.

"Goodnight Kelly…Matthew…" he whispers from his darkened hiding spot just as his phone buzzes to life. He quickly reaches for it and reads the message with an invisible pout of disappointment.

_'My price is only for one – the father. I'm not paying for the boys. Sorry to spoil your fun.'_

_'I'll make it enjoyable. Some things I do like to do for free. I want what we agreed upon in my account by Friday or I stay in town and take in a hockey game.'_

_'Remember my terms.'_

_'I believe we have a deal.'_

He sends his last text and then slowly pulls away from Firehouse 51 and disappears into the dark of night.

XXXXXXXX

By the time the end of the week rolls around the mystery car wasn't spotted again and both of them shrugged it off as someone who was bored and just wanted to see a few local fire fighters in action and then got even more bored and moved on.

"Seriously what were you thinking?" Severide lightly growls as he nears Casey in the locker room that Friday night.

"I wasn't…" Casey groans as he looks away and shakes his head. "Figured the beam was…"

"The damn beam was on fire!" Severide hisses and then quickly calms as Casey turns to him with a small defeated glance.

"We were out of time," Casey offer somewhat weakly.

"You could have died."

"I know…I know okay…I know," Casey sighs as he pulls his locker door open and then twists his head and looks over at Severide in wonder. "Trip cancelled?"

"Seriously you play that lost look really well," Severide shakes his head.

"Christie always said that," Casey softly chuckles. "Used to drive her nuts when dad would give in to me sometimes."

"I can so see you milking that."

"Had to when I could. Being the older brother I was usually to blame for most stuff. "

"I can also see that."

"So?"

"Yeah the trip is still on. Seriously if I hear one more magical idea having to do with ice cubes I'm gonna stuff Otis inside that damn thing," Severide snickers as he heads back to his locker. "I need this break."

"You know in Otis's weak defense," Casey starts as the two of them grab their winter jackets and head for the doors to go out. "That last slushy Mills made for us was pretty good."

"Okay I'll give you that."

"And there was…"

"Don't push it," Severide banters back as they reach the main doors. "Damn it's cold."

"It's zero degrees, perfect freezing weather," Otis grins. "You two want some…."

"No!" Both Casey and Severide retort at once before they both laugh and carry on their way; Otis giving them a shrug before heads back inside with a new ice-centric idea hoping he can sell to Hermann and Mouch.

"I'll drive tomorrow. Got my snow tires yesterday," Casey volunteers.

"Sounds good."

XXXXXXXX

"So you two are going camping in the woods and neither of you owns a speck of clothing that is camo?" Shay teases Casey early Saturday morning.

"We aren't going hunting. Kelly did you tell her we're not going to hunt?"

"Kelly can't hunt," Shay retorts.

"I _don't_ hunt," Severide corrects her as he heads into the kitchen.

"Is your dad going too?" Shay wonders.

"Not this time. Said he had something to do," Severide tells her with a small shrug as he reaches for a piece of fruit that Shay had just cut up.

"I'd say with just the two of you up there you might burn the place down but…"

"But we're fire experts and so that won't happen," Casey nods firmly.

"Might freeze to death without…"

"The damn lighters. Did you remember to pack them?" Casey asks Severide in haste.

"Damn lighters," he grumbles as Shay watches in amusement before she continues with breakfast. About a half hour later, the two of them offer her a goodbye and then head outside into the lightly snowy day and then onto the highway. They talk about the past week's calls and any preventative actions they could have taken and then just banter in general about the lame weather and their unbeatable hockey team actually being beaten.

"Kelly…isn't that…"

"Yeah it's dad's truck," Severide frowns as they slowly make their way down the snowy path, nearing the cabin. "He said he was busy. Matt…"

"It's no big deal really," Casey insists.

"I know it's just he can be a bit abrasive with all the fatherly stuff at times."

"It's okay. Maybe he's just here to check on something?"

"Yeah maybe. Just wonder why he didn't mention it," Severide replies as Casey stops his truck and they both get out. "Dad?" Severide calls out as they near the front of the cabin. "Dad!"

"Kelly. Hey Matt," Benny greets them as he exits the cabin and heads toward them.

"Everything okay?" Severide asks in haste.

"Seems to be. I got a call from Frank McElheran up the road about smoke coming from the cabin and knew I wasn't up this weekend but when he said he went to check it out a strange car was here and I thought I'd come and see if was hunters or something. But no one's used the fireplace so not sure what he was on about," Benny explains.

"And no one called to rent it?"

"No I figured you two were coming up here."

"Maybe they were just coming to check it out," Casey remarks with a slight frown as he looks over at Severide who shrugs.

"Ah I think he's gone senile," Benny replies rather lightly. "You boys bring dinner?"

"Yeah a couple of steaks why?" Severide wonders.

"Frank has a few fresh moose steaks he said I could have. You two mind if I join you for dinner before heading back? I'll supply the meat."

"We don't mind," Casey replies as Severide looks to him to make the answer for them both.

"Perfect, be back shortly."

"Moose?" Casey looks at Severide with a weak glance.

"Tastes like chicken," Severide smirks as the two of them watch Benny head for his truck and then take his leave; a whispered curse offered not to far away as another plan seems to have been foiled.

_"What the hell are they doing up here?" Their hidden watcher curses as he looks down at his rifle and night goggles before looking back through his binoculars as both boys share a laugh and disappear into the cabin. "Well...good thing I'm adaptable. Now…which one of them do I take care of first?"_

* * *

**A/N:** *eeks*! Okay you knew this story was gonna pack a perilous wallop right? Hehe. But I'll get a few more playful/funny broments in for our boys before the danger heats back up. So who's really watching them? And what is the real motive? Please do leave your thoughts in a review b/c they are golden and you know they keep us writing longer and faster and thanks so much!


	5. Predator & Prey

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 5 – Predator & Prey**

* * *

Hunting came naturally to him…always had; since he was a small boy and was given his first taste of holding a weapon by his father. For him it wasn't the taking of the life he relished as much as it was the hunt…the chase…the art of learning to stalk his prey without being seen…instilling fear in them without them knowing and then lulling them into a false sense of security before he'd make his move and they had a chance to realize their life was over. He had earned awards in the army and was all set to retire with a nearly untarnished and highly distinguished career despite the fact that he wasn't physically ready to retire. But fate wasn't to be kind to the tormented sniper as at the last minute his beloved twin brother stepped in front of his scope, the bullet already left the chamber and he could only watch in sheer horror and misery as he unwillingly took the life of the only person that ever meant anything to him. His brother was his only family. Forever. It had been the two of them only right from the start. Adventure. Freedom. Loyalty. No wives, no children…no pets. Nothing, but the two of them. Now he was alone. Life was purposeless. Empty.

He was sure everyone knew about the tragic accident, despite the fact that the news only said his life was taken as a result of friendly fire, it was in all the papers – briefly. And although he was cleared of any purposeful wrongdoing in the tragic death, he never again functioned normally – his hatred toward life swelled, he requested an early leave citing emotional distress and was given it no questions asked. However, that didn't keep him from silencing his resentment toward the uninformed.

But something changed one night…a few weeks back…he had walked into the bar a few cities away and fate once again showed him a new vengeful path to travel down. One he would willingly take.

_'Oh my god…Josh is that…you're still kickin' I see…'_

_'Benjamin Severide. How the hell are you?'_

_'Kickin'. And where is that no good brother of yours?' _

He wasn't supposed fault him for knowledge he didn't possess and yet he did – in that moment he pronounced sentence; appointing himself the executioner. However…a little voice inside his head, his brother's voice, tried to quell the rising anger; holding him back from delivering a swift beating as he knew it would do nothing good. He would listen this time.

_'He uh…he died in the line of duty. Thought you heard.'_

_'No. Sorry to hear that. Dealing with a few things of my own here.'_

_'How's Kelly?' He asked in mild interest. _

_'Just like his old man,' Benny beamed, forcing his stomach to tighten. 'Working in Chicago, Firehouse 51. Drop by sometime.'_

Fatherly pride. The only thing he had received from his father was a stern lecture about what a good for nothing son he was at killing his twin brother; the only son their father loved. To him…even now…a man with a few decades behind him…it seemed petty. We're twins, he had tried to reason with his father over the years. Identical. You have to love us both – equally. But it wasn't to be. His brother was the only thing that kept him sane and when their father died he didn't even weep. Hearing Benny go on and on about his son, only forced his own inner agitation to grow so by the time the elder Severide took his leave it wouldn't haven taken much to sway his mind toward doing the retired fire fighter any harm at all.

So it was at that moment that another stranger approached him; one with a dark purpose but something right up his alley.

_'You know that jackass?'_

_'I do. What's it to you?'_

_'Might be worth something to you if you can help me out.'_

_'Why would I want to do that?' _

_'Because I know who you are what you like to do. I can make it worth your while?'_

_'Yeah? And what's he ever done to you?'_

_'Can I buy you a drink and I'll tell you my whole story. I'm Don.'_

_'Bob.'_

And that was it. Don, a skilled talker and salesman, sold him on the idea of revenge; pulling out a picture and showing him who he wanted taken care of.

_'Who is the other one?'_

_'This one is his boy and works at Firehouse 51 and this is a friend I guess,' the stranger named Don pointed to Casey. 'However, I know Benny has a cabin in the woods. Not close to anyone that matters.'_

_'Hunting grounds?'_

_'If you have a license.'_

_'I have a license to hunt,' he answered almost with a hint of glee in his tone; not adding to the fact that hunting humans was something that was just a given. 'What about these two? You want them gone also? You know what they say – like father like son.'_

_'I'll get back to you. Benny for sure.'_

And the rest of the details were as good as sealed in blood; a swift handshake, an exchange of numbers and two strangers disappearing into the night. However, Don had foolishly mentioned his plan to someone else…Marcus Jones…someone who thought he could do better by undercutting the competition and ended up landing himself a one way ticket in a cold wooden box. The games were over. Now it was time for business.

_'If you renege on our deal I will hunt you down and kill you for free. Am I making myself clear?'_

_'Perfectly.'_

A warm bout of laughter pulls him from his morbid thoughts, his eyes back into the binoculars and focusing on the young blond in the distance. "Hello Matt…" he whispers smugly as his eyes leave his unsuspecting prey and travel down to a painful device a few feet from his right boot. "Perfect trap for you. See you soon Lieutenant Casey of Firehouse 51."

XXXXXXXX

"What? I'm telling you the truth. Ask Shay…she was there," Severide insists with a hearty laugh as Casey reenters the cabin from getting something from his truck.

"Shay would back you if you claimed your hair was green," Casey tosses at him in sarcasm. "I'm on the losing end here so am going to say forget it."

"Spoiled sport," Severide snickers as he looks up at the clock.

"Think he's been gone too long?"

"Nah I'm sure he's just talking to Frank. That guy might be senile but when you get him started…look out," Severide answers in truth. "Feel like earning your supper?"

"I'm not hunting," Casey deadpans.

"No guns here remember? Was thinking we might head down to the frozen lake and I could show you a few nice spots here. You know in case you ever wanted to come up here on your own or something."

"And I'm earning it how?" Casey dares to inquire. "Am not wrestling you either."

"That's only because you know you'd lose," Severide boasts as Casey gives him a brief headshake. "Nah just a walk and…who knows…see what trouble is out there. Come on."

"Okay," Casey shrugs as he drops the small bag of kindling they had brought from the city and heads for his boots and coat. "Is he really going to bring back moose steaks?"

"Yeah and when we get back I might even see about getting that old barbeque out back fired up. Regular steaks he's okay at…real gamey stuff? Tastes like liver," Severide smirks as he pulls on his boots.

"Liver? Really, that bad?"

"Hey I'd even take chili from a can over a pan fried moose steak at his hands," Severide lightly chuckles as they both grab their gloves and head outside; Benny's truck still not back.

"Shoulda brought a frozen pizza," Casey adds as they both look at the empty space beside Casey's truck.

"I'm sure he'll be here when we get back," Severide mentions as he gestures to Casey which direction to go; having left a note inside for his father to find on where they had gone just in case Benny got back while they were still on their walk.

"At least it's not snowing right now," Casey mentions as they both stand on the deck and look out into the snowy wilderness before them.

"Might later. Come on…let's go," Severide lightly swats Casey on the shoulder as he heads for the stairs to go down. But when Casey hesitates, Severide looks at him inquiry. "What?"

"Just remembering when we were here last. You ever hear back from the police on the shooter?" Casey wonders as he slowly heads down the stairs toward Severide; the two of them making fresh tracks in the snow.

"Not that dad said," Severide shrugs in response. "I'll ask him later. Had a few nightmares after that."

"Yeah that coupled with Otis's ice cube maker," Casey chuckles; earning a small laugh from his friend as they continue on their way; heading away from the cabin and deeper into the lair of their invisible watcher.

"Damn ice cubes," they both say at the same time before leaving a bout of laughter hanging in the cool afternoon air. The two of them walk a bit further, totally unaware of the set of narrowed eyes watching them with vested interest.

_He takes much delight in the fact he's nearly invisible; stalking his prey…watching them from a discreet distance but careful not to alert them to even the slightest hint of impending danger. His lips twist into a smug smile as he realizes that with two very swift pull backs on his index finger they'd both be dead where they lay; no sound…not even time for them to scream or warn the other. But he holds back, relishing in the silent power he possesses over knowing they're being hunted and completely oblivious to what fate awaits them – the fate he'll take delight in delivering. _

_About twenty minutes later, however, he watches the two young men in the distance engage in a brief friendly snowball fight and instantly his jaw tightens as he tries to swallow. His mind quickly flashes back to a happier time with him and his own brother…the two of them sharing a delighted moment so many years ago – just before entering the military…a snowy day with them laughing…play wrestling and promising each other the good times would last forever. The memory is quickly shattered however, as soon as he watches his brother's eyes widen and his lips open. Nothing more was heard; only the incessant screams in his head that have refused to be silenced; screams his own skill produced. Only his own death would deliver that relief and that wasn't forthcoming at the moment. A job has to be done. His job. _

_"Sorry Luke," he whispers as he closes his somewhat watery dark eyes for a few seconds and curses under his breath as he looks back through the scope and narrows his gaze; his hatred toward the two close friends in the distance instantly swelling. _

_"This is business," he gently hisses through clenched teeth as his mind pushes the happy memory back into the darkness where he says it belong and reminds himself this is business and the two men were merely expendable._

"Give…up?" Severide laughs as he tries to pin Casey to the ground; the two of them engaging in a surprising wrestling match after one boasted to the other about their fighting skills. He looks down at Casey with a wide grin. But he misjudges his friendly opponent as Casey manages to flip Severide onto his side with his legs and quickly scramble away.

"Truce…" Casey lightly pants as he rests up against the tree, trying to get way from Severide's attempt at victory.

"Ah so you're conceding defeat!" Severide grins as he slowly crawls toward the tree Casey is resting against. "I still claim…victory."

"You caught me off guard," Casey grumbles with a small smirk. "And no more…snowballs!" He adds with a small breathless laugh.

"Be happy…it wasn't ice cubes," Severide grins as they both rest against the side of the large tree breathing hard.

"Just don't give Otis any more ideas," Casey groans as he dusts a bit of snow off his winter jacket and looks at Severide with a flushed face. "So the lake?"

"Hey you're the one that lagged behind," Severide tosses back with an amused expression.

"I thought I saw something," Casey defends as both slowly stand up and look around. Not seeing the set of amused eyes watching them in the distance, both trade glances and carry on their way.

"Speaking of mom's…what's up with yours?"

"Not sure," Casey shrugs as they head further into the forest away from the cabin. "She sends Christie these weird emails sometimes and…"

"Weird?" Severide asks back.

"Stuff like yeah sorry about dinner but…when they didn't have dinner plans. Christie thinks its emails to cover her ass but…but it's just weird. I'm glad she's not there all the time but…"

"But what?"

"But she never told me about that night…the real reason she killed dad. She always said it was something he said about me but…but I just don't buy it. We parted on good terms and she know that and I think hated it. I tried to call her on it but she gets angry and weepy and defensive and then I feel bad so I drop it. Now she's out there doing who knows what…" Casey's voice trails off as they veer to the right, coming up behind the cabin but still heading toward the lake.

"Ever hear from her parole officer?"

"Nope and am almost glad I don't. She said she would live with me so whatever she's telling them…"

"They're believing," Severide concludes in a quiet tone as Casey nods and frowns. But when silence starts to develop Severide looks over at Casey the same time Casey looks at him and offers a small expression of defeat.

"I know she's a skilled manipulator," Casey resigns with a sigh. "She lied to half a dozen guys in prison…she lied to me…her parole officer and…just tough to admit at times even for me and Christie."

"Sorry," Severide remarks lamely, not sure what else to say.

"Ah have learned to live with it by now," Casey shrugs as they start to walk down a small slope. But with his mind too distracted he doesn't see the danger until a strong arm suddenly rests against his chest and pulls him back.

"Matt, look out!" Severide lightly growls in his ear as he holds Casey for a few seconds to steady their footing and then lets go.

"What the….damn is that what I think it is?"

"Animal trap," Severide grits his teeth as they both bend down to inspect the open trap.

"I didn't…damn," Casey curses again as his eyes rest on the small bits of torn flesh along the teeth edge. "Who set this?"

"Don't know. This is private property," Severide comments as he stands up and looks around with a narrowed gaze. He hears a sharp 'clang' and quickly turns to see Casey toss a thick branch into the trap to spring it shut.

"Odd."

"What is?" Severide bends back down to Casey's side.

"The teeth…they look…"

"Yeah almost filed down…would still hurt like hell though."

"Yeah," Casey nods in agreement. "What do we do with it? Leave it?"

"I know dad's always been asking the locals to check for poachers and illegal traps and stuff…this might help convince them," Severide grunts as he stands back up to look for the rest of the trap. "Careful," he nods to Casey as they both take an end and pull it free of its snowy resting place.

"Want to take it back with us?" Casey wonders.

"Should check to see if there are any more…don't want to step into one inadvertently," Severide utters gravely.

"Okay," Casey reluctantly agrees as they both look around for a few big sticks; wanting to use them to touch the ground before them so they wouldn't accidentally walk into the deadly trap and deal themselves a rather painful setback.

_The set of dark eyes watching them narrows slightly but inside he knows no sense of panic rising; they are his to toy with and he knows this. The trap was set to put them on the course they are now. He watches them think they are getting the upper hand and his brain takes delight in their false sense of achievement._

_"Oh…so unwise," he whispers the taunt as the two young men move out of his view and he's forced to relocate. His heart rate starts to pulse with excitement as he leaves his carefully concealed hiding place and takes a step in their direction – telling himself tonight would be a lot more interesting than the quiet and boring ones previous. Tonight he might have a guest. Maybe two? Maybe none._

_"Enjoy it now…" he taunts with a smug whisper that hangs in the cool air long after he's taken his stealthy leave._

"I think…I gotta rest for a sec," Casey huffs as he leans up against a tree and drops one of the closed traps; resting a little to catch is breath and get his heart rate back to normal.

"Told you…you'd earn supper," Severide lightly huffs as he too drops the one he found and plunks down on a cleared off tree stump. "Lake is that way but…these damn things are too heavy. I say we take them back…and then try again either later or tomorrow."

"I think I'd rather throw a wresting match," Casey smirks as he looks back up the hill they just slowly made they way down; knowing the trudge back up carrying the closed trap with the thick log still in it wouldn't be an easy task. "Too bad we don't have something to carry them back up in."

"We…ah damn forgot about that thing."

"What thing?" Casey inquires.

"Dad has an old wagon in the small shed for carrying wood back and forth."

"Wanna go get it?" Casey ventures a suggestion. "One can pull and the other can push up the hill…or by the time you get back with it…I'll have slowly carried them both up to the top."

Severide looks at him with a small frown; pondering the plausible idea but not really wanting to leave Casey alone in the woods with a potential illegal trapper on the loose.

"I'll be fine," Casey utters fatefully. "Does it still work?"

"Yeah, he keeps that thing in better shape than the damn barbeque," Severide smirks; Casey's cool skin relaxing into a small smile.

"Well then…go get it."

"You know we can just leave them…"

"And if the guy comes back to claim them? You said you wanted proof for the illegal hunters right?"

"Yeah but if they are illegal and they…or even if its just one guy with a gun…"

"I'll turn and walk away," Casey interjects. "I'll just say I was out for a stroll…"

"You hear someone coming from any other direction than up top you get your ass back up the hill and wait don't bother trying to reason with them. We don't care that much," Severide warns. "I know this is our place but…"

"After last weekend it still gives you the creeps?"

"Yeah it does," Severide acknowledges in haste as he offers Casey a small frown of concern. "Just…be careful."

"Always," Casey nods with a small smile. "But…hurry back."

"Being out here alone still gives you the creeps?" Severide retorts.

"Yeah…it does," Casey smirks as he repeats Severide's answer from a few seconds earlier.

"Okay be back soon. Still have your phone?"

"With intermittent service," Casey nods as he pulls his phone. "Right now…it's no service," he frowns, not realizing their call for help was intentionally being blocked by an effective electronic device.

"Be right back."

Casey watches Severide turn and start up the hill at a good pace and then starts to look around the bleak landscape before him; his eyes not picking up the skilled hunter watching him intently.

_"Hello Matt…too bad he left you all alone out here…with just me," he softly snickers as he waits for Casey to turn around and then silently advances._

Casey turns and looks down at the first trap and utters a small curse before his gloved hands pick up the heavy chain and he starts to slowly drag it up to the top; wanting to save Severide the hassle of getting the wagon down the hill and then steadying it while they load the two closed traps onto it and then start the slow task of pulling it back to the cabin.

"Gonna sleep well tonight," Casey snickers to himself as he stops halfway up the hill to rest, looking back down at the other trap and then past that into the landscape beyond, seeing the clearing in the distance and wondering if that was the lake and if anyone else lived on the other side.

Kelly had told him there were other cabins but most were used in the summer…only a handful here and there in the winter as most were city folk coming up to their lake house on the weekend.

"Okay…keep moving," Casey instructs himself as he bends back down, picks up the heavy chain and starts to slowly move uphill once more.

But just as he starts to move; another presence appears at the bottom of the hill, dressed in white and brown from head to toe; a skilled sniper carefully hidden by expert camouflage.

_"All too easy," he inwardly grins as he stands and waits; remaining perfectly still so that even if his prey were to turn around, he'd be mistaken for part of the barren landscape. He waits…waits until the young man nears the crest and rounds the bend and disappears. _

_Then he makes his first move._

"Okay…one more…" Casey huffs as he reaches the top of the hill and drags the trap around a small bend and then literally drops his hands, allowing the heavy metal object to stop in place. He remains in place where he is a few seconds longer, wanting to get his lungs to stop heaving and his breath to catch up; his back already covered with a light film of sweat and his heart racing.

"Gotta…earn…supper…" Casey reminds himself with a groan as he looks ahead to the cabin in the distance, not hearing anything but the soft wind rustling a few stray leaves around him in various places. But the temperature is dropping and he knows that they have to hurry so they're not caught in the darkness, especially if it starts to snow.

"And…number two…" Casey mutters to himself as he turns and slowly heads back down. But as he rounds the bend and takes a few feet he stops suddenly and lightly gasps. "What the hell?" He asks himself; his eyes fixed in the place where the other trap _used _to be. "Where'd it…go…" he lightly mutters as he reaches the spot and then looks at the drag marks leading further down the hill and around a second bend – further away from the safety of the cabin.

"Hello?" Casey calls out into the eerie stillness before him.

_"Hello there…" a voice whispers not too far away. "Can you see me? I can see you."_

"Anyone there?"

_"Yes. Come to me…that's it…just a little closer…"_

With his adrenaline starting to surge Casey takes a step downward; one part of his brain yelling at him to wait for Severide but another part telling him he faces danger for a living and he can't be afraid. _But you don't have anything to defend yourself with, _his brain correctly reminds him as he takes a few more steps downward.

_"Just a little closer Matt…come to me…walk this way…perfect…right there!"_

"What the…" Casey stops just as he nears the bottom and spies the trap a few feet away, his eyes quickly scanning the area all around him; his boots doing a complete circle and his hunter inwardly laughing about not seeing the forest for the trees.

"Hello!" Casey calls out; being rewarded with only silence in return. He spies the fresh snow around the trap and the lone set of footprints walking out and then…stopping. Whoever pulled the trap to where it was retraced their steps. But to where? "Just get this to the top of the hill…and then call for help…" Casey mumbles to himself as he bends down to grab the chain.

"Damn it come on!" He growls angrily as he finds the chain snagged on – something. But his innocence would be his undoing. As soon as his right foot steps off the path to inspect the object holding the chain down – pain instantly shoots through his entire frame. A new trap was waiting. Fresh. Hungry.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Casey shouts as the dull but deadly trap springs closed on his leg; a hidden device lying in wait. Thankfully the boot takes most of the brunt, but as he feels pain coursing through his entire body and watches as crimson droplets start to seep through his jeans and decorate the pure snow beneath it he knows he's not escaped unscathed.

"Help me!" Casey calls out as his fingers try in vain to pry the steel teeth open. "Kelly…ahhhh damn…" he pants as he tries to pull it open once more; his hunter allowing his prey to struggle in painful futility a few seconds longer. "Help me!"

_"With pleasure…"_

And before Casey can react, the forest before him seems to instantly spring to life; his eyes widening as something…or someone…advances on him. As predicted he puts up his hands in defense, but the battle is lost before it can even begin as a pre-dampened cloth is quickly clamped down over his mouth and nose, muffling his calls for assistance as his captor presses him tightly to his chest; the drugs rapidly rendering Casey limp in his captor's eager grasp.

_"One down…" he whispers as he looks at Casey's placid expression as he carefully lays him down, getting to work on opening the trap but making no attempt to hide what he's done. "Time to go. I think you'll like your temporary home," he chatters as he hoists Casey's unmoving frame onto his sturdy shoulders and prepares to move out; making a new set of tracks in the hopes his next victim will be confused until the right moment. "The next one after that will be a shallow grave."_

_An evil chuckle of victory is left to linger in the air as he disappears into the forest wanting to tuck away his latest capture and set the trap for the next one. His mind now racing with glee – success always his most cherished trophy after a gainful hunt. _

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it dad…the barbeque has no reason to be jealous," Severide huffs as he opens the cabin and looks down at the wagon with one flat wheel. But knowing that he just couldn't go back without it as it would be to much for them to carry the heavy traps all the way back, he starts to look around for the spare wheel.

"Matt…buddy….am coming…just…hang tight a bit…longer," Severide mutters to himself in exasperation as he finally spies the spare tire and reaches for it; wondering where his dad was and what really was taking him so long. "Probably talking about the good old days," he sighs as he yanks off the wheel with the flat and then works to put on the fresh tire.

"Damn thing better hold," Severide grumbles as he places the wagon on the ground and then tests it by standing on it with his full weight. After being assured that the wagon would hold the weight of the traps he heads back toward the path he left Casey and the two traps waiting.

"Who the hell would poach up here? And for what? Deer? That's cruel," he talks to himself as he heads further down the path; muttering to himself about misjudging the distance in return as opposed to getting the wagon in the first place. But unlike his trip to the wagon, he can't run and won't carry the wagon; not wanting to use up energy if not necessary.

He reaches the top of the hill and stops…eyeing the first trap and giving it a small smirk. "Earned his supper…" he lightly chuckles to himself about Casey's actions as he finds a place to brace the wagon so it won't roll away from him and then heads for the trap.

"Damn thing is heavy," he curses the inanimate object as he drags it toward the wagon and then succeeds in getting it onto the belly of their unwilling workhorse.

"Matt! Hey buddy…" Severide calls out as he rounds the corner and stops short. "Matt? Not a fan of hide and seek…" he calls out with a small smirk. "But I promise I will kick your ass when I find you," he rambles on as he slowly walks down the hill to their original spot. "What the hell?" Severide asks out loud as he looks around for his missing friend and the second trap.

"Matt!" Severide calls out once more as his anxiety starts to build. "Hey buddy…not funny. Getting dark in a few hours…come on out!"

Silence.

Not really expecting Casey to play games in the unfamiliar woods, especially when he knows there are hidden, deadly dangers lurking in silence, he fear something's not right and slowly continues down the path.

"Matt!" Severide calls out again with an anxious tone; his eyes constantly scanning the surrounding area. But upon only seeing one set of footprints before him he now wonders what has happened. He doesn't have to wait too much longer for his answer as he rounds the second corner at the bottom of the hill and literally gasps.

"Oh my god…what the hell?" Severide growls in shock as he races toward the open trap, feeling his stomach instantly lurch at the sight of fresh blood on the white snow and along the edges of the trademark dull teeth. The trap was the same as the other two – purposely set to catch something other than an unsuspecting animal.

"MATT!" Severide shouts in a panic as he notices an indentation in the snow for where Casey might have laid down. "Oh no…no this can't be…MATT! Where are you? Matt!"

_"Missing someone?" A voice taunts in the distance; knowing full well where the man in question is. "I know where he is. Come and find him if you care about him that much," his voice punctuates the last few words with disdain. "It will be your undoing."_

"Matt!" Severide shouts before he looks back down at the two traps. The one that Casey had sprung because it still has the log in its teeth and the one used…_Matt…he's….damn…focus and find him…_

"Blood…look for blood…blood trail…look for a…" Severide instructs himself as he spies the bloody stain on the ground and then looks around for a trail.

"Oh what the hell? Nothing?" He growls in anger at not seeing anything at all; nothing pointing him in the direction of his missing friend.

"Matt!" Severide calls out; sheer desperation rampant in his tone. "This…this can't be…damn what the hell…" he curses as he reaches for the stick that Casey had dropped a few meters way and starts to feel his way past the trap; praying he'd escape unscathed.

He clears the area past the trap and then stops…looking to the right up the rest of the path that would lead toward the lake and then to the left…leading further into the woods – unfamiliar territory.

"Matt!"

"Okay to the right is the lake…go to the lake…" Severide tells himself as he carefully makes his way up the path, walking beside the same set of heavy footprints and telling himself whoever set the trap and found Matt, carried him. But why? Was he injured that much? His mind refuses to think on anything else – anything else being too sinister to contemplate.

Severide reaches the top of the hill and stops and stares. "You've got to be kidding me!" He groans as he looks down at fresh snow. The tracks had stopped. Dead end. It was a decoy. He looks back down and wonders if a hidden trap had gotten Casey would one now be waiting for him?

He pulls his phone and for a split second considers hurling the useless electronic device as far as he could when he sees the insufferable words 'searching for service'.

"What's going on?" He growls in anger.

But knowing he has no other choice, Severide carefully steps back into the same set of footprints and heads back down the hill to the bottom; reaching the trap and then veering to his right – the hunters left and starts to walk in the set of tracks left for him.

_"All too easy," the hunter smiles as he watches his second prey nearing the second trap. For a split second he hears Luke's voice calling to him from the distance…asking him…begging…pleading…to call off the hunt and spare the two men who consider themselves brothers. The job wasn't for them. Don't do this. 'Remember what we had.'_

_But he shakes his head, forcing the somewhat comforting image to fade as he looks back through his scope; his lips twisting into an upward smile as his second victim nears the clever trap. _

"Matt!" Severide calls out as he carefully heads deeper into the forest, his mind and heart racing but his eyes and ears alert to what might be waiting ahead or lurking behind.

_"Forward and back…."_

As Severide nears a clearing, the ground before him isn't as snow covered so there are no tracks and still no blood to be seen; but he sees a small shack in the distance and tells himself Casey might be there. He can only assume whoever found Casey in the trap carried him back to the shack. But why? He doesn't want to think on the why…only find Casey before it's too late.

_"No one ever looks down...until…"_

Severide enters the small clearing and stops; watching the shack in the distance for a few seconds before moving, his brain foolishly urging him to pick up the pace a few moments later. Which he does. Dropping his guard for only a few seconds. But that's all it takes. The skilled hunter counting on his prey's inexperience in this type of situation and his anxiousness to find his missing and injured friend. Severide takes a few more steps and then the ground starts to give way; his lips unable to utter a call for help fast enough before the darkness greedily swallows him up.

_"It's too late," the hunter silently rejoices as he closes his scope and leaves his place. "All too easy."_

_"Time to go and earn my pay."_

XXXXXXXX

After his time with Frank, Benny had headed back out onto the road, only to snag something purposely hidden; forcing his delay as he fixed the pesky flat. He arrives at the cabin about an hour before nightfall…the sky watching with a smug smile as it will soon tip its hat to the highest bidder – darkness always doing the bidding of one of it's own – the vengeful hunter easily winning the bet. With the fresh moose steaks in hand, Benny leaves his truck and heads for the front door of the cabin, frowning at the quiet and wondering why the boys hadn't at least started a fire and put some lights on.

"Am here with…dinner…" Benny announces as he opens the door – being greeted only with a silent embrace in return. His eyes failing to see the note at this time.

"Matt? Kelly!" Benny calls out into the quiet cabin before he turns and heads for the front door. "Where'd they go?" Benny asks himself as he reenters the front porch area and stares into the quiet landscape before him; not seeing the small scope with him directly in the middle.

_"Bang…" a voice whispers in the not so distant distance._

* * *

**A/N:** *ducks* lol Alice is it safe to come out yet? Hehe Okay so when I first planned this story I hadn't planned on it being so liked so I have added a bit more background to our sniper/hunter/stalker but am keeping part of the real motive he took the job a secret right now so you'll hafta wait to see how it plays out. So…where is Casey? What shape is he in? What will happen to Severide with nightfall coming? And is Benny really dead or did the killer just say that and will let him toy with his fears a bit longer? Hope you are all still with me and liking this and please do review before you go (as I always love your thoughts!) and thanks so much!


	6. The Hunter's Game

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 6 – The Hunter's Game**

* * *

His mind starts to flutter awake, not wanting to but realizing it has to pull him back to reality.

_'The trap…pull it to the top…what do you hear…trap is gone…follow…someone's here…HELLO…take the trap…step to the right and…. AHHHHHHHHHH'_

He remembers falling to the snowy ground…his body writhing in pain…his eyes fixed on the steel jaws of the trap as they continue to dig into his skin…drops of blood on the snow…his hands desperately clawing at the steel to get it open and stop the pain…calling for help…distracted…and then…

His mind remembers watching the woods come to life and a figure heading toward him…almost surreal as it moved like snow and wood…brown and white – a clever disguise by a skilled hunter. He puts his hands up but its moot…the pain forces them back down…he can't breathe…his mouth…nose…covered…drugs…HELP ME….he tries in vain, his face being covered by the hunters jacket…a low mocking laugh picked up in his frantic brain before he goes lip. Caught.

Casey's mind recalls his terrible ordeal up to this point in small painful bursts until his body finally jerks awake with a painful sensation coursing through his entire frame.

_Where…what the hell…._

His frantic brain tries to piece together the rest of the pieces of the terrible puzzle and quickly surmises his grim fate.

His jacket removed and wrists were tightly bound behind his back around what feels like a heavy wooden beam. Despite the wound to his leg, his captor showed no mercy, removed his boots and had tightly bound his feet together with rope. Heavy dark fabric served to keep the light out and another piece was forced between his teeth, keeping him effectively silent. But the worse part of his captivity was the fact that he couldn't hear. What was in his ears? Foam ear plugs? Feels like it. But why? To heighten the sense of fear? It was working; he would be forced to admit.

"Mmmmph," Casey tries with a soft muffle, wondering if his captor would reveal himself. Nothing. _Am I alone? _He tries to move, desperate to find something he can use or at least try to find some give in the tight ropes so he could get free and warn Severide. But as he moves, the fresh wound in his leg unleashes fresh painful sensations, forcing him to cry out into the thick gag and slump back in defeat.

_Kelly…damn he's going to come back and…maybe he called for help right away…_his brain tries to ponder the best case scenario, his heart knowing the truth – Severide would see the blood and him missing and go right into brotherly panic mode. _Damn who the hell did this? And why?_

_KELLY! Damn I hope nothing's happened to him…and what about Benny? He'll find us right?_

But just before he can make another futile movement, he feels something brush past his bound ankles and instantly seizes. _He's here? My captor's still here?...what's he doing? Watching? What the hell is his sick game? _His heart rate continues to race as fingers start to inspect the plugs in his ears, his head jerking away only to have strong fingers grab his chin and force his head back; one of the ear plugs finally popping free.

"I'd try to limit my movements if I were you," the low, male voice warns sharply. "That leg isn't getting tending to anytime soon."

"Mmmmph!" Casey utters uselessly.

"Your pathetic pleas are also lost so save your breath!" His captor hisses; Casey unable to see the man, a few years older than him, kneeling before him – watching. "Guess you missed the sign that said trespassers would be dealt with with severity. Think Kelly's worried about you?"

_Kelly? What the hell? He knows him by name? Who is this? What is this about?_

"Oh yeah I let that slip," the male voice huffs. "Guess I'll just have to kill you sooner than expected."

"MMMMPH!" Casey tries in vain as his captor moves in and darkness fully consumes him; his heart rate soaring and then fading; his captor's lips twisting upward into an evil smile as Casey's head bows forward.

"Time to go take care of the other one," Josh, their hunter, drops the drug-soaked cloth to the floor and pushes the industrial ear plug back into Casey's left ear and stands up. He reaches for his rifle and then looks down at Casey's helpless and quiet form in disdain. "Brothers should never be separated. You'll see him in hell."

XXXXXXXX

Pain…darkness…pain…

Severide's mind, also, shows him his date with destiny in ill-fated bursts of fuzzy memories. He recalls coming back to the spot he had left Casey and thinking that maybe Casey was getting back at him by playing a childish game of hide and seek. He calls out. Silence. He moves down the hill. Silence. He rounds the corner. BLOOD. Casey's blood. His panic surges as he looks around and sees nothing – hears nothing but his own pounding heart racing at top speed.

Matt! He calls his name, the pounding in his ears gaining momentum. Matt! He tries again. He looks around in panic. He sees the blood. He heads for the lake. Trail stops. He curses and heads back. Matt! He calls again. Knowing that Casey wasn't playing games. Where is he? He's hurt. Who has him? Why? Where'd he go? Casey!

He nears a clearing and stops. A shack. Is he there? A hunter's shack? But who's? And who would set that up on their land? This was still their land right? Or had he strayed too far into the forest to…find Matt…worry about trespassing later. He sees a figure in the window or so he thinks.

Matt! He calls out as he starts to pick up the pace. He nears a clearing. He doesn't sense the trap. Within seconds the ground is giving way. A cleverly hidden trap by a skilled hunter is waiting to devour him. His hands claw the air. His lips unable to call for help fast enough. Falling. Darkness is growing. Getting colder. Pain. Silence.

"Ahh…ohh…what the…hell…" Severide's lips grumble as he spits out a few bits of frozen mud that had attached themselves to his lips when he had slammed face first onto the cold hard ground several meters below the lightly snow covered surface. He takes a deep breath and winces in pain, his face instantly crunching into another deep wince and mind now wondering if something internal was broken. He spits out a small blood spattering from his cut lower lip, his brain worrying about the small cut on his left cheek.

He slowly rolls over and squints upward, a few gentle flakes now starting to fall and his brain starting to panic as he looks at the depth of the hole he's fallen into and how on earth he was going to get out without help.

"He…hello!" Severide tries as his lungs seize from the cold and his throat constricts into a violent cough. "Hello!" He tries once more, remaining on his back until all of the small black circles had faded and he's able to take a breath without feeling like his lungs were about to burst.

"Matt…gotta find Matt…" he stammers as he tries to push himself up to his knees; his lips biting back another painful gasp at feeling a tender spot in his back and then looking down at his leg to see a smattering of fresh blood from where he snagged his thigh on the way down. If the situation had been brighter, he would have snickered at the fact he ruined another pair of jeans on the same leg at the cabin. But the situation was dire…grim at best and Matt was injured and missing and he was…trapped. He could reminisce later – that is if he lived to actually reminisce.

"Where the…hell…" Severide growls as he grabs onto one of the cold hard edges of the side with his gloves and slowly pulls himself to a standing position; his head starting to pound again and his brain telling him to stand still a few seconds and just wait.

But time is a luxury he's not afforded as he hears a small snicker from atop and looks up in haste. "Hey! Someone there?" Severide calls out in a panic. "Anyone? Hello!"

"Hello there," a male voice is heard; but a face not scene.

In that instant he has the same feeling that most people get…when you hear a voice…you know it…but you don't know where from…who it is…where you know it…in that moment. But it will come. It usually does. Sometimes too late.

"Hey…can you give me a hand? I fell down here!" Severide calls back up.

"A hand? Why do you need a hand?"

"I feel down…look I need help!" Severide growls.

"What makes you think it wasn't on purpose?" The voice taunts back, forcing Severide to hold back his words and look up with a cross expression.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"You realized you are trespassing right?"

"Look I'm sorry but my buddy…he was injured and I just need to find him!"

"You're worried about him?"

"Course I'm worried! Throw down a rope!" Severide angrily demands.

_'Josh!' His brother Luke's voice calls to him, making him stop in his tracks and raise his weapon away from the hole that it was aimed at seconds earlier. 'Don't do this…don't take one from the other. Remember what we had.' _

For a few tormented seconds his dark eyes mist and his jaw softens, his mind recalling a time when his own brother had fallen down an empty well shaft and he did just about anything he could to attract attention to a passerby to help save his injured twin. His heart swells and for a few split seconds his lips want to twist upward into a smile at the distant but happy memory. But as the voice below brings him back to reality, his jaw hardens and hatred swells – pushing happiness away.

"Your buddy. Injured? That's too bad. But if I see him I'll make sure to put him out of his misery!"

"WHAT? Hey come back!"

"Oh I'll be back later. I'd take shelter if I were you. It's starting to snow again," the voice lightly mocks. "A man could catch his death out here."

"Wait! Come back!" Severide shouts as he tries to find a place in the hole to look up to see who's making light of his very scary situation. "Damn it!" He curses as he hears footsteps crunching around up top.

"Anyone else out here I should be looking out for?"

"What? Who are you?"

"The grim reaper."

"What the hell…grim…reaper," Severide mutters as he looks around to find something he can use…anything…he can use to try to get himself back up top. But his actions soon seize as he thinks about one other person out there. "Dad!" Severide exclaims in haste as he pulls his phone and glares at the defunct screen. "DAMN IT!" He curses loudly. "HELLO!"

His captor/hunter's lips merely twist upward into a small smile as he slowly walks away from the gaping wound in the ground; the cries for help growing smaller and smaller as he nears his final destination. He nears the perfect spot and drops to his knees; his body still expertly hidden by the homemade camouflage and his mind growing restless at the two loose ends still waiting for him to come back and finish them off.

The rifle raises as his ears pick up the sound of a truck approaching. His sharp eyes are on the vehicle as it pulls up to its original parking location and stops; the older man getting out of the truck, supper in hand and heading toward the quiet cabin whistling a happy tune.

He hears names being called…his son and his son's friend…his would-be brother. Missing. Lost. Absent.

"Where on earth!" Benny puts the moose steaks down by the sink and hurries back outside. "Matt! Kelly!" He calls; earning an unseen smile from the man watching him intently. "Where are you two?"

_"Bang!" Josh whispers as his finger eases back on the trigger. _He had wanted to pull the trigger and be done with it; ending the job and earning his pay. But before he could do it he quickly recalls his own father…remembering how he always favored Luke and how Luke would always ask why.

_'Why do you always favor me father? Josh and I are the exact same.'_

_'You came out a few minutes sooner.' _And that was it…the lame excuse their whole life. It was stupid as both brothers excelled and liked the exact same things. He never understood.

_'You wish that it was me that died and not Luke, right father?'_

_'Yes.' _Was the simple reply that crushed his world. Even in death Luke was the one their father praised; nothing he could do would ever be good enough or garner love and respect from the one man he sought it from. His jaw hardens. _I wonder if Benny Severide would care then if I killed Matt and spared Kelly? Or maybe he'd care more about me killing Kelly and then Matt…or…._his mind trails off as he watches Benny through his scope.

"Matt! Kelly!" Benny calls once more, his hunter smiling delightedly at the hint of desperation in his tone.

_"I'm sorry Matt and Kelly are temporarily indisposed at the moment," he whispers; his warm breath lingering in the cool air a few seconds before disappearing. "Would you like to join them?"_

Benny hurries back inside, finally spying the note about them heading down toward the lake and checks the time Kelly left on the small piece of paper. He checks his watch and frowns; knowing that his son knows the distance to the lake and back and that they should have been back by now to ensure they weren't caught in the cold when it was getting dark.

"Probably having another snowball fight," Benny mutters to himself as he puts the steaks in the fridge to keep them cool and then heads back outside. He pulls his phone to check if there was service and utters the same frustrated curse his son did about an hour earlier when he sees there is no service; of course not knowing at the moment it was purposely being blocked.

"Damn thing," Benny huffs as he shoves his phone into his pocket and then heads for the path leading down toward the lake. His eyes pick up the odd tracks beside the footprints and race to ID the object that had made them. He nears the top of the first bend and spies the wagon where his son, Kelly had left it.

"Trap…what…" Benny's voice dies out as he looks around, his ears disconcerted by the stillness and assuming the small rustling sound in the distance was leaves moving with the wind. "Kelly!" Benny calls out once more before he carefully heads around the bed and then stops, looking down the path with a confused expression. "What the hell is going on?" He grumbles his curse, his agitation playing perfectly into the hands of the man watching him from a discreet distance.

But as he rounds the second bend, he stops and gasps in horror; seeing the other trap with the blood and what looks like tracks from a fight.

"Oh my g….KELLY! MATT! What the hell happened here? Where are they?"

XXXXXXXX

_Was watching…captor was watching…here…he's here…Kelly….he knows Kelly's name…knows us…what the hell….KELLY!_

Casey's body jerks awake again, his stomach enflamed and feeling sick from the second helping of the sickly drugs that had rendered him unconscious but thankfully not dead. He tries to shake his head, wanting to do anything to get the effective foam out of his ears but having to stop a few seconds later as the useless movements force him to feel sick.

He slumps back against the wooden beam, his leg throbbing and his mind wondering just how much blood he had actually lost. The teeth, thankfully hadn't struck the major artery but if the blood continued to seep or if the claws of the trap weren't cleaned, the he could still suffer from an infection or worse blood poisoning.

_Have to get…free…_Casey's mind grunts as he recalls the small hiss when Kelly's name was mentioned by his captor. _Who is this guy…what does he want? _He tries to find some give in the tight ropes and when he realizes he can't, he leans forward and then starts to rub them against the thick wooden beam; hoping to at least fray it enough so he could either wiggle out or pull himself free.

_Have to get free…_he keeps telling himself; the silence all around starting to thicken around him and his eardrums to pound so heavily that he is forced to stop and rest, his back damp and brow with sweat and heart racing. But he knows despite his own personal discomfort he wasn't about to just sit idly by and wait to be rescued – not if there was a chance he could work himself free and find and warn Severide in time.

_Have to get free. Kelly…I hope you're okay._

XXXXXXXX

"Find a rock…something you can use to carve out holds or…something," Severide mutters to himself as he frantically looks around for something he can use to escape his black hole with.

He had faced a lot of terrifying situations in his lifetime, the bulk of them professional with Casey at his side. But after seeing the trap with the blood and hearing their captor's taunts he knows this situation is a lot direr than he would have anticipated. He tries to put the thought of Matt injured and trapped somewhere at this madman's mercy as he knows with the dropping temperature it would be hard to focus on staying warm if he were losing blood. For a split second he hears Casey's voice calling to him, begging for help as the snow continues to blanket him. He feels his entire frame shudder at the thought of bringing Casey out to his cabin for a relaxing time and inadvertently causes his ultimate demise.

"Can't let that happen," he states firmly as he continues on his quest. _Get out and get help_, his mind chants over and over as his fingers finally feel the top part of a large, sharp rock and he frantically starts to dig it out. He grabs the stone and then looks up, instantly cursing the fading light and the falling snow.

"Matt…gotta help Matt…" he chants over as he starts to pick away at the cold ground that forms the walls of the hole he'd fallen into. But the process is slow at best and after about ten minutes of hard work, he's only managed to dig out two holes. They'd have to be deep enough for him to put his boots into, as he knows trying to crawl up with just socks might be easier but he'd suffer frostbite on his toes before he reached the top.

He hears what he thinks is his father's voice in the distance before silence takes hold and tells himself he's just hearing things; much the same with Matt's. But as he looks at the time, he tells himself it could be his father back from Frank's.

"DAD!" Severide shouts before his lungs suck in a bit of cold air and he slightly coughs and steps back. "DAD!"

_Keep going…_his brain urges as he starts to attack the hard dirt wall with a renewed zeal; his mind trying at the same time to remember where he had heard the voice from his past. But the worry to remember where he'd heard his captor's voice from is pushed aside by another voice calling to him for help – begging for him to hurry. _Matt…you hafta help Matt._

XXXXXXXX

Benny pulls his phone, praying for service and only cursing at the small error message that comes up on the screen, not away aware of the amused set of eyes watching him intently.

_"Hello Benny…do you know that I could just pull this trigger…and your life would be over," Josh's voice whispers into the stillness around him. From his hidden vantage point he could keep an eye on Benny and if needed, he could merely swivel to the left and turn to see the hole that Kelly had fallen into. _

"What the hell….KELLY!" Benny calls out once more in anxiety as he turns and heads toward the lake, knowing the boys weren't at the cabin and figure maybe they had gotten into a scuffle with a hunter or something and either went after them or maybe even ran away from them? "What's going on…" Benny huffs as he nears the top of the bend that would take him down to the lake and stops; seeing what his son had seen about an hour earlier – no more fresh tracks.

"This…what the hell damn it!" Benny curses as he pulls his phone, hoping for another response that the no service he had a few minutes earlier. "KELLY!"

_"Honestly Benny…you'll wake up the dead," Josh's clipped tone sneers into the other end of his scope as his finger starts to pull back on the trigger. "Maybe it's time for you to join the dead."_

_'Josh…' Luke's voice calls to him once more, Josh's finger easing back on the trigger as his mind flashes another happy image of him and his brother at a lake house one time many summers ago. The two of them in their swim trucks, laughing and frolicking in the water, teasing each other and seeing who could hold his breath the longest._

_"Should have never taken this job…too personal…too many memories," Josh grumbles to himself as he looks back through his scope, cursing himself as he sees that Benny has disappeared from view. _

_"No matter…Benny's not going anywhere anytime soon." An evil smile slowly spreads his lips as he packs up his high powered sniper rifle and decides to head back to the cabin to see if Benny would be happy to see the present he had left._

Benny hurries back to the cabin, his mind racing as to what happened to his son and another young man he considers close enough to be a son. He nears the front of the cabin, wanting to place a call for help on the land line and then get a flashlight and blanket and head back outside; determined to find the two absent young men that he was going to provide supper for.

"What the hell is going on?" Benny's lips growl in anger as he marches back into the cabin and heads for the small landline phone. He quickly reaches for it only to realize that it was dead, the same as his phone. With another small curse, Benny hurries back outside and as predicted he heads straight for his truck and can only stand and offer another angry curse.

"Who's doing THIS!" Benny shouts as he offers an angry kick at the punctured tire and then decides to check the spare in the back; smacking the back of his truck when he finds it's been slashed as well. The tire to Matt's truck also slashed.

_"I am Benny…" Josh's voice dies out as he pulls out a small box, pushes a button and then pulls his phone._

"Thank god…Kelly!" Benny's voice answers his phone in haste, his eyes not bothering to actually see who the call was from.

_"Guess again."_

"What?"

_"Sorry about those flats."_

"Where's my son!"

_"I'm sorry…Kelly's a bit…indisposed right now."_

"Who the hell is this?" Benny demands, not able to recognize the voice on the other end of the line due to a muffling device. "What do you want?"

_"Oh I have what I want…two of them in fact."_

"Matt! Where is he?"

_"He's a little tied up at the moment," the voice snickers._

"Where!" Benny demand gruffly as he feels his stomach tighten.

_"Do you miss them?"_

"What?"

_"DO YOU!"_

"Yes! Okay is that what you wanted to hear? Now tell me!"

_"And you're concerned?"_

"Of course you sick bastard now what?"

_"But you're concerned about one more than the other right? Your own son?"_

"Look you better tell me…"

_"You arrogant bastard. Your son and his best friend are missing and yet you have the balls to demand an answer from me? Do you not care about THEM?"_

"YES!" Benny shouts back. "Where are they?"

_"You want them…come find them," Josh snaps in anger. "But you better hurry. It's getting dark and it's starting to snow. And Kelly…well he's kinda exposed."_

"Kinda exp…hello? HELLO!" Benny shouts as his phone goes dead and he can only stand in place and look frantically around, wondering where the voice had come from and where his son and Matt where. "What is…okay…focus…back to the other path," Benny's voice trails off as he charges back for the cabin, grabs the flashlight and blanket and races back for the path.

"KELLY!"

XXXXXXXX

Casey tries to stretch out a bit further, his lips offering a muffled gasp as the cuts from the trap scrap the fabric of his jeans, forcing his bound legs to retreat to their original position. His damp head leans back against the thick wooden beam; his mind wondering what was going on outside and just how long he'd been missing and kept prisoner. _Where's Kelly? He should have…._his inner questioning instantly stopping as he feels a blast of cool air on his cheek and surmises correctly that his captor has returned.

Casey feels his legs automatically pull up as his captor's foot brushes against them; his actions earning him a small snicker, one that is lost on him thanks to the foam but quickly realized when the left ear plug is popped out.

"Who…are you?" Casey gently gasps after the gag is yanked down and he takes a deep breath.

"No one you need to remember."

"What's this about?"

"It's business."

"Who ar…"

"Look I did you a small favor because I didn't want to be subjected to pathetic moaning for whatever amount of time I'm here. Don't push your luck."

"Is Kelly okay?"

"Define okay," Josh shoots back. "He's not dead – yet. Is that okay?"

"You're using me to get back at him?"

"Would you die for him – willingly?" Josh asks directly, kneeling down in front of Casey's captive form and watching his every movement, knowing from years of experience that actions speak louder than words.

"I would give up my life to save his. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ever have a brother growing up?" Josh inquires with a small hiss in his tone.

"No. Did you?" Casey asks pointedly, his tone low and non-confrontational.

"I hope you two made peace before you parted. You won't speak to him again."

"You don't need to do this," Casey states firmly.

"Don't tell me my business!" Josh snaps in anger as he stands up, Casey's open left ear picking up the heavy footsteps walking away.

"Tell me what he's done!"

"I don't answer to you Luke!"

"No…it's Matt."

"What?"

"My name…is Matt…"

"Casey," Josh hisses as he nears him once more. "I know very well who you are."

Casey feels his stomach automatically tighten once more and can only wonder as to who his captor is and what his real motivation is for all this.

"Then if you know us you'll know this is a mistake."

"As I said before," Josh huffs as he shoves the gag back into Casey's mouth. "This is business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have one loose end to tie up."

_No!_ Casey's mind calls out as the small but effective piece of foam is shoved back in his ear. He hears muffled sounds from his captor's boot and then another swish of cool air on his face before it disappears, the closing once more he surmises correctly.

_He knows us? What's this about? Revenge on Kelly? But for what? And why out here? And where is Benny? Surely he would have gotten back…called for help_…his thoughts trail off as he starts to ponder something else. Frank had called Benny with the report of the false visitor and then Benny went to see Frank and hadn't gotten back when they set out. _What is going on? Kelly!_ His mind yells in vain as he tries to once again rub the ropes against the beam in hopes of rubbing them off; his mind pushing past the continued throbbing in his leg, knowing that more than just his life was at stake.

_Where is Kelly? Is he okay?_

He slumps back against the thick wooden beam, his lungs heaving but his mind telling him…urging…begging him not to give up. And as soon as he feels some give in the ropes he summons every last ounce of energy and continues. _Kelly…gotta warn him…gotta get to Kelly…._

XXXXXXXX

With darkness threatening to come faster than he had wanted, Severide's mind pushes past the biting in his fingers as he continues to work on carving out a few handholds on his way up the dark and empty well shaft. He had thought he had heard his name being called in the distance and can only guess it was his father trying to find them. But where's Matt? His mind had tried to put a few faces and names to the voice, wondering what motive for revenge there could be. Was it against him alone? His father alone? Firehouse 51? But what reason?

"Keep…going…" Severide's voice grunts as he jumps back down and gives his throbbing hand a few more minutes break. But just as he takes a deep breath to climb back up and continue, he hears a cracking up top and freezes; looking up with a squint as a face appears.

"Who the hell are you?"

Before Severide can get a verbal answer in return, a single shot is fired, forcing all in the surrounding area to freeze.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop shooting!" Severide shouts as he instantly steps back, pressing himself back against the cold dirt wall.

_Knowing it was also for Casey's and Benny's benefit, Josh had fired a warning shot at Kelly before he steps up once more. Casey's body jerking in the cabin as his lips try to call out, his mind racing that Severide had been shot and Benny in the distance hearing the shot, freezing in his spot on the trail by the lake as his mind races as to which of them had been shot. "Kelly!"_

"Next one hits you right between the eyes."

"Fair enough. I just want to know what's going on."

"Ask your father."

"My…father…ask my father what? Where is he?"

"Waiting for you."

"To do what? Wh…"

"To give him a proper burial."

Severide hears a few more crunching footsteps as his teeth grit and he curses. He looks up at the same time something sails through the air downward.

"What the…" his voice dies out as he steps out of the way and gazes in shock at the object that lands a few feet away.

"A blanket? Why the hell would he give me a blanket?"

"Because it gets bloody cold at night," the male voice mocks as Severide hears him walking away.

"Night…am not staying here all night," Severide grumbles as he picks up the blanket and tucks it into the back of his jeans, not wanting it to get damp in case his progress wasn't as fast as he wanted.

"Ask your father…what is…" his voice dies out as he grabs the rock once more, climbs back up to where he was, braces himself against the wall in order to start digging another foothold; being about half way up. But as he starts to claw away at the dirt, his mind starts to process the somewhat familiar voice and the saying he knows he's heard in the past.

_Concentrate on getting to Matt…he's injured…_his brain reminds him as his actions slow for a few seconds. "Matt…" his lips groan in loud anger as he hits the frozen ground with a little more conviction. _Father…Matt…father…Matt…_his mind switches back and forth as he continues to make progress. But as darkness starts to tease him he knows he has to hurry…every second counting.

By the time he makes it to the top of the hole, his heart is racing, body aching, chest heaving but heart urging him on to find his father and Casey. His fingers pull at the top of the ground as he claws his way out…pulling himself along the ground until his boots emerge and his whole body is now resting on solid ground.

"Get….up…find Matt….dad…" Severide's lips mumble as he rests on his belly a few seconds longer before he rolls onto his back; his breath instantly seizing as he comes eye to eye with the long end of a sniper muzzle. "Please…don't shoot," Severide begs as he puts his hands up and then waits.

"You're very determined," Josh praises from behind his black wool hood; only his piercing dark eyes showing through. "Who are you more worried about? Matt or your father?"

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to remember."

"What…do you…"

"ANSWER ME! Who are you more worried ABOUT?"

"BOTH!" Severide shouts back as he's finally allowed to slowly stand up and face his hunter man to man.

"Nightfall is coming. Evil lives in the dark."

"What do you want?"

"Who do you care more about?"

"I care for both okay?"

"One is family…your flesh. Matt is…an outsider. You don't have a brother."

"How the hell….who are you?"

"You can only get to one of them before darkness falls. Since you don't know what other dangers and traps are out there you have only one choice. One lives…one dies. Your choice."

Severide looks at the figure before him and holds his ground, his mind and heart racing and wondering if he should chance tackling him and ending this horrid game once and for all; try to gain the upper hand.

"Choose!"

"I can't!"

"You care for Matt like a brother?"

"I do," Severide answers firmly as the gun remains in place, trained on his heart; ready to take him down at any second.

"Then you made my choice easy," Josh whispers as he slightly raises the gun, his eye still in the scope. "Say goodbye."

"What? Who ar…" is all he manages as he turns to see a figure in the distance at the top of the hill that leads down to the lake.

"But then maybe you shouldn't have him in your life."

"Wai…t…"

From here he can't tell if it's his father or Casey but it doesn't matter as a few seconds later, a bullet leaves the chamber, sails past Severide's face; his deft scream being lost in the wind as the body falls to the ground.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh….so who was it really? Did Casey get out? Was it Benny? Or was it someone else? Hope you all liked the tension in this chappy and a bit more up next before they are all reunited – but in what condition? And what will happen to Josh our hunter after all this? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Making a Deal with the Devil

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 7 – Making a Deal with the Devil**

* * *

_How did it get to this? How the hell did I let it get this far? _As soon as Matt Casey had corrected him he knew he was in a place he wasn't supposed to be. As soon as he had said his brother's name he knew he was in a situation where he was doomed. _Compassion? Remorse? Admiration? I don't feel those things for an enemy, why am I feeling them now? And toward a stranger no less. _They are not your enemy!

All his life, Josh had prided himself on being given an assignment and getting it done faster and with greater efficiency over anyone else – aside from Luke. He was given an assignment…a job…a job that should have been as easy as breathing for him. Take out the enemy. But unlike signing up for something willingly; something he believed in, he had signed for one man's personal agenda, a murderous vendetta that in reality was nothing more than petty jealousy.

For a few split seconds his mind whisks him out of the small cottage and he's back in the bar that very first night, watching Benny Severide take his leave and looking up as a stranger approaches him.

_'I'm Don.'_

_'Bob,' he had given a fake name. To him everyone unknown was an enemy; for which occasions he was always prepared. 'What's it to you if I know him?'_

_'You know him well?'_

_'Well enough to know it's none of your business.'_

_'No need to be testy. Just didn't seem like a lot of love loss between you two.'_

_'What if there isn't? Who are you?'_

_'Oh who I am doesn't matter. But I know who you are…Joshua Matthews.'_

In that instant his mind raced as his eyes narrowed at the smug looking stranger.

_'What do you want?'_

_'I want to hire you to kill Benny Severide.'_

_'And why would I do that?'_

_'Because it's what you do. I'll make it worth your while.'_

_'Why would I put my life on the line for you?'_

_'Because of Luke.' _In that moment he knew he was sunk. His brother? What?

_'What the hell does this have to do with my brother?' He had hissed as his hand instantly seized the throat of the man a few inches from him; the rest of the patrons in the dive bar not wanting to get involved. 'No one here will ever blink an eye if I kill you right now. That's power you can't buy. Now what the hell do you know about my brother?'_

_'I know that…he was there…on purpose…' the man named Don wheezed as he held Josh's gaze. 'I know who…set you up…to kill him.'_

_'Luke was…'_

_'You were…set up. His death…wasn't your fault…can't…breathe.'_

_His mind in that instant took him back to the fateful moment when his beloved twin came into view, the bullet already gone, his face turning and their eyes locking one last time through the scope before the bullet slammed into his heart and his screams were instantly shattered._

_'What do you want?'_

_'I want to hire you to get rid of Benny Severide. You do that and I'll tell you what you want to know.'_

_'Why do you want him dead?'_

_'A number of reasons and all of them personal. He owes me money, he married and then divorced the woman I loved and he is just a general pain in my ass. I'll tell you the rest if you agree to my terms. You kill Benny for me and I'll tell you who put your brother in front of your scope on purpose.'_

_'You have five minutes.'_

He held up the gun to Matt Casey's head, cocked the trigger and determined his mind to just kill the young man before him and be done with it.

_Don's your enemy; not Matt Casey, _Luke's voice is heard as Josh's finger falters; Casey having no clue that his life could have ended by a silenced bullet in that second. But he earned his stay of execution as Josh's inner mental battle waged a war and ultimately decided that someone else would chose the fire fighters fate – his own best friend.

With that he set out to take care of Kelly Severide – wanting to put him into the position of executioner as he had been. He didn't have a choice – or did he? _No…you were set up, you were told to fire on an enemy target; you had good Intel. It wasn't your fault Luke got in the way! _He had taken a blanket but his mind wasn't ready for the choice it made for him; tossing the blanket down to the man he had set out to kill.

_Kill him and be done with it. Why the hell can't you just pull the trigger and walk away! _His mind yells as he pulls back from the mouth of the chasm; taking in Kelly's frantic mutters to save Matt and his father. Kelly Severide. He's…_he's changed, _his mind growled as he leaned up against the tree, seemingly unable to move from place. His mind flashes back to when they were kids…growing up in the same neighborhood; Kelly always his own man and boss, not caring about anyone else except whatever cute girl he could get to look in his direction or the one he could steal away from another.

"Matt…"

He hears Kelly mentioning Matt's name once more and feels his own heart ache for his brother. _What connection does Kelly have with Matt Casey that he would risk so much? _Matt asked after Kelly despite the fact his life could have ended. Both were so selfless and yet seemed connected by a strong bond despite the fact they weren't fleshly brothers. _You can't take one from the other, _Luke's voice reminds him. _You need to end this and find who killed me. Josh please, just walk away now._

For a few seconds he looks behind him; past the shack to a small cottage behind the trees; the place where Matt Casey was being held and he squeezes his eyes shut. _You can't do this. You can't just kill them in cold blood. You're better than this. This isn't war. Find Don and make him tell you the truth. _

But Kelly Severide's actions instantly halt his about face as he watches the determined fire fighter climb out of the hole and rest on the ground. He cocks his head, seeing a dark silhouette on the horizon and prepares to introduce a new twist into the hunter's game.

"Choose!"

"I can't!"

Josh looks at the conflict in Severide's eyes before him and grits his teeth. _He was supposed to pick his father…this…this isn't the Kelly we remember. Matt's not his real brother, he knows that right? RIGHT? _

As much as he knows he could close his eyes and still hit the target in the distance with a kill shot, his heart's begging finally gets through to his mind and forcing him to purposely aim for a body part that wouldn't render the victim dead instantaneously.

"What the hell!" Severide shouts as he turns and faces the masked man with anger flashing in his eyes. "Who was that?"

"Either your father…or it could have been Matt. He might have figured a way to escape my trap."

"What the…"

"Stop arguing with me! I told you to choose!" Josh levels the gun at Severide as Severide's hands quickly raise half way. "Go and save your father!" Josh growls and then curses himself for starting to unravel. What was it about these three that was forcing him to face his inner humanity and actually consider embracing it? _Kill him and get it over with…_one part of Josh's mind orders as his finger eases back on the trigger and Severide finds himself swallowing.

"Did you kill my father? Did you kill Matt?"

_Josh don't do this. Walk away now, _Luke's voice argues back.

"Go!"

"Where is ma…"

"Just go!" Josh shouts as he shoves the butt end of the gun a few inches closer to Severide; Severide's body instinctively stepping back.

"Please…"

"You have just enough daylight hours to get down this hill and up the top of that one before he bleeds out. Now GO!"

"Where is Matt? Please. I saw the trap with the blood. You took him right? What's this about? Where is he?"

"I won't tell you again."

"WHERE?" Severide shouts.

"He's DEAD!" Josh shouts back as he fires off another shot that misses Severide on purpose and forces Severide to flinch but hold his ground.

"He's not dead!"

"Why can't…why are you still here?"

"I'm not leaving Matt out here to freeze to death. Not injured. Is he in that shack?"

"Go!"

"Your voice…" Severide pauses with a heavy frown as Josh's inner mental warning bells go off, telling him to get out and get out fast before his cover is blown and he's in real trouble.

"Turn around right now. I will only ask once."

"Is Matt alive?"

Josh cocks the trigger once more, forcing Severide to finally nod and back up a few feet and slowly turn around and fix his eyes on the slowly moving figure in the distance and then turns around; only to stare at the empty space in shock. His mind hears his father calling to him the same time as Matt's. _Get Matt…the shack is right there. Get him…and then get your father._

Josh watches from a discreet distance; expertly hidden, as Kelly Severide stands torn for a few seconds but then once again the younger Severide surprises him as he heads for the shack; leaving his fallen father to fend for himself a little bit longer. _What the hell's he doing? I shot his father why is he…he's going for Matt Casey first?_

XXXXXXXX

Severide didn't care where the mysterious hunter had gotten to and he knows that if the hunter so wanted, he'd already be dead. _He spared my life for a reason…don't waste time. Get Matt! _His mind was still trying to process the familiarity of where he heard the voice but as he hears a tormented call for help from Casey, his feet dictate his next actions.

_Matt's right there…get him and then you can both help your father, _Severide's mind reasons as he races for the shack; his heart and mind racing at the same time. _Matt's injured…saw the trap…saw the blood…the hunter didn't deny it. _Get him…get dad…

"Matt!" Severide calls out as he heads for the front of the shack; his left shoulder prepared to bust though and his mind not caring about where their hunter actually might be. But as soon as he busts through the door; he stops in shock, the rickety wooden door banging on the other side of the dusty wall and forcing small dust balls to dance into the air as only silence welcomes him.

"What the hell! Matt!" Severide shouts into the emptiness before him as he hurries for the small door before him, pulling it open and then cursing as he narrows his gaze at an empty bathroom; turning around and frantically scanning the room for any sign that Casey had been there and was moved. Nothing. No blood droplets. No signs that anyone other than him had been in there in maybe months.

"Matt!" Severide heads back for the front door and shouts into the biting cold before him; his eyes frantically scanning for any signs of the mysterious hunter. "Where is he you bastard!" He yells in anger.

Josh looks at him from his hidden vantage point and closes his eyes. _This shouldn't be…it wasn't supposed to be this…this conflicted. Pull the trigger…walk away. Collect your money…disappear. Simple. Damn! I never should have come back. I should have stayed overseas…stayed with the tour…died in battle. Died with Luke._

"Matt!" Severide shouts once more before the wind nips at his throat and he knows he's almost out of time. He turns and looks back at the shack, not realizing that just on the other side of the hill; Casey's captive form was waiting for him to arrive. "Matt….buddy I'm sorry," Severide growls at himself as he turns and eyes the hilltop he presumes his father was and then starts to carefully make his way past the hole he had just climbed out of and then back toward the path he had first followed; his heart begging him not to leave Matt in the hunter's grasp. _You have to go back. _I can't! His mind argues back. Dad was shot. _You don't know for sure. _It's almost dark…_Matt's hurt…he needs you. _I know, his brow furrows as he pulls his phone; once again heavily cursing the fact that the reception was out – Josh's little device still blocking it on purpose.

"Dad!" Severide shouts as he finally crosses the boundary into their land; leaving the hunter and Casey behind – for now. But that wouldn't be for long and he'd damn the darkness as he would find his father, see about getting help and then go back for Matt with a flashlight in hand; he wasn't about to abandon him now.

Severide nears the top of the second hill, turning back to see a dark figure reappear and then disappear a few seconds later and feels his teeth instantly grit and his fists tighten. "I'm coming back for Matt you bastard," he whispers as he turns and races up the last few meters, reaching the top and stopping to catch his breath.

For a few selfish seconds, his mind and heart hope for someone else to have been shot but as he rounds the corner where the traps were left he sees some fresh blood and drag trails.

"Dad!"

"Kelly!"

Severide hears his father's soft cry and races in the direction of their cabin, stopping short with a small gasp as Benny suddenly emerges from behind a large tree.

"Kelly! Thank god," Benny utters in relief as he pulls his son into his arms for a brief embrace. "I heard the shot. Who got hit?"

"It was just a warning from this jerk playing games with us. Where are you hit?"

"My side. Bullet went right through," Benny shows him the bloody mess on his left side. "I'm okay."

"We need to g…"

"Kelly, where's Matt? Is he okay?"

"I don't know where he is," Severide answers with a heavy frown. "I need to get you back to the cabin and then I'm going to look for him.

"It's almost dark."

"I'm not leaving Matt out there!" Severide shouts and then slightly recoils. "I'm sorry. Dad…he, the hunter, said you know what this is about."

"What?"

"That's what he said. I asked him what he was doing this for and he said to ask you. What is going on?"

"Kelly I give you my word I have no idea."

"Dad this guy means business. You owe someone money? Slept with the commissioner's wife? Stole something important? Blackmail? What?" Severide presses with an angry growl.

"I don't know!"

"Matt's out there and hurt because of this. Tell me!"

"I don't know…I don't know!" Benny growls as they both slowly head back to the cabin, Severide helping his father as best he can. "He slashed all the tires, then he called and asked…he asked me to who I cared for more and to choose."

"What?"

"That's right. I also asked him what this was all about and that's all he said. To choose. I couldn't choose! I don't know what this is about, I swear to you."

"Damn! He asked me to choose also. Who I wanted to die, you or Matt."

"You picked me?" Benny smirks as Severide shakes his head.

"No I didn't choose either. He just shot. What is going on? Who is this guy? He had a mask on. Did he sound familiar at all?"

"Voice on the phone was muffled on purpose. I give you my word Kelly, I have no idea what this is about."

"Okay. You said he slashed all the tires?"

"One on my truck and Matt's and the spares. Phone's are also out. This guy means business."

"I think if he wanted us dead, we'd be dead. But who could have this big a grudge?"

"I don't…know," Benny wheezes as they reach the back deck of the cabin. "I saw the traps. Is that what you were referring to or was Matt shot? And if you knew he was…"

"I don't know where Matt is…or what happened. I came back, saw the trap with the blood on it and went looking," Severide confesses to his father as they slowly make it up the stairs. "Okay let me get the first aid kit from the back of Matt's truck, start a fire and…"

"I'm okay. You go and…"

"Dad…"

"Kelly, I'm fine," Benny insists as he looks at him seriously. "I've been through worse. I know it's getting dark and I want more than anything to tell you to stay here."

"Matt would do it for me and you know that! I can't leave him out there. He's hurt and…I just can't. You said rescue squad was the best job in the world. What good is that if I can't rescue someone I actually care about?"

"Fighting fires and rescuing a fallen man that you know where he is and what you are facing is different than going against and armed madman with hidden traps already set that you don't know where they are but he does!"

"I gotta find Matt, you know that."

"I do. But this guy…Kelly he's armed and you don't know what he's capable of."

"I fell down an empty well shaft, trust me I know what this guy is capable of."

"You what? Are you okay?" Benny asks in instant concern as his son nods in haste.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to do this and you know it. We never leave a man down. Never come home with a man missing in the field. You taught me that!"

"Okay," Benny growls back. "Okay…I know I did. I am worried about Matt also but you gotta be smart about this; it's already snowing and getting darker. And what if he's already with this madman? You can't just knowingly walk into a trap. I'll lose you both and I won't risk it!"

"I'm going. I won't leave him out there alone."

Benny looks at the determined look on his son's face and knows, if it was someone he considered a brother; someone that close who would do the same in return, he would risk it all to bring him home alive. "Be smart about this Kelly! Don't let your emotions dictate your actions."

"Okay. Now let me get a few things. Hold on."

Severide hurries outside, heading for Casey's truck with a worried mind and determined pace. He tries to block out Matt's soft cries for help as he lay bleeding in the snow; slowly freezing to death as the temperature continues to slide. _I'm coming Matt…you just better be alive when I get there._

"Okay it doesn't look too bad. Pad it well, keep this side up and…"

"I know what to do son," Benny remarks gently as his hand rests on his son's arm, forcing Severide to look up at his father. "I'll be okay, you just watch yourself out there. Slow and careful. Trust your gut. Listen to your head not your heart. There is no bargaining with this maniac. I want Matt back safe and sound also but you gotta play it smart."

"Just keep it warm in here and unless you hear my voice…"

"The door stays locked. Go bring your brother home," Benny replies with a small smile; the affectionate term Severide can't help but smile at.

"Okay be back soon."

Severide shoves a few first aid supplies in his pockets as well as two other flashlights before he rushes for the door; thankful that he was already dressed for cold weather. But as he stares out into the evil darkness before him, he feels his body offer a small shudder of anxious fear.

"Matt…buddy I'm coming right now. Just hold on," Severide whispers as he heads off into the night.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the pain shooting throughout his whole frame, sweat soaking his forehead, neck and back; Casey's mind tells him to keep going. He wasn't too far away from where Severide had been trapped in the empty hole, so despite the ear plugs he heard the shot; not as loud as Kelly or even Benny but enough to force his heart rate to skyrocket and his panic to surge.

_If he shot Kelly…maybe Benny…I heard two shots. Maybe both? Are they both dead? This….this can't be…_his mind spirals downward as he slumps back against the pole, finally feeling a bit of give in ropes keeping his wrists securing behind his back and the pole.

But it's not long before a cool breeze is felt on his face, his actions instantly halting; the floor reverberating with angry footsteps as they stomp in his direction.

"This can't be!" Josh's voice bellows; the loud angry tone causing Casey's body to slightly flinch, especially as the plugs are once again popped from his ears. "Why isn't anyone playing by the damn RULES!" He shouts at Casey's captive frame.

"mmmph."

"NO!" Josh's anger seethes at Casey. "I don't care what lies you want to tell me or how your simpering tone will beg for Kelly's life or even your own! FORGET IT! It's over…this….this was a mistake."

'_Josh…you need to leave here and find the truth.'_

"No Luke shut up! I'm done talking. Now it's time for business."

Casey's throat tries to swallow as he feels the gun shoved into his sweaty throat, his body not having any place to go to seek refuge of any kind. Josh's left hand wraps around Casey's throat; Casey instantly bringing up his bound ankles and trying to push his captor away. His struggling only subsides when he feels himself tiring; his lungs now gasping for air.

_'JOSH! NO! DON'T KILL HIM!'_

Josh tries to push aside Luke's warning; wishing he could just pull the trigger, put Matt Casey out of his misery and walk away.

"He's gonna come for you," Josh hisses. "You're not even his brother! Why the hell does he care so much?" Josh growls as he pulls back his hand and allows Casey to finally try to take in a few airfuls unhindered. "He'll come for you and when he does I'll KILL YOU BOTH!" Josh shouts as he pulls back further and looks at Casey's captive frame in anger.

Josh stands up and starts to put a few things away; Casey's mind racing with new found panic that his captor was setting another trap – one where he'd have to helplessly watch his best friend die and not be able to do anything about it.

"Hope you enjoyed your last meal," Josh lightly taunts as he packs up all his gear; careful to not leave anything at all…not even a single strand of dark hair that could be used against him or to find him. This whole mission was a failure. _I'm a failure._

_No you're not! _Luke's determined voice is heard in his mind, making him pause in his task and watch Casey for a few minutes in surprised wonder. He gazes at the dark crimson stain on his jeans and the small pool of blood on the floor and ponders how he didn't even ask for something to help with his wounded leg. _You did not fail; the strength of these two men…their close bond is forcing you to remember who you really are. You are not a paid killer, you can still walk away with your honor in tact!_

"No I can't! I'm done…finished," Josh's voice drops as his eyes narrow at Casey before he rushes up to him once more. "See you in hell Matt."

_No! _Casey's head starts tries to reject the ear plugs once more; his mind cursing the fact that clear noise now become muffled whispers. He hears footsteps…angry, stomping footsteps that make the floorboards reverberate around him. He next feels the cold air on his face, his mind telling him the door was opened and closed. And then…

Silence.

_Is he here? He's tricked me before_, Casey's mind muses as he remains still for a few minutes longer. With the thick foam plugs in his ears he wasn't able to hear the controlled breathing of the skilled solider a few feet away – watching him in silence. Watching from his carefully hidden vantage point.

Watching and waiting.

Not caring if he was being watched, Casey's tired arms resume where they had left off, his aching frame leaning forward as best as he could and starts to rub the ropes against the edge of the thick wooden beam; Josh's mind forced to admire his sheer determination to get free.

_Where are you Kelly? _Josh's mind silently urges as he looks out the window with his night vision goggles and finally spies what he wants to in the distance – the green outline of a man heading in his direction.

_It ends tonight._

XXXXXXXX

"Slow and careful," Severide mutters to himself as his left hand aims the flashlight on his path and his right uses the stick to check the path around for hidden traps. Aside from a few glints of lights coming from the other side of the lake, his flashlight was the only thing giving him some illumination in the otherwise thick dark forest.

"Matt…damn I hope you're okay," Severide continues his one man conversation as he tries to focus on the task at hand and not think about the bloody trap he had found and the fact that Matt was missing; because he knows if Matt were able, at all, he would find a way to get a message to him that he was okay.

"Damn bastard…who the hell is this guy?" Severide growls as he slows his pace as he nears the first hill to go down; knowingly bypassing the wagon with the traps in it and continues on. He carefully steps in the same tracks he and his father made coming up the hill; knowing they were already proven and if they were covered over he'd know to avoid a trap. He slowly starts to climb the hill that would once again bring him face to face with the horror that he had faced earlier.

_'If this guy wanted us dead…we'd be dead,' _his father's true words ring in his mind as he nears the crest of the hill and then stops to look around and listen. He never feared the dark or tense situations; even from a small boy and that carried on into adulthood. But his father was right – this wasn't just a routine squad operation where he has his team and more importantly Casey to cover his back.

Casey was the rescue and as he ponders what condition he'll find him in, his heart starts to race even faster. _Keep calm and focus…deep breath and focus. Matt will be okay…just focus. _

With that determination now coursing through his veins, Severide presses on; his steps starting to slow as he nears the area where the well is that he had crawled out of – not wanting to end up in there a second time for fearing it actually could become his final resting spot. He reaches the gaping black hole and stops to look around; his eyes scanning the blackness around him and cursing when he sees nothing.

"Damn it Matt, where are you?" He questions in desperation. "Matt!" He calls once more as he does a half turn. But as he turns back to face the hole, his breath catches as his sharp vision picks up something that wasn't there before. A light in the distance. At least he thought it was…his body pivots to the left, careful to keep the mouth of the hole on his right; his steps slow and careful.

"A light," he whispers as his father's words catch him once more.

_'Use your head. Think. Don't act on emotion. He's a trained killer. Be smart. Think.'_

Normally he'd just bolt ahead; Matt's silent absence driving him to want to rush in and rescue his friend before more harm befalls him. But knowing the hunter could still be out there and that he was still ultimately a target; he continues as he as up to now – slow and careful.

Severide's eyes dart down every few seconds as he continues to hit the path before him with the stick before his step covers the ground to make sure that he doesn't step into another ill-fated device that would impede his rescue. He comes up on the shack but knows that he saw the light past and from a different angle. To his left he sees nothing, but as he carefully crosses in front of the shack to the right, he sees the small light once again. The way the trees had grown had all but obscured his vision in the daylight; that and the fact that his captor at the time wouldn't allow him to step to the right to see the small building a few yards past the shack – the real structure his missing friend was being held.

"Matt…you better be alive," his teeth grit as for a few seconds he ponders the horrifying possibility that the hunter merely killed Casey and dumped his body somewhere out in the cold and dark. But he gives his head a shake and tells himself that his strong gut feeling is right – Matt's alive and just being held somewhere.

As he nears the front of the shack, he stops; his heart racing at top speed. He quickly pulls his phone and once again curses the fact that there was no service and he was still pretty much on his own. Taking on an armed madman – alone. _I must be nuts…but I gotta keep going…gotta help Matt. _

It wasn't even a question and there was no option or choice – he couldn't even try to get his father help and leave Casey at the mercy of whoever had caught him in the painful leg-hold trap. He nears the front of the cabin; his flashlight already turned off and stowed inside his jacket; his eyes unable to see the hunters smile, hidden in the shadows.

Severide heads for the first window and once again stops, wondering if he was making any noise at all or he could at least surprise Casey's captor – if he was still there and use the heavy stick in his hand as a weapon to render him at least unconscious until the authorities come.

He slowly stands up and then peers into the window and feels his heart instantly stopping. _Matt! Oh god Matt…_his mind silently gasps as he spies Casey tied to a beam in the middle of the small building; blindfolded, gagged and his leg obviously still seeping blood. His fists tighten as he looks at the door and ponders barging in. But is Casey alone? He looks into the room once more, his eyes trying to pick out every shadowed hiding place that someone could be hiding in.

Severide carefully ducks back down and then pulls back to the left, where there is no window and heads around to the back, narrowing his gaze as he tries to see if there's a back door he can use and maybe try to gain the upper hand. He finds one.

After he had determined the area was free of danger, Severide pulled his knife and rushed to Casey's side; desperate to free him and get him at least back to the cabin and take care of his wounds until real help arrived.

Casey's body once again tires as he slumps back against the thick wooden beam, his wrists feeling give but his limbs not having enough strength to actually pull himself free. But his actions once again seize as he feels a cool, stiff breeze rushing upon him. But this time it's from…the back? What the hell he's been here the whole time? Did he just leave now? Or maybe he's returned. It's not on my face its…his mind stops as heavy footsteps stomp toward him. Panic seizes him until the foam plugs are pulled from his hears and he hears the only voice he's waited for hours to hear; his whole body exhaling with brief jubilation.

"Matt!" Severide states in haste as he drops to his knees, pulls his small pocket knife and prepares to cut his friend loose. He gently tugs the damp gag free; his eyes frowning at the dried blood around the bottom right corner of his mouth.

"Kelly…" Matt gasps as the blindfold is gently removed and he blinks his watery eyes several times.

"Where else are you hurt?" Severide gestures to the small dried blood spots on his face.

"Just my leg. The blood transferred from my hands. I'm okay. Kelly, I heard the…shots. What happened?"

"We're okay. Just hold on," Severide moves down to Casey's feet, leaving his wrists for now as he carefully cuts away the ropes; frowning when Casey's lips utter a small gasp of pain when the rope brushes up against the chewed up skin. "Sorry."

"I'm okay," Casey tries to assure him as he finishes cutting Casey's feet free and then moves around to his wrists. "We have to get out of here."

"I know. Damn it Matt," Severide lightly scolds as he looks at the chaffed skin from where the ropes rubbed some of the tender skin raw.

"Well I couldn't just sit here…and do nothing," Casey manages with a small wince as Severide gently brings his arms to the front and lets him rest in his lap a few seconds longer.

"Where are your boots?"

"I don't know."

"Okay we have to…" is all Severide manages before he hears a noise; his head shooting up in seconds. "No…" his voice dies out as their masked hunter appears from a darkened alcove; his body dressed in brown the same as the trees outside and the rustic wooden panels inside the small cabin.

"Such a pity to have come so far and yet have it be for nothing!" Josh hisses as he cocks the trigger to his high powered weapon.

"You don't…have to do this," Severide states in a calm tone as he slowly stands up; Casey still on the floor leaning against the beam.

"Actually I do. You don't seem to understand that!"

"Kelly…help me up," Casey lightly begs as Josh once again is forced to stand in silent frustration and merely nod; watching as one man selflessly helps the other, despite the gun being pointed at him.

Severide wraps his arm around Casey's waist to help him stand; both of them facing the armed sniper – a silent but telling showdown in the dimly lit shack.

"What do you want?"

"I will spare his life," Josh pauses, "only if you offer yours willingly."

"Kelly, don't give in," Casey warns as takes a deep breath and looks at the masked man with a narrowed gaze. "Who are you? What is this about?"

"Choose! We all have to die but you get to choose which of you dies!"

"You might as well either turn the damn gun on yourself or shoot us both! I'm not choosing!" Severide growls back.

"Choose! You or him! You consider him a brother…fine! You or your brother! Which of you dies? And which of you lives?"

_My death wasn't your fault Josh! _Luke's voice struggles through the clouded emotion to be heard. _If you kill them you'll be branded a killer…cold…hearted killer..._I already am that, Josh's mind laments in return. There is no hope for me now. It's over. _No…please…hear my voice…it's not too late. It's never too late._

"Please don't do this," Casey's tender voice brings Josh back to reality. His arm suddenly unentangles itself with Severide's as he pulls away and slowly stands in front of Severide.

"Matt no."

"You asked me…" Casey starts.

"Get behind m…" Severide tries as Casey holds his ground.

"You asked me if I would die for Kelly willingly. I would," Casey states calmly; his words ending with a small quiver of fear despite the fact that his heart was racing at top speed and body about to falter at any second. "You asked me!" Casey shouts; his throat trying to suppress a small cough that follows. "Is that what you wanted to hear!"

"I did."

"You have your answer. Pull the damn trigger and be done with it," Casey looks at him in anger.

"Forget it! You want to shoot someone you bastard, you'll have to be the one to choose!" Severide challenges.

"Fine!" Josh growls as his fingers ease back on the trigger and he prepares to fire.

"Matt…"

"Yeah Kelly…I know," Casey nods as both of them exchange a small, tormented exchange before looking back at their captor.

_You can't do this. You can't kill them. You've asked them to choose and they won't. You can't just murder them. Please Josh for me…for my memory. Let them live. _

Silence starts to grow…anguish fester and stubborn determination take hold; no one moving, each holding his ground and his firm resolve.

_Find Don…find the truth…find peace. Go…now…please Josh. For me…for us. _

*bang*

In the matter of seconds, darkness takes hold as the small light behind them is shattered; an odd thud follows, a cool breeze is felt and then silence starts to reign as king after the angry curse had dissipated into the icy nighttime air.

"Matt?" Severide dares to ask a few seconds later, his anxious tone punctuating the darkness. "You hit?"

"No," Casey answers in truth. "You?"

"No."

"What the hell was that all about?" Casey asks with a small groan as Severide's hands fumble for his flashlight; it being flipped on seconds later. Both of them look down at the spot where the beam had ended – Casey's boots and coat.

"He's letting us both walk out of here? Is it another trap?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so you can all breathe easy now right? Right? (evil grin—oops forget you saw that! Haha) oh you know I couldn't leave our boys parted for that long! So how did you like Josh's backstory? Josh isn't gone just yet but right now our boys need some tending to yes? So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. The Hills have Eyes

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 8 – The Hills have Eyes**

* * *

"Can you see him?" Casey whispers as he remains seated on the floor; Severide crouching behind the open back door, peering out into the darkness before him, cursing the fact that he wasn't able to see anything but outline of the taunting trees a few meters away and beyond.

"I see only trees. He could be there but…damn I hate this," Severide's lips utter a heavy exhale as he remains in place, wavering only when he hears a soft hiss and then quickly shines the light on Casey as he tries to get his injured leg into his boot.

"Wait for a few minutes more."

"Your dad wa…"

"It was a through and through, he'll be fine. Just hold still," Severide insists with a hint of irritation as he turns back and squints into the darkness before him. _So he put us through all that and then just lets us go? _His mind starts to ponder as he rests back on his folded legs, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the small but powerful flashlight in his grasp. _Or is he toying with us? Lying in wait with another deadly trap to take is but down for good this time? Damn this bastard! _

"Kelly," a soft tone pulls his thoughts back to reality. "Just go. I'll be okay."

"He wants us to split up. I'm not giving in to this assh…I'm just not," Severide insists in haste as he crawls back to Casey and starts to inspect his wound.

"Better then us both out there walking into a trap together!" Casey retorts with a semi-hushed hiss. "I'll be okay. Just go get help if you can."

"There's no one around and I'm not leaving you here and that's final. You've been through enough and I went through hell to get here. We move out of here together or we stay together," Severide replies firmly; his tone warning Casey to not press the issue again. He hadn't come all this way to have Casey volunteer to be the sacrificial lamb as it were and remain behind at the mercy of their twisted hunter.

"Okay, hand me that boot. Got a band aide on you?"

"I only have a small first aid kit, hold on."

"It should hold until we get back to the cabin. It'll hurt like hell but I think it's stopped bleeding."

"Okay."

"I got this…" Casey grunts as he gives the boot a good tug and then utters a painful gasp that rips right through Severide as the rough fabric of the boot reenergizes the sticky wound on his injured leg.

"Matt?"

"I'm okay," Casey lies as he offers Severide a heavy frown, leaning back on his elbows for a few seconds to catch his breath and allow his heart to calm. But after hearing that Benny was shot and in need of medical attention, he knows he can't linger too long either; he'd have to push aside his own wellbeing and get back to the cabin. "Check the outside around the cabin…I'll work on the boot."

"Okay," Severide reluctantly agrees as he helps Casey stand up and then holds on a few seconds longer until he was able to steady himself. He holds back from calling Casey on his fake expression of confidence as when his hand was on Casey's arm he could feel his friend's weary frame trembling in his grasp.

"I'll be right behind you," Casey assures Severide when he notices his friend lingering. But as soon as Severide turns to leave; Casey takes a step, forgetting for a few seconds about his wound and putting his full weight down on his injured leg and trying to bite back a painful gasp as fresh shooting pains start to reverberate throughout his entire frame and he stops, quickly pulling his leg back as he leans against the thick wooden beam before sagging back to the floor.

"Damn it," Severide gently curses as he hurries back to Casey's side and takes him by the arms and helps him down. "I wish I could tell you to wait here…it's safe and I'll send help but you know I can't," Severide groans as he pulls out his small knife. "Okay we have a choice here, I can cut your…"

"I need my leg," Casey retorts dryly to which Severide's lips slightly smirk.

"Never heard of a one legged fire fighter? I know _lame_ joke," Severide dead pans.

"Very lame joke," Casey groans. "What's your plan?"

"It's cold out there and snowing and if you walk back with one boot you'll get frostbite and I can't piggyback you all the way."

"You want to cut the boot," Casey nods as he looks down at his leg; wincing as he flashes his small flashlight on the dark crimson wound. It was now mixed with dirt and fabric and in dire need of cleaning but the more the rough edge of the boot rubs against the wound and reopens it the more pain it would elicit.

"Actually I want to cut the jeans just at the top of the injury. Then I can wrap the wound and…damn either way it's gonna hurt and be a slow walk back."

"Too bad there isn't a toboggan here," Casey suggests with a small huff as he slowly eases himself all the down to a relaxed position and lifts his leg onto the small chair that Severide had managed to find fumbling around in the dark; their hunter having shot out the only small light bulb that had kept the cabin lit earlier.

"What did you two talk about? Anything?" Severide inquires as he starts to gently cut the fabric of Casey's jean leg; then would proceed to wrap the wound with gauze and then wrap the cut fabric around as a crude bandage until he was at the hospital and properly tended to.

"Well when I was _allowed_ to speak," Casey punctuates the word allowed, Severide grimacing in the dimly lit room at the thought of Casey feeling so helpless and not knowing what was going on. But in reality he didn't know what was going on either but when he hears the agitation in Casey's tone his heart rate quickens. "He was just angry and then asked me if I'd…die for you. It made no sense. I asked him what was going on and why he was targeting you or us and he said it was business and that was pretty much it. I don't know what he's on but…ahhh…." Casey's story is broken by a painful gasp as Severide pulls a bit too hard on the denim bandage.

"Sorry," Severide apologizes but carries on knowing that the wrapping would have to be tight enough to last Casey's trek back to the cabin; the terrain before them being unforgiving at best.

"It's okay…okay," Casey states between a few painful gasps. "And you? What'd he ask you?" Casey asks with a sharp intake of air as Severide finishes and then helps him slowly pull up his boot; the cut end of the jeans just reaching the boot top but the pressure from Severide pulling the laces tight forcing the wound to throb even further.

"Same thing actually. How's that?"

"Good," Casey replies as Severide flashes the light just below his face so as not to blind him. "It hurts like hell, is that what you wanted to hear?" Casey playfully argues back as they both slowly stand up; Casey carefully testing his leg to see how much of his weight he could put on it. "Think he's still out there?"

"If so and he's got anymore traps out there, we're already screwed. We have to go back the way I came and he knows that. So either he's gone for good or…we have to chance it."

"So he was just a nut job that wanted to play with our minds and hurt us for no reason?" Casey grumbles as he uses his small flashlight to find something he could use as a crutch for his leg to help bear his weight; his mind reminding him that it would be moot going up and down the hills.

"Man I don't know. If it was the same guy as last time, why let us get away then and then screw with us this time? He shot dad and then he used the damn traps to…"

"What happened to you?" Casey asks in a quiet tone as they slowly head for the front door to go out; Severide gingerly pulling open the door open and flashing his small light a few feet ahead.

"Fell down an empty well shaft."

"How'd you get out?"

"Climbed," Severide replies back as his and Casey's light meet back before them; nothing around them seeming amiss.

"Lucky nothing was broken."

"I know. Okay I don't get this guy's sick game but everything appears okay out there. We have to chance it," Severide mentions as he reaches for Casey's arm.

"Kelly I'm okay," Casey insists, an inner pang of guilt starting to caress him as he thinks about Severide having to support him all the way back to the cabin.

"I lost that big stick and…let's go," Severide insists as he looks at Casey with a pained expression; the shadows of his face made a bit darker thanks to the partially hidden moon overhead. "We have to go now."

"Okay," Casey replies with a nod as his arm just seems to drape around Severide's shoulders automatically when Severide's arm wraps around his waist; both of them taking a step out of the cabin and heading toward the path that would lead them past the open well shaft and then down the hill toward the path on their property and then the slow climb uphill toward the cabin where Benny was still waiting for them.

"Maybe he did leave," Severide mutters; neither of them realizing that they were still being watched.

_Damn you Luke…, Josh's mind growls inside as he watches the two men about his age, huddled together slowly heading out of the cabin and down toward the first hill. He pulls back from his scope and closes his eyes; his body expertly hidden in the darkness. _

_You can damn me all you want, Luke's voice argues back in his mind. They are not your enemy. You have a new enemy. _

_Everything's unraveling, Josh silently laments. Why couldn't I just pull the damn trigger, he huffs mentally as he looks back through his scope and watches the two men struggling together to get back to the cabin. But he can't fault them – inside he can only admire and curse what he once had and lost forever – by his own hand. NO! Luke's voice intervenes. You are not to blame. Go find Don. Seek out who murdered me. Leave them in peace. Please. For us._

"I will," Josh whispers as he puts on his night goggles and starts to make for another hidden path at a fast sprint; his mind having none more item to strike off his snowy agenda before heading for his carefully concealed bike and heading back to civilization.

"I…gotta stop…a sec," Casey huffs as they reach a big tree and stop; Casey leaning against the tree and slightly lifting his leg to relieve some of the throbbing tension that he had forced upon it by slowly walking down the hill. They had successfully avoided the trap that Severide had fallen down; Casey's entire frame shuddering when he was forced to listen in tormented silence about his friend's harrowing ordeal and how he was shot at and then had been forced to choose between his father and himself.

"Why…do you think…he asked us all to choose?" Casey asks as Severide kneels down to look at his wounded leg; happy that there was no fresh blood seeping through but knowing that it needed to be disinfected properly and fast and that Casey probably needed a tetanus shot. "How is it?"

"No blood seeping through so that's good. But it feels really warm," Severide comments as he slowly stands back up, his un-gloved hand reaching out and resting on Casey's clammy skin. "You're feeling really warm."

"I know it could be infection starting in. We have to keep going," Casey manages in complete sentences, his breath having caught up to him again and his heart rate slightly lowering. Severide pulls his glove back on and the two of them listen to the silence a few seconds longer; Severide glancing at Casey and then back toward the cabin.

"I'll be okay."

"I don't know why he asked; some damn game of his to mess with us," Severide mutters with a small hiss as he flashes his light around for a large stick for Casey to use; cursing when he doesn't find one.

"Look I can manage on my own," Casey insists, eliciting only a small groan from Severide.

"Don't make me put the gag back in," Severide gently grunts as he wraps his right arm around Casey's waist; Casey's left arm automatically clinging to Severide's neck as they head toward the path that would lead them back up to his father's cabin and hopefully with just this father waiting. "Okay ready to go downhill?"

"Pressure on my left side right?"

"Just lean on me," Severide suggests as Casey's teeth grit.

"I have…been," Casey grunts as they start to go down the hill.

Severide feels Casey's weight transfer back to his own frame and its only seconds before his lips utter a painful yelp and he leans back on Severide once more.

"Do you ever learn?" Severide grimaces as he pauses and looks at Casey's heavy frown. "I can handle us both okay? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Fireman's carry?"

"Downhill? Won't let you," Casey insists with a shake of his head.

"Won't…let me?" Severide muses.

"I'll beat you…at wrestling tomorrow," Casey smirks. "I'll be okay. Just go slow."

"Okay," Severide whispers as he feels Casey's hand on his shoulder as they slowly and very carefully head down the hill; both small beams of light fixed on the path before them so that they wouldn't meet with any unexpected and unwanted surprises. The snow was still lightly falling and both would be in need of warmth and dry clothes sooner rather than later.

"Matt?" Severide asks after a few seconds of mounting silence.

"I knew you'd come…he knew you'd come," Casey ponders with a hint of torment. "It was as if…he knew what I was thinking."

"Couldn't leave you with him."

"But when he said…you'd come and he'd…kill you," Casey's breath catches as they pause for a few seconds in the small even gulley they were in. "I didn't want that. Told him no. I can't figure his game."

"None of this makes any sense. The traps…the mind games…the shots. This guy…whoever the hell he was was damn good but I know if he wanted us dead we would be. Maybe he was bored."

"Needs…a better hobby," Casey's words end with a small gasp, forcing Severide to stop once more; both of them breathing heavy as they pause at the bottom of the hill to go up.

"Climb sideways. Put all your weight on your left side."

"Got…it," Casey nods as he takes a deep breath and looks back at the darkened mass they just ventured down. Severide starts to climb first, not caring about his knees getting wet and cold from the icy liquid soaking through his dark, denim jeans; he'd change in the cabin – if they made it.

He turns to see Casey making slow progress but knows that he can't harp on him to move faster no matter how much he knows time is once again, against them.

"Damn, wish I brought the rope," Severide grumbles as he stops halfway up and then offers his hand to Casey, giving his friend a good tug so that the were now both halfway up the hill. But just before Severide can crest, he stops as he hears a branch break; his heart instantly soaring.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah I heard it, damn," he curses as both of them remain absolutely still. "I'll wait…"

"Yeah last time you offered to wait here, hell broke lose, forget it," Severide hisses; frowning at Casey's remorseful expression in the dark. "Sorry I know this wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't sound like…"

"A man," Severide utters in haste as both hear a growling sound and look up in horror as a snarling coyote appears; having caught the sent of fresh blood from Casey's wound and had come to check it out.

"He smells the blood, not good," Casey's panicked voice resounds as his fingers frantically scramble for something he can use in his defense; Severide already slowly backing down toward him.

The hungry coyote starts to yip into the air; calling for reinforcements and both men knowing that facing the elements in a wounded condition was one thing – facing a hungry group of coyotes in pack mentality was a new horror entirely.

"You found something you can use?" Severide's anxious tone is heard as the coyote slowly starts to crawl toward them; its hungry hiss not lost on either weary human frame before him.

"Yeah but how mu…" is all Casey manages before they hear the distinct yipping in the distance and know that time has once again run out.

"A tetanus shot might be the least of our problems."

"Just don't let him bi…" is all Severide manages before the coyote advances, both pulling back, losing their footing and tumbling down the hill; back down into the gully where the hunter had first trapped Casey. Casey's lips utter a painful gasp as Severide's body lands on his chest; the coyote bearing down on them faster and faster.

The two of them struggle to get back up; each of them armed with nothing more than what would be laughed at by the hungry animal and not having much hope. Until….

*bang*

"What the hell? Matt?"

"I'm okay…Kelly, look!"

The two of them instantly turn to the left to see the wild animal's body slump down; their eyes darting frantically around for where their elusive hunter is waiting.

"Damn bastard is still here!" Severide curses.

"Yeah but he just shot the coyote not us. So he saves us again?" Casey grumbles as he tries to get to his knees; his lips uttering an angry cry that instantly brings Severide to his side, wrapping his strong arms around him and helping him get to his feet in haste. "Why?"

"I don't know but…we have…to move," Severide mentions in haste as he hears the yipping getting closer. "Damn here comes the rest of the pack."

"You need to go…Kelly I can't move that fast," Casey utters as they slowly head back toward the hill that leads up. "Just go an…"

"I'm not leaving you behind. I don't want to hear a word from you about this," Severide cuts him off in frustration.

"About what? I can't ge…"

And before Casey could get another word in, Severide's arms wrap around his waist and thigh, hosting him into the air and onto his shoulders.

"K…"

"Shut it Matt!" Severide snaps as he heads for the hill and starts the arduous climb up with Casey slung over his shoulders; Josh watching in the distance with a look of pure shock on his face.

_Kelly Severide you are one determined bastard…never knew you had it in you. To care that much. Josh keeps his eye on the scope, fixing the silencer on the end and then turning on his night vision once more to see where the other hungry coyote's were. I have your back…his voice dies out as he prepares to pull the trigger on the one getting closer to the slowly fleeing fire fighters._

The climb up the hill seemed to take forever and by the time they reached the top; Severide's legs could do nothing more than give way; collapsing beneath him and taking both him and Casey to the snowy ground once more in a jumble of tangled limbs.

"Than…ks…" Casey manages breathlessly as he rolls onto his back away from Severide's warm body.

"No…problem," Severide huffs back with a pant and wheeze before he lifts his head and listens. The yipping wasn't getting closer in fact it oddly sounded like it was heading in the other direction. He rolls onto his belly and then pushes himself up to his knees and starts to quickly survey the darkened landscape; nothing. "What is this guy's game?"

"Maybe he…wants to kill us…instead of the coyotes?" Casey suggests as he slowly sits upright. "You okay?"

"Am just glad you're not the size of Mouch or Boden," Severide smirks as Casey merely shakes his head; the lightly falling snow starting to attach itself to the damp, exposed parts of his face and neck – instantly cooling him further. "I smell smoke and let's hope that's a good sign coming from the cabin," Severide comments as he helps Casey slowly stand upright.

Already feeling guilt tugging at his insides, Casey looks around for a large stick that he can use but can only curse when he knows it would take more time for them to cut a piece of wood; he'd insist on hobbling the rest of the way back to the cabin as the ground was now mostly even.

They head past the waiting wagon, Casey also not wanting to even suggest that Severide pull him along – it wasn't fair; not as his mind ponders the fact that Kelly had endured his own ordeal and was probably just pushing back pain because he was injured a bit more seriously.

They round the last corner and both quickly stop – looking at the cabin a few yards away and the innocent stillness that enveloped it.

"Looks safe but then we know he's still out there," Severide whispers as he looks back. "I think he's using night goggles or something."

"Would explain how he could see us and that coyote but we couldn't see him, ever," Casey adds with a sour note as they take a few steps closer and once again stop; both hearts racing at top speed.

But just as they near the small shed where the wagon and other supplies were kept, the silence is broken by the sound of dirk bike's engine revving up and then dying in the distance.

"Think it's him?" Casey inquires as they rest behind a large tree; the sound on the opposite side.

"Could be but then again sound travels off the lake…course the lake is frozen…ah damn I don't know, it could be," Severide groans as he looks back at the cabin his father is still tucked away inside. "Even if we get there our troubles aren't over yet."

"Meaning?" Casey dares to wonder.

"Tires have been slashed. We can't get out."

"What? He slashed the tires?"

"Dad even said he ran a flat on the way back so the spare is ruined also. This guy has been watching and waiting…I swear I hate this," Severide grumbles in anger.

"Okay the cabin is only a few meters away, we can make it."

"I'd say go first and I'd cover you but hurling curses at his guy won't do much good," Severide admits in defeat.

"We've come this far side by side…why stop now right?" Casey retorts, earning himself a firm nod from Severide to his left.

The two of them slowly start toward the back door of the cabin, Casey limping behind – both detached incase one of them needed to be ready to fight to keep them both safe.

"Looks safe but I've said that before," Severide whispers, not looking back.

Casey continues to look behind them, his heart racing just as fast and his mind constantly wondering what their hunter's game was. He had proven that he had no trouble at all in dealing them pain or even toying with their lives but then he had done a complete almost one eighty and at times saved them from other dangers, like someone else killing them or being mauled by wild animals. _What the hell is going on? _Casey's mind ponders as he looks ahead to Severide's silently moving frame, wondering if his friend did know more than he was letting on. He hadn't mentioned his captor calling him Luke because at the time it wasn't important but it would come into play later – very importantly.

"Okay…let's go for it," Severide offers in a hushed tone as they near the back steps, so far not running into any further setbacks from the skilled but invisible sniper who was obviously toying with them.

"Dad! It's us, me and Matt!" Severide pounds on the door; both of them hearing silence and then hearing footsteps heading for the door and it being pulled open; both of them heaving sighs of relief as warm blast of air kisses their icy exterior.

"Kelly! Thank God," Benny states in haste as he pulls them both inside and offers his son a warm hug and then Matt as well. "Matt, you okay?"

"Yeah," Casey replies softly.

"Dad he's hurt, we need medical supplies," Severide offers as they both help Casey over to the couch and ease himself down, Severide pulling up a chair and then helping Casey get his injured leg up. "Leave the boot on until I get back."

"I'll help him," Benny volunteers. "Where are you going?"

"Check the truck."

"Benny, what about you?" Casey asks the older Severide in concern.

"Damn thing started to seep but I'm okay. I heard a few shots, what happened out there?"

"Whoever this guy is is messed up," Severide growls. "But I know one thing…he let us go…he let us live. He's hit everything expertly that he's aimed for and he missed on purpose."

"Then what the hell was all this about?" Benny demands in anger as he looks at his son with a cross expression. But the anger quickly subsides as his son's face tries to hold back a weary wince. "Kelly?"

"Can I see your side?"

"Are you hurt also?"

"Just tired," Severide answers in half truth; prompting Casey to look up in protest. "Not…a word," his hand quickly clamps down over Casey's mouth for a few seconds as Benny gives them an amused expression. "I'm fine," Severide huffs as he pulls back and heads for the front door.

"He always this stubborn?" Casey retorts.

"Always," Benny answers in truth as he leans down and starts to help Casey with his boot. "Kelly said you got caught in a leg hold trap…oh damn," Benny's face winces the same time as Casey's as he manages to get Casey's boot off and stare in horror at the dark crimson stain now staring at them through the rich blue denim.

"I know…I need a shot. Got anything to drink?" Casey asks with a small snicker.

"Actually…" Benny starts only to watch Severide stomp back in and slam the door behind him before heading for the phones. "Kelly what is it?"

"Check your phones."

"Damn thing is working again," Benny huffs as he looks up at his son's cross expression. "What was out there?"

"A brand new spare."

"You've got to be kidding. He did this? When?"

"I don't know when but we need…"

"Hold on I'll Doc Albert. It'll be just the same…"

"Dad you've been shot!" Severide barks in haste before he quickly calms. "Matt needs a shot for tetanus or maybe even rabies. Who the hell knows what other kind of blood was on that trap and..."

"I have a through and through and he can bring…I'm calling him. Besides, unless you want to head back to the city tonight, we'd just spend the time doing what he can do here and then coming back here anyways. Don't argue with your father," Benny snaps and then purses his lips. "Better, now tend to your brother," he adds lightly; Casey and Severide exchanging weary but amuses glances.

"Fine," Severide resigns as he kicks off his boots and coat and looks at Casey in concern as he wanders over, Benny on the phone to the doctor and the local Sherriff and then finally Frank, asking him to bring a fresh spare for Matt's truck.

"And he calls you stubborn," Casey offers with a small grimace.

"I am. Matt, damn you're burning up," Severide comments in worry as his hand rests on Casey's still clammy forehead; Casey's eyes shifting from Benny to his friend's concerned face and softly nods.

"Where do you think he is?" Casey asks with a small swallow; referring to their elusive hunter.

"Beats the hell out of me but I sure hope he's left us alone for good."

XXXXXXXX

***a quiet suburb of Chicago***

"Yeah hold on I'm coming!" The male voice impatiently rasps as he hurries to the front door of his small home. He pulls the door open and then offers a rather unimpressed stare at the person before him. "Hello Bob," he greets Josh by the fake name he had been given by the skilled sniper. "I trust you have something for me."

"Oh I have a few things," Josh replies as he pulls his phone and shows him a picture of Benny Severide's face with a fake/photoshopped bullet right between the eyes.

"I trust it wasn't too much trouble."

"Was a real eye opener," Josh growls in return as he closes the door, his right hand locking it. "I trust you have what I want?"

"Cash…all of it. In the small briefcase on the table," Don gestures with his head. However, a few seconds later, the silence is broken by a distinct click; Don turning around to face down the barrel of a.45. "What the hell is this?"

"You know that's not what I want."

* * *

**A/N:** haha okay so I know the title was kinda creepy but you weren't worried right? Muwhahahaha oh um *clears throat* lol okay so I did promise a few more snippets to close out the Josh storyline and yes you were all supposed to feel sorry for Josh b/c hey not all baddies can be hardcore bad like Ben right? But don't despair you will see him again and how Don's request to kill Benny fits into all this madness. But had to get lots of angsty broments in there for you all (and lots more to come) and hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks!


	9. Bringing the Past Full Circle

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 9 – Bringing the Past Full Circle **

* * *

"You broke some ribs didn't you?" Casey asks in a low tone as he hovers in the doorway to their bedroom; Benny in the kitchen fixing himself a drink as they wait Dr. Albert to arrive.

"Why are you up?"

"Answer me," Casey lightly demands as he nears his friend and notices the dark purplish marks on his bare chest before Severide pulls on a warm dry sweater.

"Felt one of them snap when we reached the top of the hill. If you want me to blame you then fine you broke them," Severide retorts with a small smirk as he turns and faces Casey's frowning expression. "How's the leg? Think you'll keep it or should I start calling you Peg?"

Casey merely shakes his head as he turns and slowly limps back into the living room just as Benny looks up with a frown.

"Why are you up walking around?"

"Do I have permission to tie him to the chair?" Severide cheekily retorts as Casey slumps back down into the couch and looks up with a pursed-lipped expression.

"At least I don't have any broken ribs."

"Matt…damn it," Severide curses under his breath as Benny looks at him in shock.

"Kelly? What you broke ribs?"

"Just one and it'll be…fine," he groans as he eases himself into a nearby chair and offers a small scowl to Casey who grins in return.

"I should ground you both," Benny huffs as they all hear a car approaching outside; the headlights flooding into the first window as it turns to park beside Casey's truck and Dr. Albert gets out and hurries toward them.

"Right on time."

"Benny what's going on? You've been shot? Why aren't you…"

"I just need it to be stitched up properly. Besides your examination room is smaller than this place," Benny answers firmly as the older country doctor looks past him to the two younger men a few meters behind him. "It's going to be a long night."

"Want a drink?"

"After all this, yes," Dr. Albert replies with a kind smile as he motions to Benny to sit on the kitchen chair and remove his sweater, telling Casey and Severide he'd be right with them.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Just tired and a bit dizzy," Casey sighs as he holds his head in his hands a few seconds before leaning back in the couch and then turning to the left to glance at Severide. "Seriously that guy…what do you think his story is?"

"Schizo," Severide retorts lightly before he shakes his head. "I keep thinking about why he asked us to…choose…Matt?"

"Feel sick now," Casey groans as his body lurches forward; Severide scrambling to get him the garbage bucket to throw up in before it ended up on the floor. Casey slumps back onto the couch as Dr. Albert leaves Benny's side for a moment and hurries to Casey's.

"It can wait," Casey insists as he looks at Benny holding the stitching needle in his grasp.

"Trust me Matt, I'll live," Benny retorts as Dr. Albert eases himself down beside Casey and quickly pulls out a thermometer.

"..oo…I ave…abies?" Casey manages with the small stick under his tongue, his warped speech bringing a small smirk to Severide's lips.

"I'd have to send away for a blood test as Benny said you were caught in a used leg hold trap but I'll give you a Tetanus shot for starters. Am sure it's just a regular fever from infection your body is fighting. But in a few days you'll know for sure. Rabies is rare for humans but we won't discount anything until we know for sure," Dr. Albert explains as he pulls out the thermometer and frowns at it. "Rest and plenty of water," he instructs, eyeing the glass of scotch to Casey's right and shaking his head no to the rest. After he finishes taking the small blood sample to be sent away for rabies testing, Dr. Albert cleans and bandages the rest of the cuts on Casey's right leg before wrapping the whole thing and then sending him off to get some sleep for as long as possible.

After he's done with Casey, Dr. Albert returns to Benny, finishes stitching his side and then helps Severide bandage his ribs, confirming that he did have one broken one but that didn't mean the others weren't on the verge as well and he'd need complete rest until it was all healed.

A couple of hours later, Severide watches Dr. Albert's truck finally pull away and then peers outside into the darkness wondering if they were still being watched and for what reason. He thinks back to the first time they encountered the elusive hunter; he had saved them from Marco and his hapless band of moron's – taking out the three of them but sparing himself, Matt and his father. Then he shows up, traps and kidnaps Matt, traps him, forces him to watch while he shoots his father all the while asking all of them which they'd choose to die. Was it revenge? But for what? Did a family member die in a fire? Did they think the person who perhaps died didn't have a choice? Maybe he didn't? And the more his tries to ponder the motivation behind the odd actions of their wily hunter the more he comes up with verbal dead ends – finally telling himself that he was gone, hopefully for good and now it was time to get some real rest.

He flips off the light and heads back into their bedroom, looking at Matt as he tries to climb up to the top bunk.

"Told you I'm on top," Severide snickers as he grabs the bottom of Casey's sweat shirt and gently tugs him back down, careful to not hurt his already injured leg.

"You have broken ribs."

"Just one. And at least I didn't barf, peg," he goads as Casey looks at him with an unimpressed expression. "Besides, I was going to take my stuff and sleep in the living room."

"Why not the other room?"

"With the sleeping locomotive in there?" Severide refers to his father's loud snoring. "Probably the damn snoring that the hunter was trying to get rid of," Severide concludes with a grumble that Casey smirks at.

"Well some people do like their sleep," Casey replies with a small frown. "But I honestly don't mind."

"Couch is fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Casey shrugs as he tries to offer Severide a convincing expression; something he doesn't buy. "I need sleep," Casey finally resigns.

"If you have to barf again, use that bucket. After this weekend it goes out."

"Okay," Casey nods as he waits for Severide to collect his blanket and pillow and head for the front door. "I think something happened in his life that…a death or something pretty tragic and he wasn't able to choose."

"The hunter? Yeah figured the same thing. Why ask us all the same question. He didn't care about anything else," Severide ponders as he notices Casey's frame shift to his left side; wanting to take the pressure off his right. "Alright we both need sleep. You need anything call."

"A real holiday?"

"What, Camp Sleepaway a little too creepy for you?" Severide retorts as Casey nods. "Hey was gonna invite you up next weekend, you know third time's a charm," he chuckles as he turns and leaves the room, Casey watching with a strained smile before he turns off the light and eases himself back down into the bottom bunk, his body calling him to rest but his mind more than alert to ponder the past few days events.

He remembers his captor at the time asking if he'd die for…_he knew Kelly, how'd he know him?_

"Hey Kelly," Matt mentions in a soft whisper as he slightly rises himself up on his elbows. But all he's rewarded with in return is a small grunt and knows it can wait until morning. _Besides…he probably heard us calling each other's names the first time he showed up to help us, _Casey's mind reasons as he finally allows himself to drift into darkness.

But the night ahead isn't as restful as he'd want for the fever keeps him tossing and turning; the pain in his leg also tossing and turning and the emptiness in his stomach begging for some relief. Not wanting to wake his sleeping friend, Casey slowly limps into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open and looking for the bottle of club soda he had seen earlier. But as soon as he stands up and closes the door, he utters a gasp when Severide suddenly appears.

"Damn," Casey curses as he offers Severide a small glower.

"Camp Sleepaway," Severide lightly teases. "Feeling sick still?" Severide changes his tone to a whispered concern.

"Stomach is on fire."

"Here hold on," Severide gently pries the cold can away from Casey's grasp and then pulls out a small bag if ice cubes and flips on the light over the sink; Casey watching in fascination. "An old trick my mom taught me. I think it was her…well one of them," he softly chuckles as he breaks down a few cubes into chips and then hands Casey a small cup.

"I have to drink this?"

"No genius you chew them. Come on. You truck guys," Severide teases as he gently takes Casey by the arm and pulls him back toward the couch, both of them easing down onto it. Casey props his injured leg up on the large ottoman and pulls out a small ice chip and starts to chew on it.

"What does this do?"

"Trust me, if you drank that fizzy stuff you woulda barfed and guess who would have been cleaning it up? So in reality this helps me," Severide tosses out as Casey takes another.

"I would have," Casey argues back in his defense.

"You would have offered me that little lost puppy dog face and I would have caved."

"I would not," Casey replies with a small pout. "So what does this do?"

"It just adds moisture but doesn't agitate the stomach further. Do you still feel sick?"

"I feel warm all over," Casey huffs as he looks into the darkness outside and frowns. "Think he's still out there?"

"Probably sleeping somewhere. I hope," Severide's voice trails off with a hint of doubt as he looks over at Casey who had closed his eyes and was feeling his forehead. "Still pretty hot."

"If I start to foam at the mouth just put me out of my misery," Casey chuckles as he places the cup of melting chips on the table a few feet away and then slumps back into the couch; not in a hurry to move or go back to his lonely room after such a trying ordeal. "I remember the second time dad took us to the lake. I got stung by…something. Not allergic to bees but it was nasty. I remember I was feeling pretty sick and he sat up with me all night…just staring outside the window, looking at the moon and telling stories about the fish in the lake or…whatever," Casey pauses as his mind recalls the fond memory and his lips smile.

"Dad usually conks out up here. He blames the fresh air. But I think it's because he just doesn't want to talk."

"Sorry."

"Nah…not just to me, but in general. I think he's afraid I'll ask him the tough questions."

"Would you?"

"A few," Severide shrugs as he hands Casey a blanket. "He always gave me the same excuse for leaving mom and the others – work. But I know there's more to it than that. It's funny because he sure likes to talk to others and confront them about their past wrongs but boy if you talk to him or ask him about his, he gets pissed off and then sulks. Either that or he hits you in the face," Severide concludes lightly. "I wish we were closer. Maybe now that he's back around here for good, but I think things will always be strained. You know if you…" Severide pauses as he looks over at Casey now fast asleep. "Yup…little brothers are a lot of work," he whispers to himself with a smirk as he pulls the blanket over Casey, deciding to leave him where he was and just settle in at the other end of the couch; his feet also up on the ottoman. It wouldn't be the most comfortable sleep, and it would be fraught with a few nightmares but the close company of the other, would ease the mind of each of them and allow them at least a few hours solid rest.

XXXXXXXX

Benny walks into the main living area the next morning, Sunday, and offers an amused expression at the two younger men askew and asleep on the couch, Kelly's legs over Matt's and Matt's head on Kelly's shoulder, blanket's nearly off and pillows – somewhere.

He gives the scene a quiet shake as he carries on, peering outside and smiling at the 'so far' okay looking day before turning and heading toward the bathroom.

Severide hears the door to the bathroom close and slowly opens his eyes, his neck feeling a small twinge in one side and an odd surge of warmth on the other. He looks over to see Casey's head a few inches away and smirks to himself as he decides whether to move or not. Resisting the urge to wake his sleeping friend with a pillow smack to the head, Severide starts to gently untangle himself; Casey's body feeling the sudden cooling on one side and his eyes slowly opening.

"Morning," Severide greets softly.

"Morning," Casey replies back with a yawn; rubbing his face as he tries to straighten up. "Damn I feel like a pretzel," he lightly snickers as he looks around at the blanket and pillows with a frown. "Didn't keep you up?"

"Think we both had the same nightmare of being chased by wolves," Severide groans as he leans forward and then stretches.

"That would be the one," Casey nods as he looks down at his leg and then tries to flex it; wincing as a few throbs start to grow and then resting his leg back down on the ottoman.

"Think you'll keep it?" Severide teases as he slowly stands upright.

"Hey at least I'm not frothing at the mouth."

"You look kinda hairier."

"Funny," Casey huffs as Benny pulls the door to the bathroom open, stepping out of the steamy room and looking at both of them in wonder.

"Shoulda taken a picture of how I found you two this morning," Benny grins as he nears them.

"Did we look like two pretzels?" Casey retorts as Benny nods.

"Okay so who wants steak and eggs for breakfast?"

"Dad seriously? What….right the moose steaks."

"Moose?"

"Tastes like chicken," Severide snickers as he tosses a nearby pillow at Casey's head as he continues on to the bathroom.

"I can't fight back yet!" Casey bellows as he tosses a pillow at Severide and misses.

"How's the leg?" Benny asks in concern.

"Call him Peg!" Severide calls out just before he closes the door.

"Feels sore but that's to be expected," Casey answers in truth. "And the side?"

"Have had worse. So am assuming neither of you dared to venture outside yet."

"From what Kelly saw when he looked outside, he said it was all okay," Casey shrugs as he finally sits upright and rubs his face. "Hopefully we can make it back home in one piece."

"You know normally this place doesn't see any action most of the season," Benny mutters in sarcasm as he looks around outside a bit longer.

"Making up for lost time," Casey retorts as Benny looks at him and nods. A few minutes later Benny pulls on his boots, wanting to head outside to make sure that everything was indeed in working order and that they'd be okay to head home a few hours later.

Casey slowly stands up, cursing the fact that he was still a bit dizzy but remembers Dr. Albert's word that it would take longer than a day for whatever infection he had picked up from the trap to work its way through his system. But as he knows he'll be sidelined most of the week thanks to his leg injury, the infection didn't have a fast agenda to be held to.

At least the pangs of nausea from the night before had left and since he hadn't eaten anything since a light lunch the day before, his stomach was now begging for some culinary action. He finishes cleaning up the couch, his mind recalling Severide's tormented confession about his father and then feeling guilty about not knowing what to say and actually falling asleep.

Casey heads into their shared bedroom and dresses for the day, telling himself he'd shower later at home when he could properly cover the wrappings on his leg and then just relax afterward.

"Matt? What's up?" Severide asks in concern as he exits the once again steam-filled bathroom and watches his friend looking out the window, turning to him with a concerned expression. "Where's dad?"

"Outside looking at the wheels. He gave me the thumbs up so I'm guessing everything's okay," Casey answers in truth; the two of them hearing Benny's boots walking up the stairs a few seconds later and then the door being pulled open.

"Everything's in order," Benny informs them as he shrugs off his coat and then looks at Matt and then his son. "What?"

"No…nothing," Severide breaks the few seconds of silence as he heads into the shared bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Matt?"

"We were just wondering if there were any surprises out there," Matt comments as he slowly follows after Benny into the kitchen area.

"Nothing I saw. Beats the hell outta me what that was all about," Benny frowns as he looks at Matt and then turns and heads to the fridge and pulls it open. "Hopefully today will be…"

"Pain free," Casey interjects as Benny slaps him on the back as he goes about making the coffee for them. Severide joins them and soon the banter is light and friendly; focusing on their hearty breakfast, what time they'd all be heading out and when or if Casey would ever dare to come back again.

"You keep calling it Camp Sleepaway and I'll never come back."

"What is the reference Kelly?"

"Cheesy horror flick," Severide replies. "You know a bunch of unsuspecting dupes in the forest…a creepy killer…one guy goes to get something while the other waits saying…"

"I'll be okay," Casey groans as he shakes his head. "Okay so I was done in by a B-horror movie line. Had that guy not been waiting for us, I would have been fine."

"So that's a yes you'll come back up here?" Benny asks Casey with a grin.

"As long as we can bring Bambi and leave the hunter in the city."

"Bambi? New girl?" Benny asks in confusion as Severide nearly chokes on his coffee and Casey gives his friend a less than amused expression. "Inside joke?"

"Matt likes Disney movies."

"Better than creepy Camp Sleepaway."

"I'm bringing both next time."

"Why not bring some real movies?"

"Yeah dad like what? Man in the Wilderness?"

"Is it good?" Casey inquires innocently.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Both Benny and Kelly reply at once, opening up a whole other discussion based round lame movies and laughter. After their breakfast, the three of them just linger around the table over coffee, talking about if there were real hunters who had booked the cabin for the season, Kelly's fear of returning to an overprotective Shay and if Otis's green ice cube maker found a new home on eBay.

"Seriously if he makes even a twenty bucks off that thing you know we'll never hear the end of it," Severide reminds Casey as they pack up their things in their shared room.

"Don't mention it," Casey softly chuckles, his mind a bit distracted. "At least next time we can both be on the bottom."

"Oh you like when I'm on top," Severide teases. But his face turns into a frown when he notices Casey pause in his movement and frown also. "I was kidding Matt."

"What? Oh right sorry…it's a wrestling thing right?" He replies with a fake smile.

"What is it?"

"Didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night."

"What?"

"When you were talking about your father. Father's and sons…." Casey's voice dies out with a small sigh as he looks past Severide and outside to where Benny was closing up the small shed. "I don't resent you," he locks eyes with his friend and confesses in a rather tormented tone. "I resent my mother."

"I know. But if I'm ever going on about something you don't like, tell me okay?"

"Got a thick skin," Casey suddenly smirks as he zips up his suitcase and turns to leave.

"Yeah but it still stings right?" Severide inquires as he grabs Casey's arm and turns him back.

"I blame my mother for both, Kelly. Not you," Casey nods firmly before he takes his leave from the room. Severide curses under his breath, his ears picking up his father's whistling from outside and then turns to watch for a few seconds before he offers a heavy sigh and then rejoins Casey in the main room.

"Keys?"

"What I can…Kelly I can drive back."

"You can hardly walk properly, _peg,_" Severide snickers as Casey rolls his eyes. "I don't mind. Besides it was your right foot. You can't use it for the few hours drive back. Remember what Dr. Albert said?"

"Pulling rank?"

"Always," Severide boasts as Benny reenters the cabin and looks at both younger men who instantly clam up.

"Why is it whenever I enter you two always have these suspicious looks on your faces?" Benny quips as both Severide and Casey exchange shrugs. "Troublemakers…the both of you," he adds with a small smirk as he heads for the fridge to make sure anything perishable was taken out.

"Keys!" Severide gently demands as he Casey finally tosses them to him. The two of them rejoin Benny outside, the cabin now locked up for the next time it would be used.

"Safe drive back," Benny gives his son a warm hug, before pulling back and offering him a serious expression. "We still don't know who this guy is so just watch your backs, both of you," Benny then looks at Casey and nods. "Would like to do this again someday, the three of us, minus the traps and bullets."

"We will."

"Sounds good."

The two trucks slowly pull away from the quiet cabin; Benny giving his boys a wave before he heads in the opposite direction, wanting to stop off at Frank's before he heads home; both boys just wanting to get onto the highway and reenter civilization.

"So think Boden will ever let us go anywhere together again after we both show up tomorrow for work and tell him we both can't work the week?" Casey ponders with a small groan.

"Sends Mills to tell him, he always looks innocent," Severide chuckles.

"That he does. Or Otis. Maybe the Chief will be too distracted with his stupid little ice cube maker?" Casey adds.

"And Mouch could then interject about how it's a waste of company time…Otis arguing back it was better than sitting around watching TV," Severide interjects before each of them trade a serious glance.

"Boden's going to be pissed," they both say at once, laughing as Severide's eyes turn back to the road.

"At least this wasn't our fault," Casey huffs as his mind thinks back to the desperation in their captor's voice. "Choose. Kept asking us to choose. Most hunters, killers…whatever don't ask their victims to chose. In fact they like the fact that they can't."

"Yeah I don't get it either. The elaborate traps…the call to dad…and then giving us a spare and fixing whatever he did with the phones. Obviously split personality."

"Feel sorry for whoever he lives with," Casey muses as he looks out the window with a serious expression.

"Maybe more so if he lives alone," Severide ponders as Casey turns back in wonder. "Maybe if he had someone to keep him grounded he would get a real hobby. Shooting rats or something instead of people," he concludes lightly.

"Home sweet home," Casey mentions softly as they finally pull up to Severide's apartment. "At least she can't see your ribs."

"So what that only buys me a stay of execution for one night."

"Make the best of it."

"No sympathy at all," Severide mutters as Casey chuckles as his friend's look of concern. "And she wants to have a kid? Poor thing will probably end up in bubble wrap," he utters in sarcasm as Casey just laughs. "Seriously."

"You know they have a reality show about that," Casey suddenly mentions. "Have her watch it and she'll take heed."

"We're talking about the same Lesley Shay right?" Severide snickers as he hands Matt back his keys. "I swear next time will be better."

"See you tomorrow."

"Matt?"

"Next time will be better," Casey repeats as he heads around to the drivers side. He gives Severide a small wave and then pulls away; his mind actually thankful that he had listened for as soon as he applies some real pressure to his injured leg by way of the brakes his leg throbs and his fingers tightly curl around the steering wheel. But on the drive home he can't help but ponder what their hunters deal really was. He had mentioned Luke. Maybe that was his name and he accidently let it slip? Maybe he thought that was Matt's name and only spoke it in the heat of the moment because he was so frustrated. A few times he could have killed them but didn't even saved them from bad humans and hungry wolves. But he wasn't against inflicting pain on them as the traps and gun shot wound had proven. But even then…it wasn't enough to mortally impair them.

"I wonder what his real story is," Casey muses to himself as he reaches home and slowly heads inside, locking the door and trying to concentrate on the following day; not realizing that very soon three worlds were about to collide and change things forever.

***Sunday night – a quiet suburb of Chicago***

"What is it now Mrs. Zacks?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Officer Maloney," the older woman's shrill voice responds, looking at the veteran officer and then at his junior partner, "but when I was out walking Buffy this evening I noticed that the lights in Don's living room were out."

"Maybe he's asleep?" Maloney replies with an exasperated huff.

"Oh no, it's Sunday night and he never misses The Good Wife and tonight was a new episode," she explains as both officers look at each other in surprise. "Sits in his chair every Sunday and watches it. I think something's wrong."

"Maybe he's asleep," Maloney groans as he looks at his partner and then back at the older woman; notoriously known for being the block's resident busybody.

"Goodnight Mrs. Zacks."

"Maybe I'll call two competent Officers. Come on Buffy lets go," the older woman snaps before she yanks the leash on her little dog, who offers a small yap before they both turn and leave.

"Will she?" The junior officer asks.

"Oh you better believe it. Come on."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, dispatch knows were here and we'll get the call anyways. We'll just say we were doing a block check," Maloney sighs as they turn and head up the darkened walkway to Don's house. Maloney's heavy fist lands on the door but just before he can bang, the door slowly creeks open and both officers instantly draw their guns.

"Police! Anyone home?"

"Don?"

The two of them slowly enter, Maloney flipping on the light and looking at the serene scene before him. "Check the rest of the house," he directs his partner. The younger officer heads for the stairs as Maloney ventures in. "Don? Are y…" is all he manages before he rounds the corner to the living room and spies Don's head poking out over the top of an easy chair, his back to them.

"Sorry Sir I didn't mean to intru…oh damn," Maloney's trails off as he rounds the front of the chair and then stops; looking at Don with a small gasp as his partner hurries up to him. "Anything?"

"No and the back door is locked. Nothing looks to be stolen. What happened?"

"Well…" Maloney bends down and tries to feel for a pulse. "Doesn't appear to be foul play so damn fool probably came home, felt sick, just came to his favorite chair, sat down, had a heart attack and died. Call it in and I'll try to find next of kin."

_"Still haven't lost your touch," Josh smiles to himself as he puts his listening gear down and drives away into the night; the bag of cash, laptop and a few other items on the front seat before him; Don's cell phone still at home – contacts and history wiped clean. The call would end with the coroner declaring it death by natural causes._

***Monday morning – Firehouse 51***

"So let me get this straight…" Boden's voice asks with some exasperation as Casey and Severide stand before his desk early the next Monday morning. "You both went camping together and both got injured…by wolves?"

"Well we weren't camping," Severide starts with a small smile before it quickly morphs into a frown. "Sir I only have one broken rib that'll…"

"And you can't use your right leg? Both my team leaders are out for the week? And yes that was rhetorical. Don't expect free rides this week. You're here, you'll help out. Take over kitchen duties from Mills."

"Yes Sir," both mutter at once as they turn and leave, giving each other a traded amused glance and forcing Boden to shake his head and mutter something about two troublemakers under his breath.

"Hey guess what!" Otis comes up to them with a bright smile. "I actually sold one."

"Don't get him started," Hermann groans.

"You actually sold someone else's lame refrigerator. To who?" Severide asks in shock.

"Probably the guy who tossed it out in the first place," Mouch deadpans.

"For how much?" Casey asks with a chuckle.

"I said don't ask," Hermann snaps at his boss. "So what happened to you two?"

"Uh…nothing," Severide answers in haste as Shay approaches.

"Off for a week? Kelly? A week?" Shay then looks at Casey.

"I'm gonna go check out the lame ice cube maker," Casey wisely retreats as Severide turns to his less than amused roommate.

"Okay I can explain…."

"Thanks a lot," Severide grumbles as he joins Casey at the front of the Firehouse; both of them relegated to rolling hoses for the engine detail as punishment for their weekend mishaps. "Seriously, if she has a kid I just might put the poor thing up for adoption."

Casey can only offer his friend a sympathetic glance before both turn to see Benny pull up in his truck, get out and head toward them with a serious expression.

"Dad? What's going on?" Severide asks in haste.

"Wanted you to hear from me first. I know we weren't a close family but he's still family."

"What happened?"

"Got a call from an Office Maloney last night, Uncle Don had a heart attack last night and died at home."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently a nosey neighbor called the cops, they went to look and found him sitting on his chair in the living room. Guess all his drinking finally caught up to him."

"Sorry," Casey offers.

"Ah we weren't close," Benny lightly shrugs as he looks at them with a tight smile. "But I better tell Wallace since he knew him in passing and am sure when he does hear he'll call me. Catch you boys later."

"Didn't know your dad had a brother," Casey looks at Severide in wonder. "Never talks about him."

"Long story."

"Well…we have the time," Casey reminds Severide as he hands him a mass of hose.

"Alright…."

* * *

**A/N:** muwhahaha so…did you see that one coming? Originally the title for the story was going to be 'between brothers' but didn't want to give it away after I started to really develop it past the 3 shot so kept the title (hey gotta keep Otis happy haha) so you'll see more of the back story coming up next and why Don would want Benny dead, the anger that grew between them and how his death was the result of coming between two other brothers…all told between two men who are would be brothers *wink* so would love your thoughts on this and the twist (hopefully you all liked it) and please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last update of Adventures in Babysitting for our boys. Hey it had its angsty broments haha


	10. The Truth Always Hurts

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 10 – The Truth Always Hurts**

* * *

***Sunday night***

_'Luke what's up? You seem…off your game today.'_

_'After you're back from the scouting we need to talk.'_

_'You seem upset and worried. What is it? Talk to me now.'_

_'Can't. Show and tell tonight. Just promise you'll come back in one piece.'_

_'Give you my word as always.'_

"You dare to point a gun at me?" Don hissed at Josh, whose gaze narrowed a few seconds later.

"I remember that morning. Luke found out something didn't he? On you right? And you had him killed for it!" Josh growls angrily.

"Luke found out something on General Tasis."

"That is a bold faced lie! Nick always had our backs."

"Ah always a friend who hates you most right?"

"Lying bastard! I want proof and I want it now. I will only count to three."

"Lower the gun or the truth dies with me," Don counters.

"One."

The two ex-soldiers lock eyes, neither backing down or giving in.

"Two," Josh continues as he cocks the trigger. "I can be a ghost if I want to be. I want the truth and I want it now. Who killed my brother? It was you right? That's how come we lost Saul. He walked into that enemy trap because they knew he'd be there. You told them! Luke found out "someone" was talking to the enemy and told you in confidence and you…you sick son of a bitch made him step in front of my scope. You gave me the order to fire! You said it was an enemy combatant only he found out it was you selling us out and you killed him for it! You forced me to kill my own brother!"

"You can't prov…"

"And why did you want me to kill…Benny…oh wait…you know him somehow right? Is Benson even your real last name? If I dig will I find that it's really Donald Severide? You told him about your past misdeeds and he what…threatened to tell on you? Get you dishonorably removed from service? Cut off your damn pension! And you had me…"

"I don't know where you are getting all these delusions of grandeur Joshua but I can assure you that Nick is your man. Luke when to him and he's the one that arranged the hit. It wasn't my voice over the conn it was Nick's."

"Then why would you have me kill Benny Severide? He's a retired fire fighter. Never been in the military!"

"Guess you should have asked that question before you took the job."

"Why did you want him dead?"

"I don't answer to you!"

"You will right now! What did he do? Steal your wife? Your job? Your money? Your pet rattlesnake?" Josh demands in anger; his tactic to force Don to confess was about to pay off. "Why did you want him dead?"

"Because I hated him all my life. Do I need a better reason then pure hatred? Not all brothers get along you know!" Don hisses, mistakenly confessing, as he takes a step backward. "The truth hurts! There happy you heard it?"

"Might hurt you more than your brother."

"Why you arrogant little bastard. Take your damn money and get the hell out of my house!"

But josh had already settled in his mind to take Don out for good and the few seconds it takes for Don to drop his eyes, Josh's free hand reveals a small hidden needle. He lunges forward, forces the end into Don's neck and pulls back with a triumphant smile.

"For the record, Benny Severide is still alive."

"What?"

"Now you'll tell me what I want to know."

"What…what did you…just give me?"

"A drug…a mixture of a powerful relaxant and a natural toxin; oh and some truth serum. The beauty of this is you'll be alive long enough to give me the correct answers to whatever I ask and then you'll die from natural causes. At least that's what it'll show on your death certificate."

"You bastard."

"I am but at least I'll still be breathing at the end of this. Guess you're not the only one with friends in low places," Josh snickers as he shoves Don backward into his favorite chair. "Now let's try this again. Who set me up to murder my brother Luke?"

XXXXXXXX

***Monday morning***

"As long as I can remember there was always animosity between my dad and his brother Don," Severide starts as he starts to slowly roll the hose around the two end hooks; Casey noticing the strained expression and now wondering if maybe he shouldn't have even asked.

"Kelly, look if it's a tough subject I can drop it. I was just curious."

"I'm closer to the guys here than I ever was to my real family," Severide admits with a heavy sigh. "Uncle Don is about seven years older than dad and joined the army just out of school. Remained there until he retired a few months back as a general. Was always a bit of a loud mouth when he did come around but then you've met Benny right?" Severide pauses with a nervous chuckle. "Guess being brash loud mouths runs in the family."

"Your Uncle Don ever get into it like Benny has?"

"Even more so. I'm surprised he didn't meet his end sooner by someone he actually pissed off."

"He ever get married?"

"Oh yeah he led the way with a million broken hearts behind him. No kids though and he died alone," Severide shakes his head as he looks away. "The Severide men have a great track record. Why do you think I'm so gun-shy?"

"Sorry."

"Nah don't be. He liked my mom for a bit. My real mom Rose. Got kinda ugly between Don and my dad when they'd get to drinking; one time even came to blows."

"Really?"

"Yeah some promotional dinner for Don at one of the bases. Benny shows up with my mom, Don was drunk and they duked it out. I just hung back and told everyone my last name was Smith before I snuck out and hitched a ride back home. Mom was pissed I didn't tell her I was leaving as I was only a teen but I didn't care. I didn't want to be there and always sided with dad over Uncle Don. But as much as they hated each other over the years, every so often Don would call and they'd go for a drink, talk about whatever and then that was it. Dad always thought it was odd but he never said no."

"When's the last time your father and Don had that drink?"

"A few weeks back. Ended really nasty too from what dad told me."

"What was it about this time?"

"Usually he never tells me but this time he said it was beyond personal and that was it," Severide lightly groans. "Bartender said there were raised voices and a very angry discussion that ended with my father saying something along the lines of you tell or else and that was it."

"And now Don's dead," Casey gently reminds him as Severide nods and tosses the rolled hose onto the top of the pile and reaches for another tangled mass. "Ever say what the or else was about?"

"Nope and I didn't ask. But now I won't have to worry about being on standby for going to pick up my drunken father," Severide states as he tosses Casey another tangled mass.

"So if they hated each other so much why did they meet up?"

"Ask my father, he's always the one that said to keep your friends close and enemies closer," he slightly smirks. "I don't know really. One less thing to worry about right? So…that's the whole sordid story or most of it. Sorry you asked?"

"No. Sorry you told me?"

"Has it changed anything between us?"

"No," Casey shrugs as he starts to wind the new mass of hose.

"Make sure you roll those hoses nice and tight now," Benny jokes as he heads toward them.

"Hey got a sec?" Severide catches up to his father as they head toward the large exit doors.

"Always, what's up?"

"The last time you and Uncle Don met, what happened? You only said it came to blows but was personal. How personal?"

"You mean did we make up before he died? No. Hadn't talked to him since that night. Figured he'd sleep off his drunken stupor like he does every time and then call me when he needs to vent."

"How personal was it dad?" Severide presses as Benny looks at his son with a heavy frown, his mind thinking back to that fateful night a few weeks back.

_'First off…look I don't answer to you and why the hell did he…you were snooping around the base again weren't you?'_

_'I don't have time to meddle in your affairs; I have my own issues to deal with. But this is serious. Did you turn traitor?'_

_'How dare you.'_

_'Answer me Don!'_

_'Is that why you asked me here? To browbeat me when you're drunk?'_

_'This is my first and I'm asking a straight up question. What are you mixed up in?'_

_'It was Morse right? He's had it in for me since I got my General stripes. Look I'm retired and done.'_

_'You retired only a few months ago. This must be pretty serious for them to come to me!'_

_'This is none of your damn business Benny! Don't make me your enemy.'_

_'Yeah or what? You'll hit me? You always hit like a girl.'_

_'You better…'_

_'What did you do? You did something didn't you? Damn it Don you better tell me or I will go to your superior and tell them you're the no good traitor they think you are.'_

_'You'd turn me in?'_

_'What the hell happened? You tell me or else!'_

_'Or else what?'_

"Dad?" Severide presses, his tone snapping Benny back to reality.

"It was work related."

"Don's retired," Severide argues back.

"This was between me and Donny. It was words spoken in the heat of the moment and I left it with him. I never heard back from anyone so I dropped it. And that's what I want to do now, drop it. He's dead and that's it."

"Okay," Severide replies with a firm nod as Benny gives him a pat on the shoulder and then turns and leaves; Casey walking up behind him.

"What is it? I know that look," Casey comments softly as Severide turns to him with a heavy frown.

"I don't know. Just something not right about it but maybe I'm just reading into his tension more than I should and should just drop it."

"Yup because you're good at that," Casey retorts in return as Severide just shakes his head. "Come on let's finish up and get into the kitchen."

"Yeah because cooking always makes things better," Severide huffs as he reaches for the last hose.

"So you think there will be a funeral?"

"Think dad will pay the cremation guys to let him push the button," Severide replies with a heavy sigh. The two of them finish with the hoses and then head inside, Casey wondering what else Severide wasn't sharing about his father's stormy past and Severide wondering if there was more to what his father had told him, especially since he hinted that it might have followed his Uncle even after his retirement.

"You're awfully quiet," Casey mentions about an hour later as they both take a break from making the lunch fare for the teams after they got back from their latest call. "I didn't mean to ruin the afternoon."

"Just thinking about something dad had hinted at. I know most military guys are hard core lifers and Don was one of the worst. Guess that's what he and dad really had in common – they loved their jobs more than anything, even family."

"Kelly…"

"What's that they always say? Truth always hurts?" Severide tosses with a small nervous smirk before his expression clouds again. "Guess I should just drop it. So the cabin…"

"Camp Sleepaway," Casey smiles and nods. But as he studies Severide's clenched jaw he knows that this whole situation wasn't sitting right with his friend and maybe there was something deeper that he didn't want to confess, less the whole Severide family be judged by one man's callous actions.

The teams finally return and soon the banter turns to the call they just completed and what Casey and Severide missed out on by pretending to be Iron Chef's.

"Now all we need are some ice cubes for this…" Otis starts.

"No more ice cubes!" A myriad of voices is heard as Hermann picks up the remnants of his and tosses it at Otis, who offers as chuckle before he ducks.

"Hey maybe you could take one of those up to the cabin?" Casey suggests within Otis's earshot.

"Really? You want one?"

"No," Severide drawls as he looks over at Casey with an unimpressed look. Severide leaves Casey to haggle over the cost of one of the lame refrigerators as he pulls away and seeks out Boden.

"Hey Chief got a sec?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How did you know Don?" Severide asks in a low tone as he enters the Chief's office.

"Met him the night your father got his first commendation. You might have been too young to remember it. Bit of a loud mouth but that seems to run in the family," Boden answers lightly. "I'm sorry to hear he passed."

"So aside from being a loud mouth you know anything about his job?"

"Military General and that's about it. I know he worked on a lot of classified stuff because he liked to brag about it."

"That runs in the family also," Severide groans.

"What's on your mind Kelly?" Boden asks directly. "Am sure your father knows more about this than I would. He just came by to tell me Don died, because he knows I might have asked if I had seen it in the paper."

"It just feels like he's hiding something."

"Maybe some things need to remain as they are."

"Yeah, maybe," Severide nods as he turns and heads back into the common area, seeking out Casey as the two of them work on tightening the ladder knobs on Engine 51. The two of them keep busy for the next few hours until Casey disappears shortly before its time to leave.

"Figured things weren't all you made them out to be," Severide closes the door to the small infirmary later that afternoon as he happens upon Casey trying to get his leg up on the table. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Casey offers in haste as he pulls it back down.

"So you came in here to read? Liar. Let's see."

"Banged the damn thing on the ladder," Casey groans as he pulls back the bandage at the top and curses at the small but fresh smattering of blood.

"Stitches break?"

"No, just a part of the skin near the top of the cut."

"Leg up before you offer me that face."

"For the record I don't have a face. Ouch."

"That's your mad face," Severide teases as he cleans away the blood.

"Next time you want to see it, just ask. I can give it to you without you havint to torture me," Casey retorts as he frowns.

"Yeah but this is more fun," Severide chuckles.

"Your Uncle…was he honorably discharged?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering," Casey shrugs as he watches Severide apply a thick bandage and then pull his jeans leg down.

"You thinking…"

"No…no I'm not thinking anything. I was just asking," Casey offers in haste. "Okay, time to call it a day."

"I'm going home to the bubblewrap queen," Severide jokes as he opens the door and both of them stop to see Shay look at them with an unimpressed expression. "If you don't see me tomorrow, check the storage locker," he teases his roommate as the three of them slowly head for the front door to go into the parking lot and head for home; the two of them knowing they'd have a somewhat strained night ahead pondering the day's events.

XXXXXXXX

"So you did survive," Casey mentions to Severide the following morning.

"I am going out of my mind. We have four more days of this?"

"Bored of my company already?" Casey chuckles as he shoves his jacket into his locker and then closes the door.

"If they find you buried out back you'll have your answer," Severide retorts with a small groan.

"You talk to your dad last night?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Figured you left here with it on your mind and you're not the type to sit and stew. That's my family," Casey adds lightly.

"We went by Don's place last night."

"How'd that go?"

"Odd," Severide shrugs as they enter the quiet common area. "Dad would make comments now and again but mostly it was me talking to myself. Sure had nothing in his house worth stealing."

"Not even a big screen TV?"

"Still had the old boxed type," Severide answers with a small snicker. "Found a few old photographs and the typical stuff I guess. Hey you would you mind helping me to fix two of the windows in the back? Dad wants to put it up for sale as soon as possible."

"He left the house to your father?"

"Miracle right?" Severide shakes his head. "My dad was surprised also. Found out when a lawyer called him last night. Guess they had to rule out all the ex Mrs. Severide's. Although he didn't have much money so it wasn't like they killed him for the life insurance."

"No policy?"

"Under Severide? No."

"What other name would he have?"

"Benson. He changed it for the military."

"Why?"

"Why does my family do anything. They want to, they're nuts...he only ever said for protection and it always sounded normal," Severide shakes his head. "So anyways he had cancelled the life insurance policy and the military policy was willed to charity. But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Casey acknowledges softly.

"Look we got into it last night about wills and taking care of families and stuff and I asked him about his and he…told me to drop it."

"Sorry."

"I don't expect anything because I never have. I learned what he was like when I was a kid but sometimes I wonder about mom and if he would care enough to leave her something because she was my mother and not just his wife like the others," Severide's voice stammers in agitation.

Casey listens to Severide talk a bit more about his father; his own mind flashing back to himself and Christie in the police station, awaiting word on their mother after she was arrested and then talking with a lawyer about what would happen next. But when Severide finishes talking he notices Casey's faraway look and gently touches his shoulder.

"Matt?"

"Guess all this family talk brought back memories for all of us."

"Hey man I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was thinking back to that night when the lawyer was telling us about dad's will. The house and his life insurance would have gone to mom but since she was being arrested for murder it went to me. I was just a kid. I didn't know the first thing about probating a will or what went along with it. Christie and I were close then…well closer than we are now. Guess dysfunction runs in both our families."

"But we both have great family here right? And…each other."

"Brothers?" Casey grins.

"Trust me sometimes you irritate me as if you were my little brother."

"Look for the record I'm not _that_ much youn…" is all Casey manages before Severide's arm playfully loops around his neck and his free hand ruffles the top of his hair.

"Very funny," Casey deadpans as he finally pulls back with a flushed face and small curse; Boden entering the common area and looking at the two of them in wonder.

"Four more days, you two think you can handle this?"

"You willing to put us back on shift Chief?" Severide asks with a wide grin as Boden gives them both a small smile but shakes his head.

"Not on your life. However, we do need some new fundraising ideas."

"It's the dead of winter," Casey interjects with a small moan.

"Spring isn't too far away," Boden retorts as he turns and heads for the garage area.

"Is he serious?" Severide turns to Casey who nods and gets back to making breakfast.

"Maybe we can raffle off one of those lame ice cube makers."

"You want to raffle one off?" Otis overhears and asks with a wide grin as Casey snickers.

"No," Severide quickly answers as Otis's smile fades. "Unless they'd pay us to take it away?"

"Or we could pay them to take it away?"

"Okay am not feeling the love here," Otis groans as the rest of the teams enter the eating area. The two of them finish up feeding the teams and then head out back with two large garbage bags.

"That thing really is an eye sore," Severide comments as they both stand in the cold looking down at the small refrigerator with a goat painted on it. "And why the mascot?"

"At least Boden talked him out of adding a real bullet hole," Casey groans as he looks up and past Severide. His eyes rest on what he thinks is the familiar burgundy sedan he had seen a few weeks back. "I think…what?"

"You okay?" Severide asks in concern.

"Yeah," Casey snaps back to attention as he looks at Severide and offers him a small nod. "Let's get back inside, it's freezing out here."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Casey follows after Severide, turning to look at the car once more but frowning when he stares at empty space. _It was nothing, _his mind states as the door closes behind him. But inside he can't quite shake the nagging feeling that somehow the person in the burgundy car watching them was related to their elusive hunter. _The same person? Stalking them once again? But why? _

"Hey Casey!" Hermann calls out and his mind quickly comes back to the present. They finish up the day with no more talk of Don's passing and the strained discussion Severide had with his father; both men not wanting to rock the boat about being disappointed with their personal family lives and feeling more like brothers every day than even they wanted to admit. And when they were leaving the burgundy was nowhere in sight. That was the pattern for the next few days.

"So apparently there will be a small service," Severide remarks with a small huff as he slumps down by Casey on the ledge of Truck 3 Friday afternoon a few days later. The two of them had rested up and were told by Boden to take the weekend and then report on Monday with an update on their condition to see if they'd be back where they belong – at the helm of their respective teams.

"When?"

"Next Saturday. Guess they had to get word to all the ex Mrs.'s," Severide answers with a small smile. "It'll be at the cemetery beside the base."

"You going?"

"Guess I should," Severide replies as he looks down at the ground, his shoulder slumping.

"Want some company?"

"Sure. The beer afterward is on me."

"Deal," Casey gives Severide a firm nod and smile. "How are…" Casey starts only to stop as both of them hear someone asking for Kelly Severide. The two of them stand up as Capp heads toward them with someone behind him.

"Here he is."

"Who's asking?" Severide inquires just as Capp steps out of the way and their visitor comes into view.

"I am," Josh replies.

* * *

**A/N:** *grin* okay so hope you liked the insight into the backstory and you'll see a few more snippets as we work to wrap things up in a couple more chaps (well not sure how much longer haha sorry!). So hopefully you liked the downtime/bonding time for our boys. Think Kelly will try to uncover the truth? Will he actually find it? And will that cause tension between him and his father? And what about the surprise visit from Josh? So thoughts as to how that will work out? Please do review before you go and thanks so much.


	11. A Shocking Revelation

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 11 – A Shocking Revelation**

* * *

He had been fascinated by people all his life; watching, studying, analyzing and then predetermining. So when someone went against his own preconceived notion, he was drawn to find out why – sometimes even against his own better judgment. He had watched them every day since they had returned from the cabin, fascinated by the fact that even on the job they seemed close, spending their week off doing tasks together, socializing together during their long working hours and acting like two brothers would. Sometimes laughing, sometime arguing and sometimes just goofing around. It was watching that made him miss Luke more and also drop his guard.

_That's not the Kelly Severide I remember, _Josh's mind had stated as he recalled someone challenging Casey and Severide stepping up to defend him. But a kind hand on his shoulder, forced Severide back, showing to him that Casey was no pushover either. And then after the small altercation giving Severide a friendly nod and pat on the back as a small but visible thanks for being there to have his back no matter what and Severide heartily reciprocating.

_What is it about Matt Casey that makes him so protective? _It was now an enigma that forced Josh to want to take a step closer; his own ego daring him to take a step into Firehouse 51and see for himself.

_'Leave him alone Josh. You have what you need,' Luke's voice would remind him. _But as he ponders what Benny had told him a few weeks back, _'Kelly's working at Firehouse 51, drop by sometime if you're in the area and say hi. Am sure he'd love to hear from you,' _he had told himself that Benny would have mentioned it so that was his in.

"Father's and son's talk right?" Was his somewhat faulty reasoning for nearing the familiar neighborhood landmark and stopping his car. He had noticed Casey looking at him the day before as his burgundy car was finally spotted for the first time that week and told himself to just take the plunge and do it. Of course he couldn't ask for Matt Casey as he couldn't tip his hand to a stranger that he had never met in his life only tormented in the woods before actually saving his life. Kelly was his ticket in.

_I was in the area, talked to your father and thought I'd stop by for a few minutes. _That was the plan. He always had a plan no matter what. A plan going in and a plan to get out; his phone set to ring automatically five minutes after he made contact with Kelly Severide if he was still there and the conversation wasn't going according to plan – his plan.

With Benny he had disguised his voice over the phone using a program. That was easy. With Kelly he had slipped up a few times but not enough for Kelly to actually say he knew him; it was Matt Casey that would be his biggest challenge. But he loved the challenge. Loved the power he thought he had and walked into Firehouse 51 telling himself he was in control and there was nothing to fear if he didn't allow it. He thrived on being in control; relished in the knowledge that he had one over his opponent and they'd never know what hit them unless he wanted them. Brass balls? Course he had them; anyone would have to in his position. His were, he always boasted, were just bigger and harder than most men. Today would be the ultimate test – one he assured himself he'd pass with flying colors. He'd walk in, smile in their faces and walk out knowing he was still in control. That was the plan.

However, destiny was about to step in and show the puny human that humility was also a fine quality that needed to be developed, either willingly or by force and that even the best laid plans not always came to fruition as desired.

"Josh Robinson?" Severide asks in surprise as Casey looks at the stranger before him with a small smile. "Wow it's been a long time," Severide offers with a small as the two of them briefly shake hands. "How are you?"

"Fine," Josh replies simply; his heart rate starting to elevate faster than he had anticipated. _What is wrong with me?_

"Josh this is Matt Casey. Truck Lieutenant here at the house," Severide introduces the man beside him.

"Hey how ya doin'," Josh tries to slightly disguise his voice; not wanting to make it seem too odd since he had known Kelly Severide as a kid.

"Nice to meet you," Casey extends his hand and the two shake and then pull back.

"So what brings you around here?"

"In the neighborhood," Josh responds, keeping his answers short. "You always talked about making squad."

"Best job there is."

"Well I might argue that point," Casey lightly interjects.

"Don't listen to him," Severide grins.

Josh stands before the two men and for the first time since he had picked up a weapon and pointed it at another man he feel something he hadn't in a long time – guilt. _I can't do this…_his mind races as he stares at the two friendly and welcoming smiles before him. He wants to mock them to their faces that he held both their lives in his hands and could have erased them from the face of the earth like it was nothing. _This is wrong…leave now! _His brain yells as he feels his core starting to warm.

"You want to come in? We are in between meals but have…."

"Lots of ice cubes," Casey interjects and he watches the two share an inside joke; their brotherly camaraderie something that now stirs envy inside of Josh's heart and forces him in that moment to realize that he might have made a mistake.

"We do have lots of those," Severide agrees with a grin. "You have some time right now? Would be great to catch up."

_Catch up…a would-be interrogation. Truth might slip out. Abort!_

"You know…" Josh starts only to have his phone ring on cue. "Sorry…hold on a sec." He turns away to answer the phony call; looking outside the large bay doors with a narrowed gaze before he takes a deep breath and then turns around as if everything is still going according to plan. "Damn I wish I could but…I gotta run. Rain check…or whatever."

And then without waiting for either man before him to answer, he pushes past and heads for the front door, Casey looking at Severide in wonder.

"What…was that all about?"

"Not sure. Knew him as a kid and then we lost touch and went our separate ways. He joined the army but if he's back then I could be wrong and he had another job. Always said he was a lifer," Severide shrugs. "Never kept tabs on him."

"Has he been here before?" Casey asks with a heavy frown as Severide shakes his head.

"Not unless I wasn't here. Why?"

"No reason," Casey replies casually as they both turn and head for the inside common area to get start getting ready to make supper. But just before he's about to follow Severide into the warm building, he sees a burgundy car pull away from the front door and feels his world come to a sudden halt. _Same burgundy car…what the hell? No…I'm just seeing things. It's a very popular color…but what if…_

"Matt?" Severide touches his shoulder, bringing Casey's sapphire gaze back to him. "You okay?"

"Fine," Casey nods as they turn and head inside, Severide studying him in wonder before he gently takes him aside and looks at him with an inspecting gaze.

"What is it? I know when you're lying."

"And that's kinda unnerving," Casey huffs as he looks back outside and then back at Severide. "The burgundy car. I thought it was the same one I saw…earlier, look its nothing and I'm tired."

"Burgundy?" Severide asks with a small frown as his brain instantly races back to the time he had seen the burgundy car watching them; once at a call and then coming upon it watching him in the parking lot.

"You've seen it before right? Why didn't you say anything?" Casey presses with a hint of frustration in his weary tone.

"And sound paranoid?" Severide lightly snaps as Boden's form comes into view.

"Everything okay here?"

"Yeah Chief, we're good," Casey nods in haste as Boden carries on his way.

"Sorry," Severide shakes his head. "Maybe I'm tired also. It could just be an odd coincidence. Why would Josh watch the house or a job? You thinking maybe he has something to do with the last fire?"

"Was labeled arson right?" Casey suggests; neither of them yet guessing as to the real reason Josh had been watching them. "I don't know. I just found it…odd. But like you said maybe it's an odd coincidence and I'm out of line thinking bad things about this guy."

"Gut instinct?" Severide questions as Casey nods in affirmation. "And I hate that because your gut instincts are usually right. Guess we just wait and see if we see the car again and if we do…maybe I'll call him on it."

Casey takes some comfort in the fact that he didn't feel like a complete jerk in thinking bad things about a man he had just met especially one that had known his friend as a kid. But as they finally head back toward the kitchen area to start supper, his mind now starts to think upon Josh's voice. At times it sounded familiar, and at times nothing was familiar. _What is going on? Maybe I'm just tired and reading more into something that is actually harmless. _But as the nagging in his gut continues to grow, he wonders if maybe there is more to Josh's story than even Kelly wants to admit.

Another call takes the Engine, Truck and Squad back outside into the cold winter evening; leaving the two Lieutenants behind to make supper for their returning crew and then talk about weekend plans if anything other than just resting up so they could be back to work next week was on the agenda.

Still as they talk about other things, both of them can't help but wonder what Josh's story really was and what had prompted the seemingly out of place pop-in.

XXXXXXXX

Josh drives until he reaches a familiar spot, getting out and storming up to his brother's gravesite. "I failed! I went in there with all the control in the world and bloody hell I failed!" He slumps down on the snow covered bench, not caring about the icy liquid now starting to melt around his warm frame.

His mind thinks back to the time that he and his brother shared a playful moment and instantly his fists curl; picking up a handful of snow and hurling the small cooling chunk toward Luke's tombstone. But it quickly dissipates before hitting its target, showering the icy grey slab with gentle flakes.

"I held their lives in my hands and today…today it felt as if they had the upper hand," he concludes sourly. "And to make matters worse, Kelly Severide, the man I tried to kill had extended his hand and offered me to stay and catch up. Didn't they know?" He growls rhetorically. But sparing their lives, he once again feels inside was the right thing to do and for that he can't punish himself. The guilty party was made to pay – that was justice worth serving.

A few minutes later he hangs his head in his hands and takes a deep breath before looking up and casting a dark gaze at Luke's name. "I know who murdered you. I confronted the traitor and took care of it. He's dead. But no matter what it won't bring you back!" Josh laments as he looks around the eerily quiet graveyard landscape; a horizon he had come to memorize and see in his waking eye.

"There's a funeral at the base for him…I will go. I will go and then…then I'll disappear. I have nothing left right?"

_Nothing? You know you have one thing left…one person who besides me has always loved you no matter what, _Luke's voice in his own mind reminds him. It was the truth. It was just buried by his the bitterness he himself allowed to foster.

"She's gone…moved on," Josh whispers in quiet misery as his eyes gently glisten. _How do you know? _Josh pulls his phone and then looks at his contact list and narrows his gaze. "It's over."

_Don't give up; didn't being with Matt and Kelly teach you anything about fighting for what you care most about?_

XXXXXXXX

"Now see if you didn't have the ice cubes you couldn't have made something this…what's in this by the way?" Otis asks with a smile.

"Tabasco," Severide snickers as Otis nearly chokes.

"Careful, you could kill Hermann's business partner with that."

"I'm not buying one," Hermann adds with a groan as the rest of the team's chuckle.

"How about a video game called shoot the green ice cube maker?" Mills volunteers, earning an eye roll from Hermann.

"Anyone shoots my green…"

"Garbage can?" Mouch interjects as Otis shoots him an angry glare.

"Hey the thing is perfectly harmless and is actually giving us something in return."

"Yeah comic relief."

And the banter continues to slide downhill from there; the other team members joining into the friendly banter and adding their two cents to Otis's refrigerator roast. All except Casey.

As Severide looks over at Casey's tense fingers around the handle of the food he was serving, he knows something about the meeting with Josh today was still bothering him. Was it just seeing the same color car on a few odd occasions the only reason? Or was it something else?

Without saying a word, Severide leans over and gently pries the ladle from Casey's iron-like grasp before anyone can catch on and then silently moves in to take over that station. But one person does notice. Boden looks up and notices them switch places, Casey giving Severide a small frown but saying nothing in return. But since there was no animosity he chalks it up to something private between the two of them and looks back down at the paper with a small frown.

As he studies Casey a few seconds longer, Severide thinks back to being kids with Josh and his brother, playing ball hockey in the street and just acting like regular teens. He had always bragged about being a fire fighter just like his dad when he grew up, but Josh and his twin brother Luke were always very clear they never wanted to be like their father, who at the time was the head of a large construction company. He remembers Josh had mentioned joining the army once but then he moved away to live with a new mother and lost contact with Josh Robinson. That was it until Josh waked into the house…_today, _Severide's mind muses. _Okay it was odd. _But it wasn't entirely unheard of as he knows he's been in places in the past, seen people or heard they worked in a certain area and then just popped by. Maybe it was him extending to Josh the invitation to stay but he wasn't about to have them just standing outside in the cold reminiscing if that's what Josh wanted to do.

Since the two of them were on medical leave they didn't have to work the entire shift like the rest of the teams so a few hours after dinner was done and the kitchen cleaned up, they both took their leave and then headed outside into the parking lot.

"Now it's my turn to ask why you're so quiet," Casey mentions as they near Severide's car. "It's about that guy Josh right?"

"Thinking more about the fire angle."

"How well did you know him?"

"Hung out sometimes as kids and then dad found a new woman to become the next Mrs. Benny Severide and we moved away and I lost touch. We weren't close so I had no reason to right? Today was just…odd. Trust me tomorrow, it'll be back to business as usual."

"Saturday?"

"You don't work Saturday's now?"

"We get the weekend off," Casey states in their defense as Severide offers a small chuckle.

"Well then how about you trade places with me and be mothered by my paranoid roommate," Severide groans.

"See you Monday."

"Traitor," Severide chuckles as he pulls his keys. "You busy tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I'll bring the beer."

"Really?"

"Hey at least we're not going to Camp Sleepaway," Severide jokes. "See you tomorrow night."

Casey can only give him a weak nod and smile before they both part ways and head to their respective homes; but the past days odd and strained events accompany them away from Firehouse 51. Casey's enters his darkened home trying to figure out if Josh Robinson was their stalker and hunter and Severide enters his home wondering if maybe he could ask Josh to help him find out if there was anything about his uncle that wasn't quite on the straight and narrow. Both trains of thought would lead both men down a path with end results they wouldn't expect. Saturday morning rolls around to find both Casey and Severide still asleep, finally walking up after enjoying the well-earned rest, spending the day apart doing things that needed to get done and then true to his word Severide escaping Shay's grasp to come over with a pack of beer and the two of them watching the Hawks on TV. Josh and his odd visit wasn't mentioned the next two days.

XXXXXXXX

"And I have your word, both of you, that if you feel you aren't quite up to par, you'll pull back and let one of the other's take over?"

"Yes Chief," both Casey and Severide answer firmly first thing Monday morning; Severide having told the Chief that his ribs had healed and Casey's stitching had been removed and now it was just a small area to tend to.

"Okay," he gives them a reluctant nod before watching them both turn and leave his office; giving them a small head shake as they disappear into the hallway. When they were on good terms, anyone could see the close bond that was growing and dare not come between them or end up on the losing side; but if it was a bad day, the whole station had to duck from the angsty fireworks the two of them would hurl at the other. But as far as leaders go, they were the best he could boast about and be proud to call his own.

But it wasn't long before the overhead speaker was calling all of them into the field.

_"Engine 51…truck 81…squad 3…ambulance 67…"_

"Now this feels good!" Severide grins as he slaps Casey on the back as he hurries for his team.

"Let's go!" Casey shouts as he nods at Severide as he races to get his gear and get into the front of the truck beside Truck 3 driver's Cruz. "Good to be back."

"Missed you at the helm Lieutenant," Cruz tells him in truth as Casey earns a smattering of pats on the back from his team. As soon as they reach their destination, Casey jumps out and does a quick sweep for the burgundy car before its time to get his head in the game. But at the same time, Severide had done the same thing with the same outcome.

"How's the leg?" Severide asks in concern as he happens upon Casey checking the bandage; Severide happening upon him in the locker room after the tense call.

"Snagged it on my clasp of my boot. No big deal," Casey groans as he looks down at his wound. "See the car at the call?"

"Nope. You?"

"No," Casey shakes his head in truth. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Maybe. You still wanna come to the funeral on Saturday?"

"What happened last night?"

"If you're thinking I'm asking so you can come and be a buffer between me and loud mouthed Benny…then you're probably right," Severide huffs as he rubs his face and leans against the wall.

"What happened? I saw Benny drop by at noon," Casey admits with a small frown. "You two still arguing about your Uncle?"

"Something isn't right and I want to know and he's…he's damn stubborn. If it's no big deal then you think he'd tell me," Severide groans as he slumps down on the bench beside Casey and looks up at his locker with an absent gaze. "Maybe I'm making too much of this. I should let it go but I just can't," Severide groans as he looks down at his hands as they fidget with something he had picked up off the bench; a small part now the object of his frustration.

"I guess none of us around here are good at letting things go," Casey huffs.

"Can we blame Boden?" Severide counters with a small smirk as Casey nods in friendly agreement.

"We could but then isn't he always the one telling us to let it go?"

"Yeah…he is," Severide softly groans as he concludes and then silence starts to grow in the locker room.

"What time on Saturday?" Casey asks in a gentle tone, forcing Severide to look up; the distraction working to spare the small part anymore frustrated agitation.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Casey nods firmly. "You did promise free beer afterwards right?"

"Easily bought," Severide replies with a small smile as Casey nods.

"That…I am," Casey smiles.

"I'll pick you up at two and we'll head out to the training base. They're holding it there as it's most central. Pay our respects and then leave. Simple really."

The two of them talk a bit more before a few of the others enter the room and the focus shifts back to work before another call comes in and its back in action; thankfully not as arduous as the previous call but still one that requires complete focus and attention to the task at hand.

After his shift late Wednesday night, Casey heads home tired and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to get into his warm house, have some hot coffee, a hot shower and sleep for a week. But as he nears his front door, he stops in his tracks as he looks at a small brown envelop stuffed into the front door and quickly reaches for it. Casey's cold fingers open the flap and pull out the small slip of paper with only two words written on it.

"What on earth?" He lightly grumbles as he looks around for anything familiar; the burgundy car being his top priority. Nothing. He hurries inside, locks the door and then reaches for the phone. "Kelly. You find anything waiting for you when you got home?"

_"You mean the I'm sorry love note? You got one also?"_

"Waiting in the front door," Casey replies with a small exhale as he looks around his place.

_"Everything else there okay?" Severide asks in concern._

"So far," Casey answers in truth. "You think it's from our friend in the woods?"

_"Who else? This whole thing is stupid. I don't get it. If it was just me I woulda suspected dad," Severide lightly jokes before his tone turns serious again. "But since we both got it."_

"Did your dad get one?"

_"Not that he said but he isn't exactly a font of information as of late," Severide groans. "But I'll ask him on Saturday."_

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Both hang up looking at the small slip of paper with the two typed words on it; wondering the same thing but not saying it out loud – could it be somehow connected to Josh Robinson's surprising and seemingly out of place visit? Casey looks at the note in his hands and then up at the window and wonders if his gut feeling is indeed right or maybe it was someone that had been angry at them but this past week a friend or family member was rescued from the fire and now they felt remorse and guilt? His brain starts to throb the more he thinks about it so instead folds the paper, shoves it into his wallet and goes back to his original plan – trying to warm up and the getting a good night's sleep.

"Anymore love notes?" Severide asks early the next morning as Casey enters Firehouse 51.

"No, you?"

"Nothing. Maybe it was the owner of Otis's ice cube maker, sorry for putting us through all this," Severide lightly jokes as Casey's lips crack a small smile.

"Maybe," he replies with a strained tone as they continue on their way. Since Casey had mentioned that Josh's car was the same color as the one that had been watching them, they had paid more than the usual attention to witnesses and bystanders at any scene they were called to – no further sightings since two days before Josh's visit. But it was still too odd not to be connected somehow.

XXXXXXXX

Saturday rolls around with both Lieutenants sleeping in as long as possible, coming off a long tiring week back to work and wanting to get as much rest as possible before venturing outside into the wintery afternoon. Severide picks Casey up right on time and the two of them make small talk about Uncle Don as they head out toward the base.

"You think your dad will even show?" Casey inquires as they near the entrance to the base.

"I think he'll show for spite," Severide replies with a small hiss. They follow the parking directions and then both get out, a few fresh flakes starting to gently coat them as they walk toward one of the bunkers. Severide nudges Casey toward his father and a few others.

"Kelly, Matt, you made it," Benny greets them with a tense smile.

"Hey dad. So who's giving the service today?"

"General Tasis. He was Don's last active CO," Benny replies before he introduces his son and Casey to a few other military personnel. As they talk, Casey looks around at the strange faces before his eyes spot one that he actually knows. Dressed in black and trying to look inconspicuous, Josh Robinson stands in the corner – alone.

"Kelly," Casey nudges as Severide's gaze tears away from his father's group and follows Casey's over to the far corner.

"You still think it's him?"

"You don't?" Casey turns and looks at Severide directly, Benny looking at the tight jaws on both younger men before him.

"Problem here boys?" Benny leans in and inquires.

"No, no problem," Severide replies in haste as he turns to look at his father and then back at Casey. "I got this."

"Kelly."

"We grew up as kids. Matt...I got this."

Casey watches Severide pull away from the group, his eyes following his friend as he nears the man in the far corner.

"Josh?" Severide greets as Josh turns to him with a tight expression. "How'd you know my Uncle?"

"Worked with him a few tours. I'm sorry," Josh extends his hand for Severide to take; Severide looking at him in surprise at the use of the same two words they had gotten on the love note, before Josh continues and qualifies his somewhat foretelling words, "for your loss."

"We weren't close. Am here mostly for my dad."

"Were they close?" Josh asks in feigned ignorance; already knowing the answer.

"Hardly," Severide lightly chuckles. "So are you still on active duty?"

"No. Sorry thought you heard…honorably discharged a few years back," Josh replies with a small but genuine frown.

"No but then I've been focused on work a lot."

"Ah got it. I see Matt's with you. You sure you two aren't related?" Josh jokes, trying to tone down the twinge of jealousy in his tone.

"I know his weakness; I offered free beer," Severide smiles as Josh tries to smile in return. In truth he couldn't fault Severide's joy at having such a close friend that would give up a free Saturday afternoon to attend the funeral of a would be traitor all in the name of free beer. "How's Luke? What's he up to these days?" Severide asks, forcing Josh to freeze in place. He wants to demand why Benny hadn't told him but then can only wonder just how dysfunctional the Severide family really is.

"Luke he um…he died…in the field," Josh lightly stammers.

"Oh man I didn't hear sorry," Severide offers as Josh can only nod in acceptance. "If my Uncle knew he never told us but then that's not surprising," Severide concludes with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah the Severide men aren't known for communication or closeness for that matter."

"I guess that's why you value Matt so much," Josh blurts out. Severide looks at him in mild surprise; knowing inside his mind and heart that was the absolute truth, among other things he valued about Matt Casey but not expecting to hear it from a relative stranger who had only seen them interact on one occasion. _It was only one occasion right? Damn why am I now thinking something else?_

But before the somewhat strained conversation can continue, a small tap is heard and all eyes turn to see a young officer at the platform, informing everyone the service would start in a few minutes and it was time to take their seats. Josh breathing a quick sigh of relief; wanting to make a hasty retreat as soon as the service is over.

"Sorry again about Luke," Severide offers before he goes.

"Yeah me too," Josh replies with a glum tone.

"You know if you wanna join us afterward for that beer…"

"Thanks, but I have other plans," Josh answers in haste before he gives Severide a small pat on the back and pushes past, heading for his seat right beside the back exit doors.

"Okay," Severide mutters as he heads back toward his father and Matt, easing himself down between his father and Matt in the second row.

"I see you were talking to Josh Robinson," Benny mentions in a quiet tone. "How is he?"

"Yeah catching up a bit. Heard his brother died in the field."

"Yeah very sad since they were so close," Benny replies.

"You knew?" Severide asks his father in surprise as Casey listens on in wonder, noticing his friend's instant discomfort at being blindsided again by withheld knowledge. "You should have told me."

"Didn't think you'd see him today. Look I knew you weren't close and figured the next time I saw you I'd mention it but Donny died and my mind was a bit distracted with legal stuff."

"He stopped by the house last week. When did you see him dad?" Severide firmly presses.

"Ran into him in the bar about a month ago. Last week? Why did he stop to see you?" Benny answers in truth; leaving out the part it was the same night as his strained and last conversation with his brother Don.

"Just to say hi. What about when you saw him?" Severide continues their rather disjointed conversation.

"That's all he said when I asked about his brother. He died in the field. I told him to stop by the house and say hi to you."

"Well thanks for the heads-up," Severide huffs as he slumps back in his chair.

"Where they close? Josh and his brother?" Casey dares to interject.

"From what I recall, thick as thieves those two. They were twins…identical," Benny informs Casey.

"Still shoulda told me," Severide grumbles in a low tone.

"You were always closer with Josh than Luke," Benny answers just as the General reaches the platform. But as soon as Casey hears the name, his world comes to a sudden halt and he looks over at Benny in shock. _Did I hear that right? Luke? His brother…his dead brother is Luke? The voice in the cabin…at the Firehouse…Luke…oh damn what? It…it can't be…I heard that wrong._

"What did you say his brother's name was?" Casey asks again, Severide hearing the almost panic in Casey's tone and looking at him in concern but not making the connection as it was Casey alone that had heard the name uttered in the cabin of captivity.

"Luke," Benny replies as a hush falls over the crowd.

"Oh damn," Casey whispers under his breath; Benny's attention fixed forward but Severide's eyes on the man beside him.

"Matt? What is it?" Severide immediately inquires looking at the surprised expression on Casey's face. "What's going on? You look…spooked."

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh well you knew the connection with Luke was coming right? Did you like the build up to it? How did you like Josh's visit? And the little notes? Will our boys put this altogether? Will Severide get his answers? Will Casey confront Josh? How do you think this will all play out for our boys? And will they ever get back to Camp Sleepaway? Lol Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last eppy one shot called in english 'Revenge' (my 300th fanfic story!) and have a great weekend everyone!


	12. Laying it All on the Line

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 12 – Laying it All on the Line**

* * *

As soon as Casey heard the name Luke his mind started to whirl and instantly he was transported back into the cabin, helpless before his seemingly unstable captor and being called a name that wasn't his.

_"Tell me what he's done!"_

_"I don't answer to you Luke!"_

_"No…it's Matt."_

_"What?"_

_"My name…is Matt…"_

_Luke! He asked if I had a brother…his brother died…he asked if I'd…die for…_Casey's mind snaps back to reality as he looks at Severide's concerned expression and then turns back, quickly scanning the room in search of Josh Robinson. He finally spies him in the back and makes direct eye contact, holding the narrowed dark gaze a few seconds before Severide using his first name again in a soft but firm tone instantly brings him back around.

"Matt what is going on?" Severide demands before Benny looks over at them with a small warning glare.

"I…" Casey pauses as he looks back, this time Severide's gaze following; both zooming in on Josh a few seconds before they turn back. "I don't know. It might be nothing."

Severide hears the doubt in Casey's tone but as soon as he hears his father's name being called to come up and say a few words, he settles back in his chair to listen. But during his father's strained few minutes, he can't help but wonder what's feeding Casey's tense posture and agitation. Why would the name Luke bother him? Was it even that? Maybe it was something else? Maybe this reminded him of his own father's strained funeral? But then why did he turn and look at Josh? Had Josh come up and said something to Casey while he wasn't looking? _Not possible I was at Matt's side the entire time until I went and talked to Josh alone, _his mind reasons. _I guess that's why you value Matt so much, _Josh had told him. _That's true, I value his friendship more than I might admit at times…more than…a brother…_Severide's mind starts to ponder. His voice did sound familiar but…no this is crazy.

"How'd I sound?" Benny eases himself back down into the chair beside his son and inquires.

"Yeah…great," Severide replies with a strained smile as Benny looks at him with a frown before nodding and then turning to face the podium once more. About twenty minutes later the discreet civil service is over and Casey instantly looks around for Josh Robinson.

"Gone," Casey mutters under his breath as he turns back to look at Severide watching him in interest. "Was a nice service," Casey tells Benny in truth.

"It was more than he deserved," Benny retorts with a sour note as Severide's lips purse as he turns away from Casey and glares at his father. "What? It was? I said my piece and now it's over. Alright I gotta run. Jonesy and I are heading down to Charlie's pub for a few. You two in? My dime."

"We have plans but uh…next time dad," Severide replies slowly; Casey waiting to see what Severide would do and then follow his lead as this was his family's day. If Severide wanted a rain check on the beer he would yield to that. But obviously the Severide family tension was still somewhat high and he wasn't about to play mediator in any way; his loyalty was to Kelly first and foremost.

"Alright…enjoy the rest of your snowy afternoon," Benny pats his son on the back and then gives Casey a small smile before he turns to leave; both Casey and Severide standing up at the same time.

"Okay what was…"

"It was nothing."

"Matt…"

"Kelly Severide?" A voice forces Severide to turn around; the distraction allowing Casey to slip past, ignoring Severide's small verbal protest and go in search of Josh Robinson and getting some answers or at least wanting to ask him directly about his brother Luke. _I'll know in an instant by his answer if I'm right, _Casey's mind muses.

Casey hurries toward the back exit door, pushes through and can only mutter a soft curse as he notices the burgundy sedan clear the military security entrance and pull out onto the snowy road and disappear around the corner. His lips utter a soft gasp as he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around with a small frown.

"Thought I was someone else? You're jumpy…in here?"

"Lost in thought."

"No you weren't, what's up?" Severide presses. "Something my father said back there right?"

"Yes but…look Kelly…not here," Casey replies as someone else comes up to Kelly and offers a few words. Severide watches Casey pull away and head for the coat check and can only frown. Not since they had returned from the cabin the second time had he seen or felt Casey this nervous and spooked. _Something's wrong, _Severide's mind growls inside.

Not really wanting to talk to anyone else, he makes a determined path for the coat room, gets his coat and then heads outside into the snowy late afternoon, looking at Casey's form a few meters ahead, slowly walking toward his car. He pulls the keys and hurries after him, both getting inside and Severide quickly starting the engine to give them both some warmth.

"Okay time to talk," Severide turns to Casey with an inspecting gaze. "I know my dad can be a bit of an ass sometimes but I didn't hear him say anything overly offensive to you. Was it the funeral itself? You know because of your father?"

"It wasn't your father…it was…I think it was just my mind playing tricks."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth. You looked…almost scared back there and I know you don't spook easily," Severide mentions in truth. "What happened? Look it's just the two of us and it stays here, I promise. Don't make me wrestle the truth out of you," Severide lightly teases as Casey's face slightly relaxes.

"Okay when I was held in the cabin…the hunter, he called me Luke."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I am," Casey nods as he turns and looks outside as a few flakes fall onto the windshield and then quickly dissolve. He hears Severide utter a small his under his breath and turns back with a soft frown. "I didn't mention anything earlier because it didn't mean anything."

"And you think it's Josh? What else did he say?"

"He had a mask and then said he knew my last name when I said my name was Casey."

"So he knew you? Josh only met…"

"I know last week at the house," Casey sighs as he leans back on the warming leather seats and shakes his head. "His voice sounds familiar and he was agitated. He called me Luke…said I don't answer to you Luke and then quickly backed down. Kelly I don't know. Just when I heard the name…it took me back there," he groans as he rubs his face and then looks at Severide with a wondering glance. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing that would…okay so the voice at times was familiar but you know how many people we…talk to," Severide's voice trails off as he looks away.

"What?" Casey asks firmly.

"Just something he said to me about you."

"Today?"

"Yeah it was…"

"Nothing? How many nothings of these do we have between us before they add up to something?" Casey arches his brows in wonder as Severide's hand pulls back from the gearshift and he slinks back in his seat. He casts a worried blue gaze out the window and lets it rest on one of the decorated officers. And before Casey can say a word Severide hops out of the car and hurries toward him, looking back at Casey in the car and giving him a warning glare that basically said wait in the car.

"General Tahsis," Severide approaches the older man as he breaks away from the group. "Got a sec?"

"Sure thing Kelly. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something about Josh Robinson."

Casey watches Severide talking to someone he obviously knows but looks away to think about what Kelly told him earlier. _Something he said about you to me…_what was it? If Josh hadn't shown up at the Firehouse he never would have started to associate seeming random anomalies from his terrifying time in the cabin with a complete stranger. He had been basically hunted, trapped, kidnapped and held by a man that toyed with his life only to be set free; and then even saved from the ensuing back of hungry coyote's.

"Something's not adding up here," Casey muses as he watches Severide head back to the now warmed vehicle with a heavy frown. "What was that all about?"

"I had to ask how Luke Robinson died."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Josh killed him."

"What?" Casey asks in shock.

"Apparently it was an accident. They labeled it friendly fire but…"

"But what?" Casey presses as Severide shakes his head and puts the car into drive. "Kelly what else did he say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said as what he didn't say," he replies as they slowly head toward the security gate to exit.

"You think something else happened to Luke Robinson?"

"I don't know and I don't know if I even want to know. I got the same look from dad when I asked about Uncle Don," Severide huffs as he nods to the military guard and they head for the highway exit; taking the same path Josh Robinson did about twenty minutes earlier. "We go to the cabin and then are suddenly attacked by three guys wanting to rob the place; which they don't. Some invisible savior comes out of nowhere, takes them out and then obviously waits there, sets some elaborate traps for when we come back next time."

"Traps us kidnaps us, only to toy with us but not take the ultimate step in killing us like he said he would and then he says he's sorry," Casey concludes. "Don't forget he did turn the power back on and even provided a spare so we could call for help and get home."

"He kept asking me to choose. Who I wanted to live or die. I had to choose."

"He also asked me to choose," Casey ponders.

"And he asked dad that also," Severide reminds him. "Different voices but always the same agenda. One of us has to choose if the other lives or dies. None of this seems to add up."

"Because maybe he wasn't given a choice over who lived or died? You think he was set up to kill his own brother?"

"You still think it's Josh?"

"And you don't?" Casey tosses back.

"I honestly don't know. Tahsis said it was a mistake but…but the he hesitated and said he had to go. Maybe it was nothing."

"Or maybe all these nothings are adding up because it's really a something. What did Josh say to you today? I'm not the only one that looked unnerved before the service started," Casey gently challenges.

"He told me Luke died and then said he had told dad but of course dad and I aren't that close and then…" Severide pauses. "He only saw us once unless…"

"What did he say?" Casey urges.

"He commented on why I value you so much," Severide's confession dies out to a soft tone as Casey looks over in mild surprise. "I do," Severide nods at the same time he frowns. "You're closer to me than my old man. But to hear Josh say it out of the blue. He could only say something like that if he had seen it…in action," Severide ends with a small huff.

"And the only way he could see us in action or come to that kind of conclusion was to put us in a situation where we'd have to prove to him…how much we value the other," Casey concludes as he shakes his head. "Why?"

"Man I don't know, this is all messed up and of course speculation," Severide remarks as he pulls up to their favorite bar and stops the car and looks over at Casey in concern.

"He was right," Casey admits softly. "I feel the same. But why test us? What would it gain?"

"I don't know. It makes no sense. We had nothing to do with his brother's death and up until today I didn't even know Luke was dead so it couldn't be…personal. He wasn't injured in a fire so I don't get it," Severide groans as he gestures with his head and both of them get out of the car, dart the few feet between the falling snowflakes and into the warm establishment.

"Hey Jimmy," Severide calls out as they head for their usual booth near the back, both sliding in across from each other; coats off in time to order the first round of beers.

"You grew up with him and Luke…what were they like?"

"From what I remember, they were closer than most kids. Twins right? Always heard twins have a special bond and maybe after Luke died he just went berserk and started to…ahhh I don't know."

"Resent anyone that has a close brotherly bond? Why try torture us and try to kill us then?" Casey interjects as he takes a hearty gulp of his beer and then looks at the menu.

"That's what makes no sense to me. And then all of a sudden he gets us together and sees that…why the test though?"

"We have too many questions. Think he'd tell us straight up if we asked him?"

"You expecting to see him again?" Severide retorts.

"Doubt he's still in town after today. When I looked back after your father said Luke's name I could tell…he knew I knew. Doubt he stuck around waiting for an invitation to chat," Casey nods as he takes another swig of his beer and then looks at the dark amber contents in the slightly frosty mug and frowns; Severide watching his jaw tighten in wonder.

"Matt?"

"I couldn't see his face the entire time and the times when he wasn't masking his voice he uh…" Casey pauses before he looks up. "He was torn. I figured Luke was a slip of his own name but maybe it was Luke's voice or whatever he heard telling him not to kill me….us. I know it sounds stupid but one minute he's telling me I'm going to die and the next he's killing a coyote that is about to attack."

"Yeah it was like he was trying to test himself or something. But why? He couldn't choose how Luke would die so he wanted us to feel that despair? But why us?"

"You grew up with him," Casey suggests.

"We hung out as kids…played street hockey. Sure we had a few fights here and there as most kids do but it wasn't enough for us to part ways and then him come back out of the blue and put us through hell."

"I don't know," Casey comments in a low tone as he leans back in the booth and looks at Severide with a weary expression. "Lots knew you there."

"Buddies of my dad's I guess," Severide shrugs as he leans in closer and looks at Casey in concern. "What else did he say in the cabin?"

"He uh…he mentioned your name."

"What? Matt…." Severide lightly growls before his tone softens as Casey looks at him in remorse.

"I tried to forget that day."

"Sorry I snapped," Severide tenderly apologizes.

"Asked me if he thought Kelly…you…were worried about me. Since I couldn't answer back he joked about letting it slip and then killing me sooner."

"Yeah well he asked if I was worried about you too. Maybe he wanted to see how brothers act toward each other in life and death situations and maybe more so with us because we're not fleshly brothers?" Severide ponders with a small shrug.

"He did say it was business though. The one small time I was allowed to speak and asked what it's about a he said it was business. Asked if I had brother and then wanted to know…damn it kinda fits now."

"What? Wanted to know what?" Severide presses.

"If we had made peace before we'd die?"

"Because he never got to make peace with his? Warped but kinda fits," Severide sighs as their meals finally arrive. The tension remains high during the meal with both of them making small talk about the service and going back to the cabin again; the tense talk about Josh Robinson on hold until they were back in the car and slowly navigating the snowy roads back to Casey's place.

"And then maybe the I'm sorry notes were remorse after he came to the house to…what? Try to make peace but lost his nerve?"

"That I don't get at all. If it was him, why not just walk away clean? Police couldn't find the shooter and the case has died. Him coming here was…"

"Maybe he couldn't face up to in person after he failed to sent the notes?" Casey suggests.

"Course he couldn't. I would have taken a baseball bat to his kneecaps for what he put you through."

"We all suffered."

"Yeah but I swear you still limp because of it," Severide gently teases.

"I know you put that clip in my boot. Very funny," Casey nods and chuckles as Severide's lips offer a small snicker. "We all suffered that day."

"It was business and he was sorry. Business? Again it comes down to why? Why target us? Who's business was our deaths?" Severide ponders as he looks at Casey's darkened house.

"I'll be okay. I think he's done," Casey looks at the darkened house as well and then back at Severide with a small smile. "Thanks for the free beer."

"Thanks for coming. Kept him in line," Severide admits with a strained huff. "He means well most of the time but sometimes I just wish he'd tell me things. I don't even know what the hunter or whoever the hell that was said to him. He just says 'stuff' and changes the subject. Just like with Uncle Don. My burden right?"

"Well I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't share the burden. All I ask is free beer in return."

The two of them laugh at the lame joke and make small talk a bit longer before Casey says his goodnight and gets out of the warm car and heads up the walk; giving Severide a small wave before he slips inside and locks the door. He checks the time before he calls Antonio and asks for a favor; a personal favor – something confidential.

After he hangs up, Casey slowly starts to unbutton his suit jacket and heads upstairs to get ready for bed; wanting to just do some reading and unwind a bit. But as he tosses his wallet onto the top of his dresser, the folded note slides out and he can't help but look at the words and ponder them further.

"Is this from you Josh? What are you really sorry for?" Casey asks in a deft whisper as he closes his eyes for a second and is immediately whisked back into the cabin. He sees himself at the hunter's mercy; being threatened and then asked if he'd give up his life for Kelly. He watches Severide coming to his rescue and then both of them being stared down by the man that could have killed them both and walked away laughing. But their captor shot out the light bulb and left; gave them power, gave them a spare, killed the coyote and then left them in peace. Maybe.

Casey's body shudders as he recalls Severide slinging him over his shoulder and remembers he had cracked some ribs in the process; but wasn't about to leave him behind no matter what. "Damn he's stubborn," he gently smirks as he pulls on a sweatshirt. But as he crawls into bed he takes comfort in a total stranger's very true observation that he was valuable to someone he considered a brother and who he cared about in return. That thought helps him get through the barrage of nightmares the night ahead would offer as a reward for delving back into their foray in the hunter's grasp and nearly losing his life before being rescued by his would be brother; their bond forever sealed the night they each was willing to offer up their life for the other in the small dark cabin.

XXXXXXXX

The night too is restless for Severide as he heard Casey calling to him for help but then Josh laughing that he was too late to save the one person he cares most about. _You say you care for him and yet you couldn't save him. I see why you value Matt so much. You shouldn't have come back Kelly. Why didn't you save me? Kelly! Help me!_

"Matt…" Severide gasps as he awakens from his nightmare of watching Josh shoot Casey in the heart and his own voice yelling as it was too late to save him. _You chose poorly, _Josh mocked before he faded into the shadows. "Ah damn this guy," Severide growls as he looks at the clock, his fist seconds away from punching it. However he tells himself to fix on any happy memory and finds the one of him and Casey having the snowball fight and then play wrestling in the snow and his mind somewhat settles.

The following day for them both is spent sleeping in, relaxing, keeping busy around each respective home but their minds not trailing off too far from thinking about Josh Robinson. Kelly feels his phone buzzing and pulls it out; reads the text from Shay and then replies. But just before he puts it away, the flips to his images section and looks at a picture of him and Matt taken at the cabin – their first visit, all smiles and innocent expressions. How could they have known then, that their lives were about to change forever by one person directing things behind the scenes.

He thinks about all the things Casey told him and would have to agree that they made sense. But why? And what was his father keeping from him? He had asked what the hunter wanted when he called and he said he was to choose but that was it. If other words were said – he wasn't informed. Did his father get the same I'm sorry note? And if not why? Was his father the real target? And did it have something to do with his uncle's death?

Severide shoves his phone back into his jeans pocket and continues on with his task at hand. But as he does he remembers his father saying something about trust and can't help but ponder it. Fortunately he knows that Casey would never betray him but sometimes something beheld in the eye doesn't always translate into truth in the mind. Trust they've said is the greatest expression of love and loyalty and the morning of the next shift was going to put that bond of trust to the test.

Severide curses the snow as his car slightly slides before he brings it to a complete stop outside the firehouse and gets out. But just as he passes the opening to the alleyway behind the house he stops and utterly gasps.

"What the hell?" Severide curses as he looks at the same burgundy sedan they've seen at the fires before but then watches in horror as Josh gets out and walks up to…."Matt?"

Casey feels his heart starting to skyrocket as he watches Josh's car pull up and then get out and walk up to him with a tight expression.

"Got your text," Josh states firmly as he holds up his phone, the message reading 'I know it was you. We need to talk.' "Here?"

"My dime right? And I'm not fond of dark alleys."

"What do you want?" Josh asks directly.

"At the cabin. The masked hunter who trapped, kidnapped and threatened us before letting us go and helping us, was you right?"

"You have a very vivid imagination."

"And then you ask us to choose, is that because you didn't get to choose how your brother died or if it should be you or him? Was it his death that you were trying to avenge by taking it out on us?" Casey asks directly. In those few fateful seconds Josh didn't have to answer; Casey could tell instantly as his jaw clenched he was right. "And then you let us go and even help us? Why? I never saw your face but when you mentioned Luke I put it together with your tone. I just need to know why? You know I can't do anything about it because I never saw your face, but why us?"

"I'm sorry you went through such a terrible ordeal," Josh replies firmly as Casey leans in closer.

"Why did you do it?" Casey demands once more as Josh pulls back and looks at Casey in surprise.

"You inherit Kelly's temper or is that all yours?" Josh tries to deflect, but holds Casey's gaze.

"Someone pay you? Was it a favor? You don't know me and yet you said my full name in there. We only met last week either way you go to know me in a less than desirable way. I know it was your voice despite the fact you've tried to hide it a few times there and here. It can't be personal because you don't know us."

"I think…"

"WHY?" Casey shouts; Josh's frame slightly recoiling as he gazes at the determination in Casey's steel blue eyes. "I just want to know why. You said sorry. Those notes were from you right? So you had a change of heart. Why? Someone asked you to do this to us. I want to know what this is about!"

Josh looks at the determined expression on Casey's face and feels his core tighten. As soon as he had gotten the text the day before, he went into panic mode and started to pack; wanting to just skip town and forget about the new plans he had started to build a new life around. Matthew Casey was now the caveat to bring those freshly formed walls crashing back down. He had gathered his bags, locked the door to his small apartment and got into his car; about to leave. But this time it wasn't Luke's voice in his head pulling him back and stopping his actions; it was his own inner feelings of guilt and remorse. Having tested their unbreakable bond in the cabin and having seen their tender and even playful connection at the house and close friendship at the funeral, he knew there wasn't anywhere he could run where the two words 'I'm sorry' wouldn't haunt his every waking moment.

He had to face Matt Casey and get it over with. The truth would come out – but his truth and in his way. So with his car still packed up and him still ready to leave town and screw the future, he headed to Firehouse 51 to get it over with.

"Can I ask you something Matt?" Josh finally inquires, his mind determined handle this his way or no way at all. After getting a small nod of approval from Casey he takes a deep breath and proceeds.

"Sure."

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"You tried to kill us," Casey hisses under his breath.

"You know that for sure?" Josh counters to which Casey is admit, at least inside, that he doesn't have confirmed proof as he never saw Josh's face.

"You owe me the truth of why you did that to us!"

"Do you believe it's possible for two people, let's say two brothers who have a such a strong bond and connection that when one is taken by an enemy for the other to act rashly despite the fact that they might not normally do so? Say to take a life or attempt to of a man not his natural enemy? But then realize the error of his ways and try to make amends in his own way? Do you believe that man, in your eyes, worthy of a second chance at life and forgiveness?"

"We are not the enemy."

"Do you believe a man who is truly sorry inside for something he's done, not everything but say something that affected you personally, is worthy of forgiveness even if that man cannot come out and ask for it? Perhaps chancing to ask another, who might not even be a blood relative for such for forgiveness?"

Casey looks at him, his mind already to spew forth his reasoning's as to what kind of personal and physical hell both he and Kelly had been put through. But destiny was about to intervene and force Casey to think about something seriously before he answers.

Casey's lips open; the accusatory words ready to come forth when…he stops…both of their attention briefly diverted toward two other men now coming into view.

"You seriously went in on that?" Mouch asks with a shake of his head.

"Course man you should too," Cruz grins back as both look up at Casey and smile and nod before heading into the warm confines of the Firehouse.

_'He just wants to know he's forgiven,' Mouch had said of Cruz after Cruz had emotionally confessed to him about letting Flaco die after Flaco's violent attack on his brother. _

"A man who would defy both man and hell and even himself, in a bid to extract revenge in the name of love and loyalty to his brother? Do you think such a man, already consumed by inner demons and personal guilt over acting in loyalty, toward his brother, no matter how misguided you think it might be, deserves a second chance and forgiveness? Perhaps…you even know such a man…personally?"

Casey was sunk. In that moment he knew, whether planned or inadvertently, Josh Robinson was right and was holding all the cards. If it was in the name of his dead brother that Josh had acted and then recanted at the last moment, how could he fault him? He had inwardly absolved one of his own men of a heinous deed; a man who had acted out of love and loyalty toward his blood brother but one that was given a second chance by a man not his own flesh; a man he considered a brother. Cruz…Mouch. Two men not related by blood; but two men bonded by loyalty – to each other. And in one man's darkest hour – the other held out his hand and offered forgiveness, giving him inner salvation and allowing him that second chance when no others around him would.

Casey looks at Josh and frowns heavily before he dares to answer. "I want to know why."

"For Luke," Josh answers simply as his jaw once again tightens. "But you two showed me something that I haven't seen in a long time and I envied that. But I also had to respect it. So I am sorry." Casey hears the torment in Josh's tone and his heart starts to give way.

"And did it help you get what you wanted?"

"It showed me that loyalty and love know no blood boundaries. You two showed me that. I knew Kelly Severide as a kid and he didn't turn out as I expected. I don't know how long you two have been friend's but as I told Kelly, I can see why he values you so much," Josh offers in truth as he turns to leave; Severide pulling back before he can witness Josh holding out his hand to Casey. "Second chances?" Josh asks meekly.

Casey's eyes divert downward a few moments before he looks up into Josh's dark gaze and studies the sincerity in the dark orbs before him. This was Josh's way of asking for forgiveness, how could he say no?

"Second chances," Casey whispers as he grasps Josh's hand and gives it a firm shake. "I do know such a man and I trust him with my life."

"Good men like that are hard to find Lieutenant Casey," Josh finally pulls back with a small tight smile. "You're fortunate to be surrounded by them."

"So what happens now?" Casey dares to ask as Josh turns and heads for his car.

"You go back to your life and I…I have no life anymore," Josh admits with a hint of sorrow in his tone; his shoulders however upright and refusing to slump due in outward defeat. "Never lose what you two have; it's a special bond that not all can have. Goodbye. Have a good life."

With those parting words, Josh gets into his car and slowly pulls away, leaving Casey standing outside in the early snowy morning pondering what just happened. It was Josh. Although he never came right out and said it, and might never have done so, it was him that had put them through hell in the cabin and afterward had tried to make amends. He knows he should feel anger maybe even hatred for what Josh did to them, but as he watches Josh pull away and after hearing his broken words he knows inside his heart he can't. Josh had lost everything; whereas he, despite not having close family ties with his own blood relations, had sought and found familial refuges in a man he would willingly offer his own life to save. Now it all seemed so clear. At least to him. To another – it would remain grey a bit longer.

However as he turns and goes inside, one thing still bothers him. Why? Josh had said for Luke but that didn't mean much to him and knows that no matter how much he pressed, Josh Robinson would withhold the truth until the end. He would have to be satisfied with knowing he came out with his future intact. Casey looks up as Severide approaches and offers him a small good morning smile. But as he notices Severide's tightly closed jaw his anxiety rises.

"Was that Josh?" Severide asks gruffly as he ushers Casey into the hallway.

"It was. I found his number and I asked him to meet me here."

"Without telling me? You're not the only one that suffered in there Casey!" Severide growls; Casey slightly wincing at the scolding use of his last name instead of the affectionate use of his first name Severide uses in private.

"I figured he might confess if he was confronted by only one of us instead of two," Casey explains in his defense. "I had to know Kelly I had to know if it was him and why."

"And he told you?"

"Not directly," Casey replies with a heavy frown. "He asked me if I believed a man could be misguided and do something he thought was right but then realize he was wrong and be given a second chance."

"And you told him to shove it right?"

Casey looks at Severide's frustrated gaze but knows that outside of himself and Mouch, no one else would bare the burden of what Cruz did in that fiery apartment. "I told him I did believe in second chances."

"So you basically absolved him of wrong?"

"We never saw his face and I'm not God, Kelly and he looked…broken. He was right, I come back to my life and he goes away to nothing. I actually felt sorry for him."

"Then you're a better man than I am," Severide grimaces.

"You can't forgive him?"

"I want to know why."

"I did too and asked and he said for Luke but that's all. Maybe it's not up to us to know why," Casey tries to explain. "He let us live for a reason and I have to believe that reason was his brother. He could have killed us but didn't. Besides he wouldn't tell me why and now he's gone."

"Right."

"Kelly…" Casey starts as Severide tries to turn away. "He said he's sorry and now we have to move on."

"Guess you're the one with all the answers now huh? Speaking for both of us?"

"It's not like…damn it Kelly I had to ask him and I…we need to discuss this," Casey implores as Severide pulls back. Before Severide can say anything further, Boden and Otis appear in the hallway and head toward them.

"We're done," Severide looks at Casey firmly as Casey grits his teeth and shakes his head at Severide's trademark stubbornness.

"Chief, Otis," Severide nods as he pulls away from the small group and heads into the common area.

"Was it something I said?" Otis deadpans as Casey offers him a sympathetic smile.

"He needs coffee," Casey makes the excuse as Boden looks at him in concern. "He doesn't like winter anymore."

"Casey…"

"It's nothing Chief, really. It'll blow over…I hope," Casey huffs in frustration.

"Speaking of winter…"

Casey hears Otis launch into a dissertation about why winter is actually turning out to be profitable but all he can wonder is if he would get a further tongue lashing in private from Severide about not telling him beforehand he was meeting with Josh. He heads into the common area to see if he could take him aside for a few minutes, not wanting there to be this animosity between them, but the overhead paging system is heard and within seconds it's all hands on deck.

The call is pretty much routine, but as soon as it's over, engine and truck are called to a car fire, whereas Squad returned back to Firehouse 51.

It was nearly dark by the time his team returned out of the cold; Casey jumping from the front seat and going in search of Severide, wanting to make peace before another silent minute was endured.

"Shay, where's Kelly?" Casey asks after a fruitless search of the area.

"Said he had something personal to take care of."

"Thanks," Casey mutters as he turns and looks at the clock and then outside into the darkened landscape and the empty spot Severide's car had once occupied. "Kelly…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Josh hears the firm knock at his apartment door and hurries to open it. But his jaw can only hit the floor as Kelly Severide stands before him with a baseball bat firmly fixed between his hands and an angry scowl on his face.

"I want answers and I want them now," Severide demands as he takes a step forward with the bat raised. The tables had finally turned; the hunter was now the prey and a desperate man was about to rewrite their destiny's.

* * *

**A/N:** yikes! Okay so our boys finally laid it all on the line with what happened that involves Josh. What did you think of Casey's move? And now what about Severide's showdown? Will he act rashly or does he have another more personal agenda for being there? Would love your thoughts as always to let me know what you thought about what's to come also. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** the earlier chapter this references is 6 – that's where Luke was mentioned to Casey and a few other tidbits.


	13. An Unlikely Ally

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 13 – An Unlikely Ally**

* * *

Normally facing down a lone opponent armed with nothing more than an angry scowl and a piece of wood, wouldn't have made Josh Robinson bat an eye; but as he looks at the determination in Kelly's heated blue sapphires he feels almost inner apprehension about opening the door without a weapon of his own.

"Want to come in?" Josh asks dryly. But when Severide hesitates he raises his hands and offers a small frown.

"You know what I want," Severide gently hisses as he takes a step forward but stops.

"Trust me if I wanted you on your ass, you would be," Josh remarks dryly as he holds Severide's gaze before turning and heading into his nearly barren apartment.

"Planning to skip town?" Severide inquires as his hand lowers the bat and he crosses the threshold.

"Was the plan," Josh turns back with a heavy frown. "What do you want to know? You didn't like what I told Matt? It was the truth."

"Your hurting him was unacceptable."

"Funny he said the same thing about you only he didn't have a bat."

"Yeah well Matt can be a bit more passive than me at times," Severide huffs as he closes the door behind him.

"As I said at the funeral I can see why you value him; he balances you."

"You met him only once and as far as I can remember have never seen us together except that one time and that one time wasn't enough to show anyone that I value him enough to die for him. That was you at the cabin right? That's the only way you could have come to that conclusion between us."

"Talk to Matt."

"I did and he said it was you!" Severide growls.

"Then what the hell more do you want me to say?" Josh growls back as the two of them stand a few feet apart glaring in anger at the other.

"I want to know _why_ you did it. I know Matt didn't push hard enough for an answer and it's probably because you were at the house but trust me if he wanted to put you on your ass he could!" Severide lightly praises but holds his ground.

"It was business."

"That's a load of crap. Did you also send an I'm sorry note to my father? No because I asked him. So that means he was the target right?" Severide lightly hisses as he takes a step forward, the bat starting to raise.

"If you raise that…"

"TELL ME!" Severide shouts as Josh advances. But just as Josh's hands reach for his phone Severide raises the bat and strikes Josh on the arm; both of them pulling back in genuine surprise. Josh lunges, trying to disarm the flustered fire fighter but Severide pulls back, his hands still fixed on the bat. Josh brings his elbow up, clipping Severide just below his left eye and forcing his head to snap back and his stance to falter.

Being a skilled fighter and trained in various forms of martial arts, it only takes mere moments for Josh to get the upper hand, forcing Severide back against the door gasping for air as he tries to hold the bat away from his neck at the same time Josh's hands are pushing it down on him.

"Go ahead…" Severide wheezes. "Kill me…like you tried…at the cabin."

Josh hears the contempt in Severide's voice and pulls back, Severide's right hand instantly rubbing his neck while his left, still fixed to the bat hangs at his side.

"Leave now while you still have a chance," Josh warns in a low tone as he looks at Severide with narrowed eyes, the two of them breathing hard.

"Not until I get what I came for," Severide huffs as he gingerly touches his throbbing cheek.

"I already said sorry to Matt. You want to hear it also? I'M SORRY!" Josh shouts as he turns and heads back for the table; eyeing the small bag where his weapon is waiting.

"I want to know who asked you to do that to us. I know it wasn't your own doing," Severide's voice drops. "I would love nothing more than to take this piece of wood to your kneecaps for what you did to Matt in that cabin," Severide pauses as Josh turns around to face him with a placid expression. "But he's offered his forgiveness and I have to accept that. But I want to know why and I am not leaving until I get the truth!"

"I'd quote Jack Nicolson directly here but somehow I think you _can_ handle the truth," Josh quips, referring to the iconic Hollywood line. "When I took the job…from what I remember of you…you were a selfish braggart and that's what I took into that job. Seeing you two together…you and Matt….made me miss Luke…"

"You set a bear trap for him and dropped me down a damn well!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Who is behind this?"

"I can't…"

"WHO!"

"Your uncle!" Josh shouts and then pulls back as Severide looks at Josh in utter shock; words failing to escape his lips for a few tormented seconds. "Your uncle paid the bill."

"Uncle…Don?"

"Yes, may he not rest in peace. His hatred for your father, his own brother was what motivated him to seek me out, pay me and…and sent me to that cabin. However, unlike you and Matt, your father I could not so easily absolve in all this but I still couldn't kill him. That is the truth. You wanted it? You got it. Now take your ass out of my home before I literally do it for you!" Josh warns firmly.

"That's what he…said?" Severide asks rhetorically and in shock. "He hated my father and wanted him dead?"

"Bullet between the eyes, not to put too fine a point on it. I was blinded by hatred at first but then…then I came to my senses and left. I couldn't do it. Here's the thing, you go to the authorities and I will deny whatever you tell them and if you think you're walking out of here without me checking for a recording device think again."

"I uh…I'm not… what? My Uncle?"

"Truth hurts right?" Josh asks in a softer tone as Severide's stance instantly morphs into one non-confrontational. "You two were caught in the crossfire that weekend and…"

"You tortured us for fun!" Severide hisses.

"Old habits die hard," Josh lightly grimaces. "Now you know. Matt was caught up in your family's dirty laundry. You want to blame someone for his near death blame him."

"I blame you!"

"Fine, either way it's over and you know the reason. So you can just leave an…."

"No. I know you know stuff and here's the thing; maybe I don't have a recording device on me but maybe I wasn't stupid enough to come alone either," Severide bluffs. "I want to know the truth behind my Uncle's death and you're gonna help me."

"His…death?"

"He comes to you asking you to kill us and then turns up dead. I know the two are related. I don't believe it was natural causes and I need your help."

"Me?" Josh asks in shock; looking at Severide in utter shock. _I killed him you idiot! _His brain shouts – _leave now before you push me to do the same to you!_

"You have military access right?"

"Not the kind of clearance that y…why do you think his death was suspicious?"

"My father and uncle have been at odds all their lives but about a month ago they met one night in a bar and something was said between them that my father warned him to come clean with or else he'd go to the authorities. I know the regular police wouldn't give a damn so it had to be something to do with his career in the military. I just want to know what it was. It had to be something pretty serious to get him killed."

"Well with his title and if it was something big then how do you know I can find out? I'm not willing to hack the system for you."

"Only kills us is that it?" Severide counters in anger. "What did he do? Trust me there wasn't be any love loss between us. I just want to know the truth."

"I can't help you I'm sorry," Josh holds his ground. "What'd the coroner say he died from?"

"Poison," Severide bluffs again. Josh's jaw twitches for a split second but it's enough to make Severide think that maybe he hit the nail on the head. "Look I'm not a cop or a detective and I'm not wired. I just want some answers. Someone…you…whoever came after us at a place that is supposed to be relatively safe. My best friend and I spend a weekend in hell never knowing the real reason. You want my forgiveness for putting us through that fine you have it. But I just want to know what the real reason was that my uncle wanted us dead and then died himself."

"He died of natural causes – leave it at that."

"I can't. Please."

Josh looks at the utter desperation in Severide's warm blue gaze and feels his heart sink.

"You kept asking us to choose. Is that because you never got a choice? You killed your brother? You looked through the scope and saw him…"

"You shut up about him!" Josh shouts and then quickly recants as he curses and turns away. "Luke was everything to me. When I killed…him," his voice cracks, "nothing else mattered. Not even the truth."

"The truth about what?" Severide presses as Josh turns back to face him. "It had something to do with his death right? My uncle knew or…maybe he ordered it…told my father and…I just need to know!"

"I give you my word neither you nor Matt will ever have to fear going up to the cabin again. As I told him, hang on to each other – your strong bond is very rare and enviable. I'm done talking now."

"Josh…"

"Leave now Lieutenant," Josh warns in a low tone; turning his back to Severide and heading for the bag that houses his gun. Within the literal blink of an eye, the gun is pulled, cocked and pointed at Severide; his hands instantly rising, the bat lowering.

"I just want to know," Severide begs in a soft tone.

"Your uncle wasn't an honorable man; not worthy of the position he bribed his way up to. Whatever happened between him and your father is none of my business! You want to make it yours fine – it's your family. You came here under the guise of your sordid family to seek revenge on the one person you care for most and I respect that. I've said sorry to Matt and he's forgiven me; the rest died with your uncle. It's over. Now get out before I really lose my temper."

"But…"

"GET OUT!" Josh shouts as the bat clatters to the floor. "I'm giving you your life because I will not deprive Matt of having you in his. But don't test me. You want the rest of the truth you ask your father; he has what you want. Leave…now."

Kelly takes a small step forward, the gun rising to match his actions. But he merely picks up the bat and gives Josh a small nod. "I will," Severide nods weakly as he takes a few steps back toward the door. "I'm sorry about Luke," Severide offers in a softer tone before he opens the door and disappears into the hallway; Josh's lips offering a heavy curse before the solid wooden panel closes – finally separating the other from view.

"I'm sorry about Matt," Josh whispers; Severide out of ear shot, "but not about Don. Goodbye."

Severide leans up against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut, wanting to get his heart rate under control before he gets back behind the wheel of his car and back onto the snowy roads. He finally pulls away and numbly walks toward the elevator, his phone buzzing in the process. "Shay not now," he groans as he opens the text.

_'3 alarm at Doonan's. Casey's in trouble.'_

"Ah damn!" Severide shouts as he foregoes the elevator and bolts for the stairs, racing down the three flights with his mind and heart boiling. He had gotten so consumed with personal rage and revenge that he had forgotten the most precious life to him still needed him there when it counted most.

Severide races down the icy street, his mind trying to push past the desire to call his father and demand a face to face as to what was said between them the last time they spoke; knowing inside that whatever his uncle had done, had warranted the anger of a skilled warrior and maybe even earned him his own death certificate.

"Damn it move!" Severide shouts as he swerves to the right, slamming on his breaks and skidding across the icy intersection before recovering and speeding down a street to the right. He reaches the site of the blaze and can only stare – mouth agape at the organized chaos before him.

"Casey!" Severide shouts as his eyes frantically scan the bevy of fire fighters on the darkened horizon.

"Kelly!" Boden shouts as Severide nears with a look of panic on his face. "Where the hell…"

"Where's Matt? Shay said he was hurt."

Normally Boden knows that Severide calls Casey by his first name only when he allows a moment of genuine loving concern to slip and can't help but feel his inner agitation dissipate; it was a bond between them he had helped foster and would have to step back when that bond was in jeopardy.

"Chief I'm sorry, I had something personal to take care of. Where's Matt?"

"They just took him to Cook County. He and Cruz were clearing an area when the ceiling came down on them. Casey pushed Cruz out of the way and bore the brunt."

"Is he okay?" Severide asks weakly.

"I got this. Go."

"You sure?"

"Everything is under control. Go before I change my mind," Boden lightly growls as Severide wastes no time, turning and racing for his car and pulling away at top speed.

"Matt…damn I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay Lieutenant Casey you got off pretty good considering. Am sure you'll want to have a shower tonight so after that just apply this to the two burns and keep them wrapped…with this," the doctor packages up a small care packet for Casey to take home with him. "Do you have anyone that can help you with this?"

"I'll manage…"

"Yes he does," Severide's voice is heard, drawing Casey's soft tormented gaze toward the entrance of the small examination room. "I can help with that."

"I can manage," Casey stubbornly argues back.

"I'll let you work out those details," the doctor lightly huffs as he hands Casey the items and heads for the door, offering Severide a small frown before he exits.

"I'm good," Casey states in determination. "Nice of you to show up after the job is done," Casey states sourly as he tries to get off the bed, Severide's face wincing at the same time as his. "I'm fine…" he growls as he shoo's Severide's helping hand away.

"Matt…" Severide implores tenderly. "Let's see…"

"I got this okay? I take care of myself, that's what I've done since I was a kid!" He snaps in frustration.

"Okay I get your pissed but I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Wouldn't have made a difference," Casey shrugs; trying to keep his bitterness in check.

"Yeah it would have. I would have told you not to go and…"

"I would have listened?" Casey arches his brows and lightly snaps. "Like I said don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it…about you okay? I do. I left in anger and it could have waited…maybe not, look that's not the point. Matt I'm sorry. I do worry okay? I worry about you."

"I'm fine," Casey insists as Severide tightens his fists in frustration and pulls back with a small huff as Casey looks for his shirt to put on and go home; his body battered and weary and wanting nothing more than to shut down.

"Look I had…"

"Yeah something _personal_ to attend to," Casey looks at Severide with a small hiss; anger flashing in his normally passive blue orbs.

"It was personal," Severide insists with a heavy sigh as his eyes rest on the small red burn welt on Casey's neck and left stubble clad cheek; the rest of his face dotted with soot and sweat. "What happened back there? Boden said part of the roof came down."

"Perils of the job," Casey answers curtly as he reaches for his undershirt to put on. "What happened to your eye?"

"Perils of the job," Severide retorts as Casey pauses but keeps going. But just before he can lift the fabric over his head, Severide's hand rests on his forearm forcing him to lower the shirt and lock eyes.

"Those need to be tended to."

"They can wait."

"I said I'm sorry," Severide offers tenderly.

"You went to see Josh right? Was it worth it?" Casey gently demands, his tone also lowering to a calmer pitch to measure Severide's.

"It was my Uncle that hired him to kill us…so you tell me," Severide replies sourly as Casey looks at him in utter shock.

"What?"

"Yeah good old uncle Don," Severide groans as he helps Casey with his shirt and then reaches for his jacket. "You need this."

"I'll be okay."

"It's zero degrees outside and snowing. Put this on," Severide insists as Casey looks at him with a tormented expression but silently complies to the caring attention. "He wanted dad killed and we got in the way," Severide stops short as he helps Casey with his jacket; Casey turning back with a small frown as he pushes aside his own physical discomfort – the anguished tone of his friend's voice tugging at his heart strings. "He…he was consumed with hatred and paid Josh to kill him."

"Josh told you all that?"

"You're not the only one that can get answers," Severide replies lightly. "I didn't mean to fight earlier I just…I wanted to know why. I had a feeling it had something to do with dad but he wasn't talking and I thought…Josh would tell me. I guess we both had the right idea about him opening up to us just one on one. I'm not sure I wanted to know."

"It's better to know. Maybe that's why he wouldn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this," Severide sighs as they both emerge from the small examination room and head for the ER exit doors; Severide gently steering Casey toward his car and Casey's weary frame not putting up much of an argument.

"Wasn't your fault," Casey lightly huffs as he eases himself down into the front of Severide's car but stares out the window. "I hate when we're at odds," he mentions with a small frown as he looks up at Severide; offering him an innocent boyish expression that always eats at Severide's heart.

"Yeah me too," Severide confesses in truth. "I need your help. I want to confront dad and…"

"Kelly…"

"He'll go off less on me with you there."

"You sure?"

"He should have told me."

"He should have," Casey agrees as Severide looks over in almost uncertainty. "He shouldn't have kept the truth from you. But are you sure you want me there when you confront him? Kelly….this…I figured that maybe Josh was just up there and being an ex-solider was bored or whatever but now that he told you…I don't want to interfere."

Severide leans back in the driver's seat and stares at the soft snowflakes coming to rest on the warmed windshield and instantly dissolving. "We've never been close. But he needs to hear the truth and with you there I won't back out but he'll have to back down. But you're right this is…"

"Go before I change my mind," Casey suddenly suggests as Severide looks over in wonder. "Shift is over for me and you're mind isn't where it should be to go back to the house."

"Okay," Severide gives him a firm nod before pulling away and carefully heading for his father's apartment. "So what happened? Boden said you pushed Cruz out of the way."

"There was no time to think. I just acted. Like I said…not much you could have done to stop me," Casey confesses as Severide purses his lips but doesn't answer.

"Still shoulda been there," Severide offers lightly as they near his father's apartment. "All of this is just so messed up," he comments softly as he brings his car to a stop and looks a few floors up. "I've always known about the intense dislike between my father and my uncle but I never thought he'd take it that far."

"Josh say why?"

"I think it's because my uncle set him up to kill his brother."

"What? He said that?" Casey asks in shock.

"No. Just like he didn't tell me outrightly that he killed my uncle."

"Coroner said natural causes."

"He had motive and I'm sure means and I can't blame him. He lines up a shot and then takes it only to see his brother step in the line of sight and then watches him die? I'd want revenge also if that happened to you," Severide confesses as he looks at Casey in anguish. "I get it. I am angry and pissed at him but when he told me…"

"You saw pain and the truth," Casey gently interjects. "I saw that also."

"He's messed up but now I kinda feel sorry for him. My uncle…if it's true and he's the lame ass traitor that maybe even my father suspected then I don't feel sorry for him. I know that's harsh but it's the truth but he got what he deserved."

"I get it."

With those final words of Casey's, both of them slowly get out of the car and head for the entrance to Benny's apartment and then into the elevator; Casey once again telling Severide not to worry about his small gasp and outward wince as he moves and his bulky jacket gets caught on the railing and rubs his fresh wounds.

"Kelly? Matt…come in," Benny invites them in with a friendly smile. "So you boys here for dinner?"

"What did Uncle Don tell you the last time you two met in the bar?" Severide asks in haste; Benny looking at his son's firm expression and then over at Casey's somewhat unsettled one.

"Obviously not a social visit. Kelly I told you to drop it."

"Uncle Don had something to do with the death of Luke Robinson right?" Severide presses as Benny halts his actions; pausing a few seconds before he turns and looks at his son directly. "That's why he was killed right? What did he say dad?"

"Killed? Kelly he died…"

"Don't you dare try that with me. I know you have proof of whatever he died for," Severide pushes back. "I want the truth now."

"It's complicated Kelly…I said drop it."

"Do you know it was Uncle Don that put the hit on you? And in turn us?"

"Doesn't surprise me," Benny shrugs as Severide leans in and glares at his father in anger.

"What the hell does that mean?" Severide growls.

"It means I'm sorry you two were dragged into it but I'm not surprised the bastard went to those lengths."

"He could have killed us!" Severide leans in and grabs the edge of his father's shirt; Benny doing the same until Casey steps up to try to break them apart. But when Benny's hand accidentally pushes down on Casey's fresh wound, the resounding painful gasp forces Severide's temper to flare and him to push his father back with near full force.

"Kelly no…I'm okay," Casey insists before Severide can literally strike his father.

"What happened to Matt? Kelly get a hold of yourself."

"You knew didn't you? You knew all along…since that night!" Severide shouts as Benny finally nods and then heads over to the table and reaches for a piece of paper folded in half and then returns to his son.

"I knew he had done something wrong because Tahsis called looking for him and said it was urgent military business. We met and I asked him what he did. He said he might have made a mistake and gotten a man killed. I didn't know what he or the General were on about until…I got this," Benny states with a heavy sigh as he hands Kelly the paper to read. Severide unfolds the sheet as Casey leans in closer to see what had gotten them into so much trouble.

"He turned…"

"Traitor. It wasn't just Luke Robinson, Kelly. There were others that he sold out to the enemy. Don's big plan was to get Josh to take me out for knowing and then he'd take Josh out. Josh must have gotten wind of it somehow and…well Don is dead."

"You think he killed Uncle Don?" Severide slowly hands the piece of paper back to his father; Casey looking on in silent remorse.

"Would be my guess and I'm not surprised or upset. Don had it coming. Dirty traitor. I gave him one week to do the right thing. A few days later I got a text from him saying he had talked to his superior and it was being taken care of. Only when I talked to Tahsis at the funeral he said he never had such a talk."

"Who sent this memo to you? It only says it came from inside the base."

"I don't know and I don't want to know. But it came the same day you asked me about the little love notes you and Matt got."

"Son of a bitch," Severide curses under his breath as he shakes his head. "This…is so messed up."

"That's why I wanted to keep you out of it."

"We were up at the cabin dad! Matt he…" Severide's voice dies out as he takes a deep breath.

"And for that I'm sorry but I honestly had no idea what this was really about until I got this. I just figured Donny had made some bad mistakes…pissed off the wrong drinking partner and that was it. His hatred of me has been since we were boys. I guess I'm not surprised he wanted me dead after that. I'm just sorry you two got involved."

"So what happens now?"

"I sent this to Tahsis. This is his playing field and I'm only a spectator. Don is dead and…and that's it. What else do you want from me?"

"Do you know who he hired?"

"Josh," Benny nods tightly. "The day you asked I didn't know what I do now. But there is nothing more I can do…and to be honest nothing more I want to do. You want more…you can go to the General but I'd advise you just leave it here. I take it you talked to Josh then?"

"He told us bits and the rest I assumed…until now," Severide huffs as he looks at Casey in remorse. "So much has been lost because of one man's hatred. You still should have told me."

"Maybe. But I didn't," Benny shrugs as Severide just grits his teeth. "You two okay?"

"Matt got a bit singed on a call. Taking him home to…"

"I'm fine," Casey groans.

"Matt, listen to your brother," Benny adds lightly as Casey just offers a small smile and nod in resignation.

"Yes sir," Casey retorts as he looks at Severide in amusement.

"Kelly I'm sorry," Benny huffs as they head back to the door; Casey moving into the hall to allow father and son a few more moments of privacy.

"Yeah me too. Just wish I had known this before I went to see Josh Robinson. Alone."

"You didn't go unarmed did you?"

"Baseball bat?"

"Brass balls, Kelly; that's my boy," Benny gently snickers. "Was my fault. I should have told you the day you asked…at least what I knew. Guess we need to work on our communication."

"Never too late to start right?"

"Never."

Father and son give each other a brief but warm embrace before Severide pulls away and heads into the hallway to join Casey; Casey giving Benny a nod goodnight before they turn and head for the elevator, Benny watching with a comforted smile.

The truth, for the most part had come out; all chips were down and the cards had been played. The aces had battled it out and as expected in the end it was a draw – never to be a winner as all had lost something in the twisted game of treason. But not everything was lost in its entirety as the doors close away two men determined to keep their brotherly bond alive and strong.

"So what do you think will happen to Josh now?" Casey wonders as the doors open and they head for the exit to go back outside into the snowy night.

"I think he'll leave town as he told us. How you holding up?"

"Tired and sore. But I could use a cold beer."

"After you let me tend to that burn on your neck. What, you thought I didn't see you wince every time the jacket touches it?" Severide huffs as they head for his car; the light flakes of snow decorating their clothing.

"It's no big de…" Casey's voice trails off as he turns to see Severide standing and watching him. "It hurts."

"Let's go home," Severide whispers lightly as Casey nods and both of them get into the car; unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a set of dark remorse-ridden eyes.

"That was for you Luke," Josh whispers before he disappears into the night; glancing down at a name and address scribbled on a small note paper. "One more stop and then..."

* * *

**A/N:** So the whole painful truth has come out to all parties involved. Thoughts on Severide's showdown with Josh? And then his father? And had to get a bit of Casey hurt in there b/c well we all love Severide tending to him *grin* a bit more to come here so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you all like the latest update to 'Rebuilding from the Ashes' :)


	14. Starting Anew

**Title: Zero Degrees  
****Chapter 14 – Starting Anew**

* * *

"Oww damn it," Casey growls as he rips the bandage off his freshly cleaned skin and tosses the crumpled up sticky mass into the nearby garbage can. He hears a soft shuffle behind him and looks up to see Severide watching with a concerned gaze. In public he knows Casey puts on a good face for everyone to see, but in private, especially when it's just the two of them, Casey's guard lowers and his pride is put on hold and the soft pleading expression begs Severide for some caring concern – something he's at a loss to fight.

"You're making it worse," Severide simply states as he nears.

"You were occupied," Casey replies with a hint of sour in his voice; his face although freshly scrubbed still holding the reddish twinge from his brush with his fiery opponent at work.

"I'm sorry," Severide huffs as he rubs his weary face and takes a few steps into the warmed bathroom; Casey having finished his shower and sitting on the edge of the counter in only a pair of black sweatpants trying to tend to his fresh wounds after the trying day; trying but failing miserably. "Here let me see that," Severide gently swats Casey's hand away as he takes the burn ointment from his grasp; Casey's tired limb automatically falling to his lap to rest. "You made a mess with…"

"Oww…damn it, I know," Casey growls as Severide's hand slightly retreats before continuing.

"Sorry, but hold still."

"Downstairs…earlier. The small curse was about your father right?" Casey dares to inquire as he looks up at Severide with a soft frown.

"Father…uncle…Josh…damn this whole thing is messed up," Severide replies as he tries not to let his anger come resonate down to his fingers and potentially damage Casey's tender skin. "This looks bad. Matt…"

"I wasn't thinking," Casey replies with a heavy sigh as his face slightly winces when Severide starts to apply the large soft bandage covering for the first burn wound on his upper right shoulder before moving to the second. "Sorry about your dad."

"Just wished he had been open from the start," Severide answers as he looks at the second burn mark and frowns. "He's always been that way and most times I'd have just shrugged it off but this time there was too much at stake. Nearly cost me everything," he pauses as Casey's head twists up to see him give him a small nod before continuing. "He never got that. It was always about him first unless it involved the job. Just hard to believe that uncle Don was involved in treason and murder and blackmail," Severide concludes with a small hiss as he finishes tending to the wound on Casey's back on the lower right side.

"How'd he keep it all hidden for so long?"

"Must have had help from the inside. Hold still a sec," Severide gently instructs as Casey leans forward so that Severide can apply the second bandage.

"Thanks."

"Neck."

"Kelly…"

"Sit back down now," Severide gives Casey a small glare that Casey can only shake his head at and retreat back to his original position, lifting his head and allowing Severide to finish tending to his work related wounds. "I think one of the top general's helped him but I gotta agree with dad on this…it's Tahsis's problem now and he can deal with it. I'm not a detective…I just wanted the truth from Josh and I got it…" Severide pauses after applying the cream to Casey's neck burn before applying the bandage. "More than I actually wanted. Just so messed up. Come on let's eat supper."

Casey takes his tee shirt from Severide and allows him to gently pull it over his head and cover his weary frame before they both head downstairs talking about the tense call and a few more details about Severide's visit with Josh. The two of them eat dinner before heading into the living room, Casey lying down on the couch on his non injured side and Severide easing himself into one of Casey's easy chairs.

About half hour later Severide glances over to see Casey asleep and offers him a tender smile before he turns down the volume on the TV and looks outside. His smile morphs into a frown as he watches the small white flakes lightly falling on the wintery night and can't help but wonder where Josh Robinson had gotten to. _After all this…no matter what I hope he finds some kind of peace, I really do_, Severide's mind muses as stares outside into the inky night sky dotted with white. No matter how hard he tried them, the images from the cabin and nearly losing Casey and his father and his own life, he fears will forever haunt him; much like watching his own brother die at his hands was still haunting Josh. _ I hope we both have peace._

"Wonder where he is now," Severide whispers into the stillness of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Josh brings his car to a stop outside a small dimly lit house and takes a deep breath, leaning back in the seat and wondering if he should take a chance or just keep moving.

"I have nowhere to go," Josh's lips utter a soft tormented confession.

_You have hope. Go and take back your life. It's not too late. Make a new start for both of us, _Luke's voice is heard softly inside his muddled brain. With a firm nod of his head and a deep breath, Josh slowly exits his car and heads for the lightly dusted sidewalk; his heart starting to race faster with each step that nears the front door.

His hand curls into a fist and extends to knock, but pulling back at the last second as he contemplates what he's really doing. _It's been five years…a lot changes in five years. _He steps back and lightly curses, Luke's voice urging him to take the first step in taking back his life. He knocks and then waits; the soft snow gently falling onto the warn leather jacket covering his upper half before melting into micro water pools before being brushed away.

Josh hears footsteps and seconds later the hall light is flipped on and the door slowly opens. For a split second he sees an angry snarling face appear before a gruff male voice yells at him to beat it before he calls the cops. But destiny was going to be kind to the wounded solider and allows his eyes to focus on a soft familiar face; the angry apparition quickly fading.

"Hey Nikki," Josh dares to utter, his heart racing with uncertain fear and his brain cursing his feelings of agitation. They had been in love in high school; the only other person on the planet that he cared for after his brother. When he told her he and Luke were going to join the army he knew it broke her heart. After every tour was up, however, he'd come back and would leave an I'm thinking of you card and a dozen roses at her doorstep but disappear into the night; telling himself he was better off alone and she was better off without him. But the last time they had polished off a bottle of whiskey and spent the whole night in each other's arms before he had woken up at the crack of dawn and disappeared without saying goodbye.

It was the first time in five years he had worked up the nerve to present himself in person. A few seconds later would let him know if the gamble had paid off.

"Oh my god Josh," she exclaims with an emotional gasp before she gives him a small slap to the cheek; her eyes instantly welling before she pulls him into her arms and holds him close; Josh's arms automatically wrapping around hers as he holds onto her like a drowning man hanging onto his last vestige of hope before he's swept under for good.

"I never meant to hurt you Nik...never."

"What are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Actually…everything's fine now. I'm here to see you but um….well if you're not alone I can…I can leave if you need me to. Should I leave?"

"There's never been another Josh I think you know that," Nikki replies with a strained smile as their arms drop but her hand grasps his. "I know you're not here for very lon…"

"I want to stay," Josh interrupts in haste before he winces and looks away; her hand gently resting on his face and turning it back to face her. "Luke's dead."

"I know. I remember the service. I was there. I saw you in the front but by the time I got there you were gone. Josh I'm so sorry. I wish you had stayed after that. Picturing you out there all alone after that broke my heart."

"I'm sorry. Damn I really missed you," Josh utters in a soft whisper as he looks down; their right hands still clasped. "Never been another for me Nik but I know I can't just come back here and ask if you waited…really no one else?"

"Always loved you. What can I say; you're a hard act to follow. But you look tired."

"I'm tired and worn out. I was going to come here and give you um…this," he pulls his hand from hers and pulls out a small paper note but doesn't open it. "I had planned to just leave this place and never look back but um…I met these two guys…reminded me of what me and Luke had and for the first time in a long time I felt like I didn't have to run. I know I didn't always give you what you wanted and for that I'm sorry, so if you want me to go…then I'll just turn around and leave. You tell me Nik and I'll do it. But if you want me to stay I'll stay. I can get a job…I got my discharge papers and…and whatever but it's up to you."

Josh looks at the kind face before him and the warm brown eyes and feels his heart starting to settle as his own eyes threaten to water a little out of remorseful pleading and anxiety.

"You mean all that? A real job? You're done running away for years at a time? You're here to stay?"

"I swear to you Nikki, I'm done. I'm here to stay at least I want to. I made my peace and I…I did things I'm not proud of but um…I found forgiveness and I want a new start. I'm here and I uh…I'm here to stay if you want me to."

Nikki's hand reaches out and closes his fist around the note before she offers her hand to take him into the small, warm modest house and out of the cruel wintery night.

"We have five years to catch up on," she whispers as the door starts to close. "But I also have a surprise for you. Someone I want you to meet."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

Casey awakens early the next morning to see Severide asleep on the small fold out bed opposite the couch he had fallen asleep on the night before and gives him a small smile before his body stretches and then recoils to its original position from a small twang of pain where his wounded side rubs the couch. But he can't quite stifle the gasp enough and within seconds Severide's eyes flutter open and he looks over at Casey with a small frown.

"Morning," Casey greets as he swings himself around to a sitting position and rubs his weary face, his arms stretching out and then retreating in haste. "I…you stayed all night?"

"Was as tired as you," Severide replies with a small smile as he looks over at Casey in concern. "Bandage came off your neck."

"Now I know why I dreamt of being stung by a bee," Casey chuckles as his fingers gingerly touch the chaffed wound. "How'd you sleep on that thing?"

"Actually not bad," Severide shrugs as they both stand up and slowly head into the kitchen to get the day started. Casey heads for the coffee maker to get the coffee started, Severide looking outside at the snowy morning and grumbling at the fact that he'd have to nearly shovel out his car just to get home and then back to the Firehouse for his shift; Casey taking one more day to rest his burns before going back and putting the heavy gear on them.

"See you tomorrow," Severide tells Casey about half hour later as they both head for the front, Severide stepping outside into the lightly falling snow and Casey giving him a small wave before turning around and heading inside to get a few things done on his forced day off. As much as he hated to just stay home, as he moves his arm up, the heavy bandaging reminds him that taking it easy was the right thing to do and there was no shame in that.

But as he goes about his day he can't help but think about the past few days events and how strained a lot of their conversations last night had been and wonders if maybe strong friendship would be strained because of everything that had happened. He hopes not as losing Kelly's close bond would be tantamount to losing his own sibling; a feeling he and Josh Robinson would share in common.

Casey goes about tidying his living room, turning on the TV to add voices to the silence and already missing Severide's company and conversation. Reflecting on what Josh had brought to the fore and made so apparent to all of them, makes him realize that the bond between him and Kelly was growing stronger and he didn't want to cause a rift. But at the same time he was worried about Severide pulling back because of his family turmoil.

He looks around his cleaned home and mutters to himself before he heads upstairs to change and then back down and outside; heading toward and a very familiar establishment.

"Hey lieutenant, thought you were off today?" Otis asks as he and Hermann approach Casey as he enters Firehouse 51.

"You okay?" Cruz also asks in concern as he joins the truck trio.

"I'm fine. Was bored at home and figured I'd do a bit of cooking for you all," Casey answers with a grin as he goes in search of the Boden to make sure that the Chief didn't get the wrong impression with him being there when he should be at home resting.

Severide enters the main doors to the Firehouse and walks up to Shay who looks at him with arched brows.

"Casey's fine," Severide tells her first.

"I know he's here. How are you?"

"Fine…what? Matt's here?"

"Yeah he is and I know you're not fine Kelly," Shay retorts.

"What's Matt doing here?" Severide tries to push past.

"He's cooking," she blocks his path.

"What? Damn he should be…Shay what?"

"Hold on a sec. What happened yesterday? You had something personal to take care of? Then you go to see Casey and don't come home. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I had to see…it's nothing really. It was…I had to see someone about some family business that had to do with my uncle's death. I got my answers and then I got your text and rushed over to see Casey. Boden was a bit pissed but I think he understood or at least I hope he did," Severide huffs as he turns away, shakes his head and then looks back at Shay with a small frown. "You and Matt…you're the only real family I've ever felt close to and I nearly lost one and I had to find some answers. It's okay now Shay."

"You sure?"

"Actually I am. The stuff with my uncle is now with the military and I talked to my dad and…"

"Yesterday? You saw your dad?"

"It was a busy day," Severide lightly groans. "What's Casey doing here?"

"Maybe he missed you," she smiles. "He's really cooking like I said. Kelly…"

"Shay I'm okay alright? Yesterday was a real eye opener but it's over now and I think everyone will just move forward and start new. Cooking?"

Shay gives her roommate a small smile and headshake as she watches him leave before turning and heading for her own partner and getting back to their girl talk. Severide rounds the corner and sure enough sees Casey behind the kitchen counter wincing as his body twists the wrong way. He can only lightly growl under his breath as he nears; Casey looking up and giving him a small smile before he holds up his hand.

"I was bored and the house was clean," Casey quickly qualifies his presence at the Firehouse. "I'm okay alright?"

"Stubborn and hard headed," Severide smirks as Boden approaches them.

"Everything okay here?" Boden asks in a low tone, both Casey and Severide looking at each other first before looking at Boden before nodding. "You two are going to give me grey hair," he sighs before he turns and walks away.

"Does he even get grey hair?" Severide snickers as Boden pauses and looks back with a less than amused expression before carrying on; Severide turning back to Casey who merely purses his lips but says nothing.

"About yesterday. Kelly look if I pushed a bit too hard about your family I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Matt. I was…yesterday I was stressed and caught a little off guard; trust me I value what we have and you'd have to do a lot more than ask a few questions about my family to ruin that."

"How about getting burned?"

"You did it on purpose right?" Severide teases as Casey quickly defends his actions. "This is actually good."

"You sound surprised."

"Well it has been a while right?" Severide tosses back as Casey just looks at him in amusement.

"You hear from Josh at all?" Casey suddenly inquires in a more serious tone.

"No, you?"

"No and I doubt we will. Maybe it's better this way and I hope he finds a place to settle down and just try to get on with his life."

"Yeah so much pain at losing the one person he cared most about," Severide huffs as he takes another morsel from the plate Casey lays out for the teams. "This is really good."

"You still sound surprised," Casey chuckles as he calls the teams to come and get their food. For a few brief seconds his mind drifts back to the time he had offered to cook for the teams as a peace offering after Andy had died and Severide had just blown him off and how it hurt his feelings and pained his heart. But to hear his praise and to see him making a big deal of his meal in front of the team warms his heart and fosters mutual feelings of brotherly affection.

But as soon as the overhead paging goes off and he watches the teams rush out, he offers Severide a firm nod and tries to downplay his disappointment at having to be left behind due to an injury. For a few split seconds he contemplates ignoring the doctor's orders and rushing toward truck 81 with the rest of his team but a stern glance back from Boden keeps him frozen in place; making him curse his injuries and pray tomorrow comes quickly.

"Good call?" Casey asks somewhat sourly as he watches Severide enter the quiet sleeping area a few hours later, heading toward the small bed he was resting on and easing himself down on the opposite bed.

"Just rest okay," Severide directs before Casey can fully upright himself. "No one died so that's always a good thing. Having fun here?"

"I found out that Derek the janitor has two older brothers, both of whom each bought a Dalmatian they both named buzz," Casey snickers as Severide joins in the chuckle. "Plus…and don't tell Otis this but I actually went looking for ice cubes."

"And?"

"Damn box outside makes them perfectly. Maybe that thing is useful after all," he resigns as both look up to see Otis watching with a wide grin. "Otis…"

"Chief just said I needed your buy in and we could get another! Thanks Lieutenant."

"My fault this time," Casey playfully groans as he hangs his head and laughs to himself as Severide smiles and nods. "Maybe he'll paint this one yellow."

"And call it buzz…you know buzz the ice box?"

"Perfect name!" Otis calls out as Casey and Severide each exchange mock horrified expressions.

"That was your fault," Casey tells Severide directly as Severide resigns his defeat. "You know we'll never hear the end of it now."

"How about we take it up to the cabin with us next time?"

"For target practice?" Casey snickers for a few seconds before his face turns serious. "Or not."

"Matt…"

"Yeah maybe not for a while right?"

"We know it was Josh and he gave me his word that he'd never do that again."

"He actually said that?" Casey asks in surprise.

"He did and I believe him but if you don't want to go back that's a whole other story and I will respect that."

"Can't turn down Bambi and beer right?" Casey suggests with mock seriousness.

"And don't forget Camp Sleepaway."

"After all that you want to subject us to a cheesy horror flick?"

"Scared?" Severide goads with a wide grin.

"Hardly," Casey brushes it off in a hurry. "Seen it yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. But I'll bet that you offer a scream first," Casey goads.

"Oh you're on but if anyone's gonna lose it's you junior!" Severide tosses back with a laugh. The two of them talk a bit longer before the overhead paging system goes off and squad is called for an icy water rescue; Casey once again feeling his anxiety starting to surge as Severide slaps him on the back before he rushes toward the doorway. He remembers one time Severide joked about holding his breath every time Casey's team was called to a tense situation and now inside he understands the anxiety that Kelly had tried to explain to him in the past and he knows the closer their bond becomes the stronger those feelings of anxiety would grow.

Casey leans back on the bed, folds his arms under his head and tries to think about their next trip to the cabin instead of watching the clock tick and ponder his current boredom.

Severide returns two hours later, tired, cold and wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and literally collapse onto one of the small beds. After his hot shower he heads for his locker and pulls it open, looking at the small 'I'm sorry' note and reaching for it. "Damn," Severide mutters under his breath before he closes the door and heads toward the sleeping area; spying Casey's dirty blond hair still on the bed.

Unaware that Boden was watching him with a proud smile, Severide gently covers Casey with a blanket and then collapses down onto the other bed, pulling his own blanket over him and praying for the alarms to be silent for at least a few more hours. His wish would be granted.

XXXXXXXX

**Two days later…**

"Casey, look out behind you!" Hermann shouts; Severide cringing as he waits outside, his anxiety skyrocketing at the voices of the missing men on the headsets.

"Chief!"

"Casey knows what he's doing Kelly," Boden warns; a few seconds later the side door busting open and Casey emerging with a child in his arms, Hermann and Cruz behind him. Shay and Dawson rush in to get the young boy as Severide hurries toward Casey.

"You okay?" Severide asks in concern as he helps Casey remove his breathing apparatus, gently patting him on the back while his chest slightly heaves.

"Yeah…fine," Casey nods as he takes the bottle of water from Severide's hands and despite the biting cold all around them, guzzles down half the bottle and then splashes some on his face.

"Casey you okay?" Boden asks as he nears.

"Yeah chief fine," Casey replies in truth as he takes another hearty gulp of the cool liquid and then looks at Severide with a soft frown. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Severide nods. His eyes drift past Casey's frame for a few seconds, resting on what looks like a familiar burgundy sedan but turning away for a few moments and then looking back at Casey when he asks a question to see the car and its occupant gone.

"Kelly?"

"You should get warmed up a bit, it's freezing out here."

"You saw the car also right?" Casey asks in haste. "It wasn't just me?"

"I think he misses his brother and just wants to be reminded of what a caring brotherhood is like," Severide answers in truth. "Let's go."

Whether it was Josh or not, Casey couldn't deny the truth in Severide's words; Josh was missing his brother and just wanted to be around ones that reminded him of what he had, force him to think of happy memories instead of the tormented ones he had created for himself after his brother's murder at his unwilling hands.

"I swear it was a real order," Otis's voice sputters as Hermann looks at Casey and rolls his eyes.

"Please tell me this is all a fairytale," Hermann groans as he slumps down

"Maybe the little green men are coming for it," Mouch deadpans as Casey heads for the kitchen, patting Mills on the back as he heads for the coffee station to make them all something warm to drink.

"Yeah to take it and its maker away," Cruz tosses in as the whole table laughs; every member of the truck and squad teams tossing in their teasing comments to Otis about his green ice cube maker.

"Two more days, you ready to back down from the bet?"

"No way," Casey pushes back. "I know you'll cave first."

"Just promise me you both come back in one piece," Shay groans as she walks past them, both of them looking at her before looking at each other; not surprised at all that she would pick up on it before anyone else, even Boden.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure we have everything?"

"Could use a few degrees of warmer weather," Casey groans as he heads for the back end of Severide's car. But when the truck is popped, Casey looks at the box in the back and then up at his friend in wonder.

"Peace offering from dad," Severide informs him as he makes space for Casey's duffle bag. "It's a start right?"

"Those are 12 ounce steaks? That's a great start," Casey grins as the trunk is closed and both get into the warmed cabin of Severide's car. "No ice cube maker I see. That was you with the phony offer right?"

"Actually I think it was the Chief. I think he felt sorry for Otis," Severide smirks as he pulls away from the curb. "Maybe it's a dad thing."

"Your dad felt sorry for you?"

"More like himself," Severide retorts. "I haven't spoken to him since our showdown and I think this is his way of breaking the ice and just wanting to start new. But hey the good stuff's on him so I can't complain right?"

"Right," Casey agrees as they head toward the freeway and then the cabin in the snowy woods. "But the note says he didn't stock the wood pile."

"Guess we know what the loser of the bet is doing," Severide looks over at Casey with an eye brow wag; Casey laughing but hastily retorting that he wasn't going to lose.

As they near the cabin, Casey's drift toward the direction of where he had been held prisoner by Josh Robinson, Severide hearing the silence and looking over in concern.

"I believe what you said, just hard not to remember what happened last time," Casey confesses as they turn down the snowy driveway heading toward the front of the cabin. "Still have nightmares."

"You'll have more tonight after the movie."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Casey retorts with a small groan as Severide snickers.

"You'll scream before I will. Hey just be glad I haven't challenged you to the wrestling match you still owe me," Severide reminds him in mock seriousness.

"You in a hurry to lose?" Casey counters, earning himself a hearty chuckle. "It's bad enough I have to sit through some lame horror movie. And when did it become pick on Matt Casey day?"

"That's just part of my job, little brother," he winks as Casey shakes his head.

"I should make your dad pay for that remark," Casey lightly chuckles; outwardly protesting the familial connection but inwardly delighting in the fact that belonged to something he cared just as much about.

"Well…everything looks in order," Severide comments lightly as they stop in front of the quiet cabin and both look at the darkened dwelling before them; a few seconds later exchanging wondering glances.

"Let's go," Casey suggests with a small head gesture as the two of them get out. Severide heads for the front door to check if everything's in order while Casey opens the trunk and reaches for the cooler of food. "Everything okay?" He inquires as he joins Severide at the front door.

"Yeah like nothing ever happened," Severide replies as he lets Casey head inside while he turns and heads back to the car to get their duffle bags a few extra items they had brought up. "Feel like talking a walk? You know earn your supper?" Severide can't resist.

"Hardly. I'm not going out in those woods before dark again," Casey shakes his head as he closes the fridge door. "Course we never did get to see the lake."

"We do have all weekend," Severide reminds him in truth.

"Snowball fight and walk tomorrow and this time no one goes off track or waits behind for the other."

"Hey waiting behind was your idea to wait," Severide tosses back. The two of them start into a further dissertation about lame things that people say in horror movies that usually end up getting them killed in some horrible way and how confident they each were about winning the bet over the other.

"Steaks are good," Casey comments as they leave the back deck with the small barbeque slightly smoldering and head inside where the rest of their supper is waiting.

"My dad knows his peace offerings," Severide gently frowns as they start into their food. "What seasoning did you use on this?"

"You like it?" Casey asks with some uncertainty.

"Actually I do," Severide replies with a wide grin. "Still surprised."

"I should win the bet on the merit of my good cooking alone," Casey boasts as they continue. About half hour later, fresh beers in hand the two of them slowly wander into the darkened living room to watch the first movie – the cheesy horror; the second, Bambi on hold until the next night with another bet on who would cry first watching the classic Disney movie.

"Really if they go there alone don't they know they're going to die?" Casey groans as he takes another swig of his beer; the movie already started.

"At least we haven't seen the typical blond in her underwear…"

"Running through the dark woods and then tripping at the right moment," Casey concludes as they both laugh.

"Want another beer?"

"Sure," Casey nods as he turns back to the cheesy horror flick; not paying much heed to his hidden friend. But a few seconds later, as the room fills with silence, Severide's hands land on Casey's shoulders at the exact moment someone in the film meets a grisly ending; forcing the Casey's pitch to raise as he lets out a scream.

"Damn you Kelly!" Casey curses as Severide pulls back laughing heartily; Casey pausing the film to look at Severide with a cross expression. "You knew that was coming."

"Did not but damn…" he pauses to laugh, "that was kinda high pitched Matt. Almost…girlish."

"Was not. That was…the TV," Casey stammers as he turns back with a muttered curse; Severide coming back to the couch and holding up his peace offering.

"Oh come on take it," Severide snickers as he shoves the cold beer bottle in Casey's grasp. "Tell you what I'll even go and get the wood."

"Ah I lost fair and square," Casey huffs as he stands up and looks down at Severide who merely looks up with a big grin.

"At least you're not out there in your underwear," he teases as Casey shakes his head and walks toward the door.

"I'm not a girl. They always go first."

"Don't tell Shay that, she actually wrote into one of these producers and slammed them for making the female victims so lame and helpless," Severide chuckles. "Matt…it'll wait until morning."

"If you don't hear from me in…what is it like half hour? Come searching alone. Oh and remember to bring the flashlight with no batteries," he adds before he grabs the axe and heads for the back door, remembering Severide telling him on the way up that the freshly cut wood pile had been depleted. He flips on the back light and stares at the small path leading to the darkened shed, chastising himself for letting a few Hollywood special effects make him ponder the fact that something could go horribly wrong.

But as he pulls open the door to see just what was left, he stares in shock at the freshly cut and dry wood that was neatly piled up to the roof; already cut and ready to use. With a few more mental wheels starting to turn, he flips on his small flashlight and heads for the utility shed; pulling the door open and looking at the red wagon – repaired and ready for use.

"What on earth?" He mutters to himself as a feeling of being watched descends upon him.

Casey turns back and squints into the darkness, fixing his gaze in the direction of Josh's hunting cabin and wondering if maybe…Josh, as part of his apology had done all these small but important things.

_"Stay warm Matt," Josh whispers as he puts his binoculars away and then turns and heads back into his own small cabin where his new life was waiting. He had wanted to just push Kelly and Matt out of his mind for good; but despite all the heartache and pain he had caused them, they had repaid him with kindness and forgiveness so had vowed the moment Kelly Severide had left that he would do what he could to watch over them both and make sure nothing happened to them – even if it meant ensuring fresh wood was there so they wouldn't freeze to death. _

_As he closes the door, his mind thinks back to the discussion he had with Nikki the night he went to see her to let his intentions be made known._

_'Josh this is Jacob Lucas Robinson. Your son. He doesn't know you yet but he will.'_

_'My…son?'_

_'Never been another for me Josh. Not ever.'_

_It had broken his heart to learn that Nikki had tried to find him after the funeral, wanting so badly to tell him the good news but he had disappeared; slipping into silence as part of his own personal torment. He had also left word that he didn't want to be contacted by anyone for any reason, thus not enabling the mother of his child to not find him and let him know he indeed did have something worth coming back to, staying and fighting for. _

_'I told him you were with the military overseas but that you never stopped loving him and would be back and we'd be a family; the family we both talked about having together remember?'_

_That heartfelt statement brought him to his very knees and two days later he made Nikki Robinson his wife, determined to start the right way right from the start. _

_"Everything okay out there?" Nikki asks in wonder as he joins her in front of the small fireplace, Jacob nestled between them._

_"Everything's going to be just fine," Josh replies with a small nod as his son looks up at him in wonder. _

_"Tell me a story daddy."_

_"Okay," he settles back, pulling his beloved son into his grasp and holding him close. "This is the story of two brothers, Kelly and Matt. Who against a life and death battle, proved their love for each other is stronger than blood."_

_"Who are they daddy?"_

_"Friends Jacob. Friends," he looks over at Nikki, takes her hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "Friends worth fighting for. Friends who gave me something worth living for," he tells her warmly._

Casey takes a step toward the back of the cabin, uttering a small gasp as Severide's hand lands on his arm. "We're done betting!" He growls.

"You didn't hear me?"

"Lost in thought," Casey frowns. "Has it been half hour?"

"I'm paranoid when it comes to you finding trouble. Okay so I'm a worried older brother," Severide retorts as Casey purses his lips. "Need a hand with the wood?"

"Sure, how much can you carry?" Casey retorts as he turns and leads them back to the small wood shed.

"You cut that much down already?"

"Actually…" he pauses as he pulls the door open and flashes his light on the neatly chopped and stacked wood. "It's already done."

"What the hell? Dad must…have…" his voice trails off as he too looks in the direction of Josh's cabin and then back at Casey's wondering expression.

"You really think it was your father?"

"Guardian angel?"

"Can never have too many of those right?"

"No you can't," Severide agrees as he takes a few pieces of wood and both head back inside; not realizing just how great and important an impact their strong bonds of brotherly friendship had had on a complete stranger and how, even if they didn't know it, they did have a new watchful eye, making sure they were both looked after; one who's life they affected significantly.

"Okay so where did we leave off?"

"Matt Casey screamed when he was being stabbed," Severide teases as he puts the last piece of dried wood into the fire place to make the warmth increase.

"It wasn't me," Casey groans as the two of them slump back down onto the couch and each reach for their beers. "You think it was Josh who did that with the wood?"

"Maybe," Severide shrugs. "Maybe that was part of the I'm sorry, or maybe he was bored. As I said he might need a hobby. We could always give him one of Otis's stupid little ice cube makers as a peace offering," Severide grins.

"Was thinking more along the lines of asking him for lunch…just to you know…clear the air between the three of us and start new?"

"Who gets to ask?"

"Wrestle you for it when the movie's over," Casey grins.

"You still watching this lame movie?"

"Well we've come this far, we have to see who the real killer is now," Casey suggests. "Besides it's up for an academy award."

"For what? Special effects?" Severide deadpans. "Or the dramatic acting?"

Another bout of warm laughter is heard; the friendly wrestling match put on hold while the two of them go back to finishing up the campy horror flick, talking more about Josh Robinson and their next trip to the cabin; bringing their ice skates and a few hockey sticks and of course another friendly wager in the works.

A few weeks back they had come up to the cabin as friends but now a few weeks later would be leaving as brothers; their loyal bond tested literally to the point of death but proving to themselves and one other man that loyalty is stronger than blood. Betrayal, deception, murder and torture had defined their lives for the past few weeks and gave them all a new understanding into the darkness that can cloud a human being's sense of right and justice. But they had also been aided by qualities that had met the evil ones in combat and beat them back one adversity at a time so that in the end three lives emerged victorious and one traitor was laid to rest.

As the snow continues to lightly fall outside, blanketing the surrounding area in hope and promise, those escaping the zero degree temperature inside were all on a new path to start fresh and not take for granted the secure future they each had in front of them.

_"Daddy what happened to the two brothers? Did they live happily ever after?"_

_"They lived Jacob, that's what counted most."_

"Alright if you wanna switch to something else we can."

"Now you wanna switch? Afraid I'll make you scream like a girl again at a scary part?" Severide snickers as Casey looks over at him with a serious expression.

"That will not happen."

"Wanna bet?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** wow so we reached the end! *sniff sniff* yeah I too am sad to see it end but it was a fitting place to end as everyone got their happy ending and hey I had to leave our boys at camp sleepaway right? Hehe. But I want to THANK YOU all so much b/c this had started as a 3 shot and then I had figured maybe 10 chaps and you got 4 extra so I hope that's okay and you all liked this ending as much as the rest of the story. I hope you were all happy to see Josh get his happy ending after all that and of course the bond between our boys only growing stronger. So please do review (Esp those that faved/alerted and never reviewed - hey the story is over so a thanks for the hard work would be in order right?) before you go and keep an eye on your in box for a new adventure for our boys coming soon thanks everyone YOU ALL ROCK!

**PS: Hope you're all caught up with Rebuliding from the Ashes**


End file.
